Hunting for Angels
by ABLOOD-SUCKING BARON
Summary: Angels are born to serve, and Gaara wants one. Details inside. Rated M for violence, language, and sexuality for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_**Yo! This is my second fanfiction and I hope you enjoy it. I don't own NARUTO. Some basic information will be stated below and any additional information will be stated throughout the story, so please read that before you read the story. Arigato!**_

**The Angels: Mystical beings that aren't really angels but have the appearance of angels. They serve masters and grant his/her every desire, with some restrictions. There are only five in existence and due to their rarity people would literally kill for an angel. **

Chapter I: The want of Angels

Hinata sat silently in her room, her eyes closed, hoping that when she opens them that the image she saw a minute ago would disappear. Slowly she opened her eyes and there they were still- the tiny wings on her back. Her eyes suddenly stung as she felt the tears escaping, streaking down her pale cheeks. She collapsed to her knees, taking in the image that was given by the full-length mirror, again over come with grief. Hinata knew what those wings implied, she knew what could become of her if she told someone, and she didn't want to become a slave to someone she didn't know.

"Hinata! You useless girl! Come down stairs, now," Hiashi shouted from the floor below. Hinata panicked when she heard the soft tread of feet nearing her room, and hastily the twelve year old placed the tang top on and covered up the wings with her favorite tan jacket. As she ran to the door her cousin, Neji, opened it to have her topple him over.

"Hinata-chan, what are you doing? Uncle is furious and you missed this morning's meeting," Neji announced as he lifted himself up.

"Sumimasen, Neji-nii-san! I w-was ju-just leaving." Hinata lifted herself and began walking towards the stairs when Neji roughly took her wrist and pulled her into one of the empty rooms. "Neji-nii-san?"

"Hinata, why didn't you tell me?" Hinata flinched at his sharp tone, unsure of why he was angry at her. "Why didn't you tell me you were an Angel?"

"H-how did y-y-you k-know?" Slowly she backed away from her cousin, afraid he would take her to her father who would surely sell her to someone for the highest bitter. Neji pointed to the edge of her jacket and saw that one of the white feathers was poking out. Quickly she stuffed the feather up the jacket to hide the truth.

"Why, Hinata," Neji asked again.

"I was a-afraid t-that if I t-t-told a-anyone, that th-they would t-t-tell f-father, or u-use me." Again she felt the threat of tears as she answered him, not noticing the hurt look on Neji's face.

"I don't blame you, Hinata-chan, I was afraid too." When he saw the confused look on her face he pulled the jacket, he now often wore off to be followed by him turning around and pulling his shirt up. In the sunlight Neji revealed a brilliant pair of white wings that seemed to be covered by gold dust. "I'm also an Angel." Neji pulled his shirt back down and placed his cream jacket back on.

"When d-did you f-find o-o-out," Hinata asked, curious of how he dealt with the issue.

"Last year, same age as you, and I had to bind my wings as mine grew, but it became painful eventually so I ended up buying this jacket. Hinata, you're going to have to bind yours as well, I found that it slows down the growth of the wings, but not for long. Mine have grown another inch this month and I have had to learn to fold them around my torso." Hinata listened intently, enjoying the helpful tips he gave her. Hinata found herself relaxing at the prospect of living a normal life, but even so, she still had that fear of being found out.

"Neji, can't w-we j-j-just r-r-run a-away?"

"Hm…We could, but we would need a plan and be prepared."

"B-be p-pre-prepared for w-what?" A chill went up her spine as Neji pinned her with an intense look.

"We must prepare to be hunted.

.

.

.

Gaara sat above a sand dune, enjoying how the wind brushed his cheeks and ruffled his hair. He loved the desert and its plain yet, strange beauty. He scowled when Baki called for him to enter the training room with the blood kin that hated him for the death of their mother, not once thinking of the woman as his as well. Oh, how he wanted to crush their skulls in. Once inside the room, he leaned against the wall, watching his siblings shy away, afraid of setting him off. Temari glared and Kankuro did the same, but it failed to intimidate the youth as the fear in their eyes gave them away.

"Baki, you ass-hole, what did you gather us for," Kankuro growled, distracting himself from the evil smirk Gaara had sent him, unknowing that it was done just to amuse Gaara.

"Kankuro, shut up! The man was just about to speak," Temari shouted at the puppet master. "So, why are we here, Baki-sensai?"

"It seems that the Kazekage wants us to confirm and retrieve a reported Angel in the nation of Konoha. We are being deployed as a group of shinobi just touring the training grounds, so in no way are we allowed to raise suspicion."

"Angel?" Gaara practically scoffed at that, but that would have been out of character. "I knew my father was a fool, but never did I imagine him believing in that sort of crap. It seems my father hasn't learned his lesson with the supernatural; from demons to angels." The room grew uncomfortably silent and the air seemed thick as they thought of the demon residing inside Gaara's soul.

"Lord Gaara, it isn't what you think. These aren't holy creatures; these are mystical beings that grant wishes."

"Really? They seem more like genies than angels." Gaara lifted himself from the wall, interested in these so called 'Angels.'

"These beings- like in many holy relics- sport wings and their appearance is abnormally captivating, thus the reason they are called Angels. Humans are naturally drawn to them by their looks alone, though the abilities would also draw people in." Baki watched curiously as Gaara shifted to a table to sit, his siblings not once noticing the spark of excitement in his sea foam green eyes. To anyone who didn't pay close attention, he was emotionless as ever.

"What abilities? They can do more than grant wishes?" Baki didn't sit beside him; he sat in front of him with Temari sitting to his right and Kankuro to his left.  
>"Well, in many cases they are capable of healing, and dealing with demons. When I mean 'dealing with demons' I mean that they can expel and control demons and even make more, if the Angel or his master wanted," Baki explained when Gaara gave a look that was between amusement and annoyance. "They have a multitude of capabilities and from the records of previous known Angels it is obvious that each one has an emphasis- or a certain area of expertise- like summoning, healing, and attacking."<p>

"Hey, Baki, why do they need masters if what you're telling us is true? They could rule the world if they wanted," Tamari asked.

"They need masters to create a bond; their magic can cause them pain if they don't 'deposit' it into someone. They can die from magic poisoning. Sounds ridiculous, I know, but it is true."

"'Deposit'; what do you mean by that, old man," Kankuro asked right before Temari smacked the back of his head with the edge of her fan.

"No one really knows, but there are many theories on the whole 'bonding' affair. Some assume that the magic given to the master lengthens the life of the master, as Angels are immortal after awakening. They are born like average humans, but usually after puberty their transformation changes them into Angels."

"Cool, I want one! Let's go," Kankuro cheered as he ran out the door, Temari chasing him with her fan at the ready, another smack on the way. Baki and Gaara were left alone in the room, watching the two older teens run around like idiots. Gaara really wanted to crush them both, they irritated him immensely.

"You are aware of what your father plans?"

"That idiot is too obvious; anyone can tell what he wants just by looking at him." With that Gaara left the room, his gourd churned in excitement, signaling Shukaku's understanding of what's to come. Gaara definitely wanted an Angel.

**A/N: I feel like I beat around the bush a little, but over all I enjoyed making this story. I usually pre-write my stories, but this time I wrote it from the top of my head. I hope you enjoyed reading it. _Also, in your review I would like to know which pair you prefer- Naruto/Sakura or Naruto/Sasuke- it's important for the following chapters!_ I will have an update by next week. Please review. -Baron**


	2. Chapter 2

**Konnichi wa readers! Here's chapter two, and quick notice: polls are now open to vote for your favorite pairing, Naruto/Sakura or Naruto/Sasuke there's also a neither (to keep it friendly). It's important for the upcoming chapters. I don't own NARUTO! BUT I DO OWN THIS MISO SOUP! **

Chapter II: Angel dust

Hinata was scared; she didn't know how things would go now that Neji and she had made a plan to escape, it wasn't perfect and there was some vital key pieces missing; like a place to escape to, and what they could do to survive. It would be difficult, but they both promised to leave as soon as possible. The escape itself would be simple, but avoiding capture was a different story altogether. If they were caught it was obvious that they would suffer until both of them died or if her father sold them, it would probably depend on his mood. As she walked down the street, sticking to the walls rather than be in the mix of people who could find out what she really was, she spotted someone she cared deeply for, Naruto. Three years back she learned that he loved another and to be honest she didn't mind, she now understood that the feelings she had weren't true love, more like the love of a mother had for her child, something similar to that. She never really saw herself marrying him or anything beyond that, although very handsome with his sun bright hair and deep blue eyes that seemed to go sky blue when excited, she was never actually attracted to him. The day she saw him sitting on the swing, alone and staring at the children playing or the families laughing together, her heart went out to him. She felt stupid when she followed him around, but she wanted to make sure he had her support, even if he didn't know.

"Hinata-chan! What's up," Naruto greeted as he jumped in front of Hinata who blushed at the sudden closeness. "You out shopping? Need any help, huh?"

"N-no, i-i-it's okay, r-r-really, N-n-naruto-kun. I just c-came to b-buy some ve-vegetables for a s-s-soup."

"Oh, well, okay. Maybe another time then! See you around, Hinata-chan!" With that he ran in the direction of Sakura and Sasuke that were leaving the Yamanaka's flower shop. Hinata laughed at how Naruto jumped on their backs, smiling warmly as they started a tirade of how idiotic he was acting. She gathered the tomatoes, potatoes, carrots, and some sweet yams she needed before heading back to the Hyuuga compound. Along the way, inside one of the alleys she thought she saw red, but when she went back to check nothing was there. Maybe it was her anxiety that was making her see things? She brushed it off and resumed her trek home, as today was the final day to prepare for Neji's and Hinata's disappearance.

.

.

.

He saw her, the Angel, the one that would give him what he wanted. But what did he want? What could he possibly wish for that he couldn't just take for himself? Gaara jumped on the roof when she came back to investigate the alley he was hiding in. He didn't know how he knew she was an Angel, but he just did. The girl gave off a strange aura; it was like a strong scent of lilies, how can others not sense it? If it wasn't her presence, then her looks should have given her away. She was …pretty; he admitted that she was quiet attractive for a twelve year old. Shukaku stirred and twisted as Gaara let his eyes follow the tiny retreating figure until she was out of sight.

**"Fool! Why did you let her go,"** Shukaku growled at his host, unhappy of letting the Angel escape.

"Shut up, I will retrieve her when she's asleep." Gaara abandoned his roof to walk through the alleys to the apartment Baki and the two idiots were occupying, to report what he saw. Baki was pleased, though he never showed it, Kankuro rejoiced that soon he'd have an Angel, and Temari scolded him; telling him it was for their father the Kazekage.

Gaara's head throbbed, nonstop Shukaku had been growling in his head, wanting the girl that moment, and Gaara had had enough with the grouchy beast. "Why is she so fucking important to you," Gaara inquired as he sat alone on the roof, waiting for the sunset to end and the moon to rise fully in the sky. Shukakau didn't answer immediately, he didn't answer until the moon was almost in the center in the sky.

**"She's not what she appears to be, none of these so called angels are such. They are something far worse than demons- well to humans they are if they ever found out,"** Shukaku finally answered.

"What took you so long to answer?"

**"Wanted to piss you off is all, being stuck in someones soul can grow boring you know,"** Shukaku chuckled when Gaara growled at him.

"Just explain your answer."

"**Appearances can be deceiving. They are hybrid descendents of two instinct races, a creature spawned between yatagarasu* and witches."** Gaara doubted that they were these weird monster-witch hybrids, but even if he didn't believe him, demons existed, who's to say such hybrids didn't?

"Gaara, it is time to gather the Angel you reported," Baki called up to him from one of the windows before jumping through it to land on a roof below, speeding away; a shadow in the night. Gaara followed him, his siblings supposedly went ahead, but he knew they were goofing off like they always did, leaving him and Baki to do all the dirty work.

.

.

.

Hinata awoke from her sleep; it was a little past midnight and the full moon was drowning everything in its ghost light. Silently as possible she dug out her already packed gear from her closet and snuck out her window into the dark backyard, Neji was already there, waiting in the old willow tree. His gear was strapped on his back, kunai at the ready for anyone who might try to stop them.

"Hinata-chan, you have everything you might need?" Neji jumped down, tucking the kunai away.

"H-hai, Neji-nii-san." Hinata followed Neji as he jumped onto the wall, taking one last glance at her home. Though all the pain she had suffered she would miss this place, her home, the place she was born. Neji took her hand and gave it a light squeeze to comfort her as best he could.

"Hinata, there's an upside to being Angels." He looked down at his fragile looking cousin that trembled from the cold wind and looked as if on the verge of tears. "I know how to take us away from here. We'll never have to worry for anyone else, but ourselves." Neji wrapped his arm around her tiny waist, sensing two unknown shinobi coming at them at an alarming speed. A quick glance showed Gaara and Baki racing toward them. "Hinata, close your eyes, this will be quick."

Gaara saw the male snake his arm around the girl, the urge to rip it off of him was strong, but his anger was drowned by panic. He was panicking on the inside; they were going to disappear, Shukaku could feel it, and he was growling and hissing as he watched the boy and girl evaporate into golden angel dust.

***yatagarasu: A three-legged raven that belongs to the sun godess, Amaterasu. Read that in a japanese folk lore book! In this I made them a type of demon.  
><strong>

**A/N: FINISHED! I somehow ended up changing the entire plot line, great…I sort of have an idea on how this is going to end so everything's cool so long as I have a general idea. Make sure to vote for your favorite pairing (or choose neither) and it might just happen in this fanfic! Hope you enjoyed! -Baron**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Quick notice, polls will close on the 22****nd**** of July! So, make your vote now! Also, I feel bad because the losing pair, well, lost…so I decided that I'll make a oneshot for the pairing that didn't make it into this fanfic! That way no one loses! Now on with the show!**

Chapter III: Demons Hunt While Angels Dream

The Kazekage had been furious when Baki and his children had returned empty handed, but it wasn't just the lack of an Angel that pissed him off, it was also the warrant that had been sent to him that the apartment his shinobi were occupying was to be inspected before the group could leave Konoha. Apparently, Gaara and Baki had been spotted on the grounds of the Hyuuga compound the day two Hyuuga genins disappeared. After two weeks of interrogating the sand ninja the onbu let them go, although Hyuuga, Hiashi demanded that he get some sort of compensation for their intrusion. The fool demanded a tremendous amount of money that the he refused to pay and then the prick had the audacity to complain to the Hokage, Sarutobi, with the pretext of showing disrespect to his clan. The son of a bitch got what he deserved when the Hokage told him to shut up, too bad Sarutobi couldn't help him shut up his council- he's never going to hear the end of it from them.

"Yo, pop! How's the psycho been," Kankuro asked as he stopped at his father's office, leaning on the door frame.

"Gaara hasn't stopped his damn seething, he's killing more than usual and it's becoming a pain in the ass. That child will cost me a fortune in reparations! Go, tell Baki on my behalf to uncover the reason of Gaara's sudden tantrum."

"Fine, at least I don't have to deal with the freak." With that Kankuro left to search for his sensai, running into Temari on the way. "Sup, bitch; seen Baki anywhere?"

"Shut up, you little fuck, and yes. Why?"

"Pops wants him to find out why Gaara's been acting like a freak more often."

"Really? That'll be dangerous; think he'll be alright? Gaara could kill him the moment he steps into the same room."

"I don't think he'll kill Baki, I think he finds the guy tolerable, and plus, better him than us."

"True, he's probably the only person Gaara doesn't completely hate," Temari turned towards the Suna training ground, signaling Kankuro to follow her.

Gaara's chest felt constricted, his head was pounding and that damn sensation of loss was causing it. All he could think of to do to ameliorate this pain was by hunting; it didn't do much good as one kill led to ten. As entertaining as it was hearing them scream and plead for mercy and forgiveness, his mind would always slip to the night the girl, Hinata, and her cousin, Neji, disappeared. Shukaku felt the same as before, and the grumbling demon wouldn't shut up about him being an idiot for letting her go. The only reason he knew their names was because those names were given to him when he was being interrogated by the Konoha shinobi. When they found no evidence proving that they captured the missing nin, they apologized for the intrusion and left. Using sand burial on a wondering woman he made it rain blood; feeding the hungry sand; that was his second kill that night and like the night before- it wasn't enough. The blood soaked his hair and clothes, it seeped in to meet his skin, it felt good. The nights in the desert were cold and the blood warmed him. He stalked on, searching for more pray. There must be more.

A drunkard stumbled away from a cabaret, warm from the multiple shots he had before leaving. Tripping on a can he fell to the ground, the alcohol numbing his senses. Up again, he took a left instead of a right that would have led to his apartment, he was stumbling over strange chunks of something he didn't care to identify. A smell rose, sobering him some, this smell instantly caused fear; it was metallic and putrid. Taking a closer look he saw the walls covered in blood, but it wasn't just on the walls, it was on the ground, on the unnamable chunks, even the small playground. Where had it all come from? The man shuddered and moved back, but something had crawled up his pants and shackled his feet to the ground, more of it binding his wrists to levitate him in the air. Two eyes glowed in the dark, no noise could be heard, but it was definitely laughing. He was only capable of letting out a low whimper before being violently torn from his middle, the organs spilling to the ground, the heat evident as steam drifted into the night.

"Baki, you're not going to reprimand me for what I just did, are you?" Gaara licked his lip, the blood from earlier had spewed onto them, some gathering on his chin to only be whipped by a tendril of sand.

"No, you wouldn't have listened." Baki came into view, away from the shadows where he had witnessed the murder of an innocent.

"Hm. What do you want?" Leaning on a wall Gaara rested his gaze on Baki who seemed to be evaluating his kills. "Enjoying the art?"

"If you're going to go on a rampage, at least clean up after yourself. I came to discuss the reason as to why you're more homicidal than usual."

"Enlighten me." The air reeked from the emptied bowls, and the smell was becoming unbearable to the older shinobi.

"Do you mind?" Baki pointed to the chunks of flesh littering the ground. Looking at the ground Gaara made the sand churn and swallow the lacerated bits. "Thank you. From what I can guess you're furious due to the failed mission, but what I don't understand is exactly why, you've never cared for missions in the first place. Or is it that what you really wanted got away?" Against the opposite wall, Baki leaned to gouge Gaara's expression; he was sure it had something to do with those Angels.

"They will not escape me next time. I will have that Angel- Hinata. They can't be far, the male- Neji- is a fledgling and his magic can't take them far. The female had just awakened or else her wings would have been longer."

"How do you know this?" Gaara wouldn't say more, leaving Baki to guess, and what he guessed wasn't far from the truth; the demon told him. "Where are you going Gaara?"

"I'm returning to Konoha, I will not return until I have every last Angel in my grasp." Gaara felt the wind push against him, like it was trying to tell him not to go.

"Shall I inform your father?" In a side glace Gaara gave Baki a cold look.

"That man is not my father, he proved that the day he sent Yashimaru to assassinate me, but go ahead and tell him, he couldn't stop me if he wanted to," each word was like acid slipping from his tongue.

"Very well, Gaara. I have one last thing to ask you; what will you do once you have the Angels?" This was important to him; Gaara alone was dangerous enough, but Gaara with Angels- that could give him whatever he wanted- would mark the end of Suna.

"I know what you're insinuating, and it's a brilliant idea, but I don't need the Angels to do something I can do myself. What I do with them is my business, not yours." In a cloud of sand Gaara disappeared into the desert to hunt Angels like a hunter would game.

.

.

.

Neji and Hinata sat on the ground in the middle of the forest, tired from traveling. The night they had disappeared Neji had managed to use whatever magic he had to teleport them as far away from the Hyuuga compound as possible, leaving them barely outside the walls of Konoha. From the wall they had leapt away to hide from the shinobi guarding it, but ended up using all the energy they had. They stopped to gather supplies and set up camp.

"Neji-nii-san, d-do you th-think we'll b-be okay," Hinata asked as she watched her cousin gut the fish he caught, a skill he had learned from the extreme survival training Gai-sensai had put his team through.

"No doubt, Hinata-chan, but just because we're on our own doesn't mean we can neglect our training."

"Hm. I w-will miss Kiba-kun an-and Shino-kun…" _'Naruto-kun as well.'_ "W-will y-you miss anyone N-Neji?" He realized Hinata was losing her stutter, but he didn't mention it, if he had she would become flustered and it would just worsen.

"Yes, I will miss my team- even if they got on my nerves most of the time." Hinata giggled, she felt better now. The idea of never seeing anyone she knew ever again was a sad one, but I would be better this way, at least she hoped. "Hinata give me your headband, we won't need them anymore. Once the clan finds out that we escaped we'll officially be known as rouge ninja, we'll have to run for the rest of our lives, unless we get a hang of these powers. Until then we have to train to protect ourselves, Hinata-chan, you can't afford to be timid anymore. If we're attacked we can not hesitate to kill, it's them or us, better them than us. Please, Hinata-chan, don't cry, it'll be hard at first but I promise we'll get through this."

"H-hai, Neji-nii-san." Reluctantly she handed over her leaf shinobi headband, her neck felt bare without it. She had been proud when Iruka-sensai had given her that headband, she felt like she had accomplished and done something right. Neji removed his and Hinata was astonished when she saw the clear forhead- the mark that expressed him being part of the side branch was gone. "Neji, your mark is gone!"

"You're probably wondering why, well, you see…Lord Hiashi had found Hinabi to be pig-headed, he believes her rebellious nature will make her an inappropriate head, you on the other hand were too feeble in his eyes, so neither of you were suitable to lead the clan. Neither of you were informed that about a month ago I was adopted by Hiashi-sama, making me eligible to be the next heir. Lord Hiashi removed the seal and I was made a member of the main branch, but personally I would rather have stayed a side branch member than be his son- I can barely stand being related to the man."

"I think y-you w-would have been a great le-leader, Neji."

"Arigato, Hinata-chan. I think you could have been a great leader as well." Neji took both headbands and buried them deep into the earth, without them they would no longer be seen as shinobi, just average people traveling through neighboring nations.

"I don't believe th-that, father is r-right, I am t-t-too weak to be a leader."

"You don't give yourself enough credit, Hinata-chan, what he thinks doesn't matter anymore. I know you're strong, in your own way, and you're only going to get stronger. We both are, after all we are Hyuuga's." Neji sat next to her and gave her a warm hug before continuing, "Plus being Angels also helps."

"Neji-nii, you're re-really kind, I'm glad I can trust you." Hinata returned his hug, enjoying the moment they had just shared.

"I can be when I want to, but don't tell anyone or else they'll think I've gone soft." Pink smudged his cheeks, but he was okay with it, he was flattered at her comment. Most people imagined him to be cruel and cold. Okay, he could be cold but he wasn't cruel. "Let's get the tents up and prepare to train tomorrow, okay, Hinata-chan."

"Hai!" That night Hinata would dream blissfully, tomorrow the same, incapable of foreseeing the hunting demon.

**A/N: Alright there it is! I'll also try to answer some of the unanswered questions my reviewers posted. Seriously love you guys! Next week we will meet the other three Angels- you'll never guess who they are! Remember to vote! -Baron **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Polls are now closed and the winner is NARUTO/SASUKE! Congrats yoai fans. NOW to the fans of NARUTO/SAKURA I promised to make a special one shot for you guys and I'll announce when it's out. I DON'T OWN NARUTO.**

Chapter IV: Angels in Hell

Neji stretched his limbs, sore from the previous days training, and rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he prepared himself for work. Looking out the window he watched the ocean move in and out of the shore, the sailors ready to depart to visit another nation, or returning from a long voyage at sea. It had been two months since both Hinata and himself had made it to the Tea country and settled in Port city, and Neji secretly wished to stay forever. Forever watching the waves, the seagulls squawking over head, and the boats drifting along and a constant speed; it was all really beautiful to him. When they first had arrived it was slightly frightening to learn of the gangs that ran the place, but after speaking with some of the town folk it was just a bunch of thugs that only picked fights when you got in there way. Don't bother them; they won't bother you, simple as that. Neji changed quickly, ran down the stairs into the living room and found Hinata placing a cheese omelet onto a plate and laid the breakfast before him. "Good morning, Neji-nii."

"Good morning, Hinata-chan. Why do you wake up so earlier? We don't have to go to work until eight, and it's barely seven."

"Go-gomen, I just enjoy watching the sun rise above the ocean, it's really pretty." Neji chuckled at his sweet cousin, she always loved such things, didn't matter whether it was looking at a single flower or an entire gallery of paintings, she seemed to love everything.

"Your hair has grown, Hinata, it's at your shoulder now. It looks good," he complemented, knowing that her face would become pink as an early sunset.

"Th-thank you," Hinata stuttered, frowning at the flaw she repeated her thanks, but clearer. Hinata rarely stuttered anymore, only when she is overly anxious, nervous, or embarrassed. Before it was impossible to understand her, the reason why people like her father thought she was stupid, but she managed to keep it under control as long as she spoke slowly and kept a calm mind. "Neji, will you go shopping with me today after work?"

"Of course, if I don't those _suitors_ of yours would be all over you. The last time I let you go shopping alone two asked for your hand, you're only twelve, going on thirteen in the coming winter!" With a little gasp Hinata apologized for that day, she didn't have to, but that was like her, always having to apologize for nothing. Neji was still trying to figure out a way to keep the males at a fair distance from their work place, but no matter how often he threatened them they managed to find a seat at the tea shop they were working at, waiting for their favorite waitress to come serve them. He was sure that sixty percent were there because of Hinata, and the other forty were made of jealous older women, hoping to be noticed by the increasing number of men. The women were over bearing sometimes, demanding multiple orders to get back at Hinata, but that was about it, the males though were relentless in their pursuit of his cousin, and it was becoming difficult to leave work without someone trying to tail them. At least one good thing came from her massive number of pursuers; they were able to raise the popularity of the tea shop and receive a massive paycheck, how else would they have gotten such a nice two story, two bedroom, seaside apartment? In truth he didn't blame the men for finding Hinata attractive, she was charming, loving, well mannered, and cute. Sadly, being twelve meant that the cute will fade and something more sexually appealing would rise from those ashes; chills went up Neji's spine at the thought of having to actually fight to protect his cousin's virginity. Thankfully that time won't come so soon, he had a few years to think of an effective plan until then.

The rest of the morning went with an early meditation lasting a half hour and a quick shower, Hinata waited for him at the door having done all of that before he even woke up. Living by the sea had its perks, one had a great view, and it was a ten minute walk to the beach, plus walking to work was always pleasant with the fresh ocean breeze gently brushing past them. The tea shop that they worked in was about a fifteen minute walk from their place, as it was in the city's main entrance, the opposite direction of where they lived due to the stalkers having found out where they lived previously. Once there they helped open up shop and Neji went into the kitchen ready to start cooking up the orders and preparing the tea, Hinata switched into her white serving kimono and greeted the usual guest with genuine hospitality, not that phony smile you often see at expensive restaurants. It was fairly easy today as it was a weekend, and children filled the tiny shop up, not enough room for Hinata's suitors to come in or get close to her. Children loved her, she was their dear onee-chan who smiled at you when you called her, and applauded you when you showed her your recent test. The children ranged from five years to the oldest being ten years, both girls and boys loved her, but the ten year old boys were very fussy when they didn't catch her attention. Hinata was busy sweeping the floor when the bell on top of the door chimed and two large bulky men entered, sitting down on one of the small benches to chat while they waited to be served.

"Hello, how may I serve you," Hinata greeted with a small bow and smile.

"Uh, I'll get two house specials and some saki for me and my pal," the smaller of the two asked, pointing to his much rougher looking friend.

"Right away sir; will that be all?"

"Yeah," the man answered getting another bow from Hinata before she left to inform Neji of their order. Returning with the meal was difficult as the children began playing on the floor while eating the snacks they ordered, she narrowly missed a running eight year old and a hyperactive six year old, but luckily she was able to make it to the waiting table with no real damage other than a crayon marking on her kimono.

"Here you go sir, two house specials and a bottle of saki for two. Might there be anything else," Hinata asked in case they had changed their mind.

"Nah, we're good," it was the rougher one that answered this time. As she left one of the kids asked Hinata to draw with them, two tables down from the men. Looking around there was no one that wasn't served so she sat herself down and commenced doodling with the child. "Hey, did you hear about the one of Jirocho's men disserting the gang to look for those two genin from Konoha," Hinata's ears perked when she heard the name of her birth place. "Well, supposedly some lord or whatever's putting up a thirty thousand yen reward for whoever manages to find them and bring them to him before the chunin exams begin."

"These lords are real asses sometimes, wouldn't blame them kids for running away in the first place. Hey, so the guy before, from Jiocho's gang, what happened to that fellow? Is he dead yet?"

"Yup, Jirocho sent some hired nin after the guy and stabbed him to death, only reason anyone knows he's dead is 'cause the guys he hired were real sloppy, left the body on the docks for anyone to see. It was disgusting, I mean, geez, I take my kid fishing there!"

"Would you go after those genin? With thirty thousand yen can you really blame a guy for trying to earn a bit of money?"

"Hm… Nope, too much work to look for a pair of brats, I have my own to look after you know. Although the money does seem tempting, I highly doubt I'd be able to give up those kids for some cash that would most likely get me mugged walking home. What about you?"

"Same. I wouldn't do it; it'd be on my conscience if those kids get hurt when I turn them in. I can't have that; I'd die from guilt. We should get going, our breaks almost over, and I really don't need the boss to chew my ass out today for being late again."

"The boss isn't that bad, I think she has a thing for you," the man chuckled when the other gave him a face of disbelief.

"Onee-chan, are you okay? You look really white, almost like a cloud," the child Hinata sat with asked, trying to look at her face. No, she was not okay; her father was looking for them. Hinata knew how persistent he could be when he wanted something done. Telling the child she would be right back she bolted to the kitchen and pulled Neji outside through the back door.

"Hinata, what's wrong," Neji asked as he watched Hinata's eyes follow anything that moved and her hands clutching each other tightly.

"N-neji, w-w-we have to le-leave," Hinata blurted out her eyes finally locking on him, her lower lip trembling slightly. "I-I w-was lis-listening to th-these two m-men and th-they said th-that a l-l-lord from Konoha i-i-is searching f-f-for tw-two missing g-genin! It's f-f-father! I-it has to b-be!" Hinata was on the verge of tears as Neji hugged her tightly to him, rubbing her back, in an attempt to calm her.

"If what they said is true, we will have to leave as soon as possible."

"B-but where w-will we g-go," Hinata questioned, calming down enough to not stutter so much. "If the news h-has already reached here, who is t-to say it hasn't reached the o-other nations?" Neji's head was beginning to pound with an oncoming head ache. Even though they have been training and practicing their magic, it wasn't enough to insure their safety; they had too little experience to defend themselves. He didn't know what to do and that caused him even more distress, with no plan they were open game, especially here, in the nation full of money hungry gangs just waiting for a chance at that kind of cash.

"I don't know where we can go, but we have to leave. If we stay here I'm sure that the gangs here will catch on and suspect us eventually, we're the only ones that hail from the fire nation." Hinata could feel her cousin trembling, his face serious and pained at the news, she suddenly felt guilty at having told him, she knew how much Neji grew to love this place with its forests to the west and ocean to the east. She wrapped her arms around him, holding him as closely as possible. For a moment it was like they were being completely swallowed by the darkness of the situation, finding solace in knowing that they would see it through together.

"Neji, I have an idea. Maybe instead of moving farther away from our enemy, how about we move closer." Hinata commenced explaining when he gave her a bewildered look. "As most people believe genin to be slow and simple minded, they will assume we will want to get as far away as possible and search for us in the farthest nations first, ignoring the place we ran from originally. Obviously we won't return to Konoha, that would just be foolish, but instead we can inhabit one of the other cities like Tanzuku Gai or Otafuku Gai. We can gather our gear, take our money and leave there at end of the weak, giving us time to prepare ourselves with some disguises in case we come across some group on our journey there."

"As much as I want to argue against it, it is the best course of action, well done Hinata. It seems Hiashi-sama has missed out on a great leader." Hinata blushed, hating it because she knew Neji loved making her blush, none the less she smiled at him. "Let's get back inside, how else are we going to get that very important paycheck by the end of the week? I feel sad that we have to leave."

"I'm sorry; I know how much you enjoy this place."

"That too, but I meant I'm sad over the fact that I won't be able to see that sad look your suitors will make once they learn you left, that would be a sight to see."

"Neji, that is so mean of you, though I'm glad you're feeling better. I'm going to miss this place as well, the people had this rough kindness to them; if that makes any sense. If we weren't being hunted I wouldn't mind living here forever."

"I agree."

A week was the time limit and that's what had already passed, it was the end of the week and there was nothing left to do, but head out. They managed to sell their apartment, bought some new equipment and other necessities for the trip, and the day before they left they had informed their manager before closing that they would be leaving on account of a their family wanting them to return, and she had been more than understanding. She gave them their separate checks with an added bonus for all the work they done and wished them the best of luck. As they went they had to sneak by some thugs that were patrolling the area, but other than that it was simply the matter of how fast they wanted to go.

Within two weeks they had made it to Tanzuku Gai, and it dawned on them that maybe it wasn't such a good idea to choose this city, a quick view of the street told you what it was all about, it was a party central. One thought came to Hinata, _this is like Hell_. Casino's were everywhere, vender's sold dirty, useless things to people that passed them, women stood on street corners giving men flirtatious looks and inviting them to join them for an hour or two. It was all so very disturbing to the underage youths. Hinata instintly moved closer to Neji whenever someone offered them a smoke or whenever a drunk came too close for comfort.

"Hey cutie, what's your name," a rather large man asked. Okay, he wasn't large he was borderline obese, yeah, that was the right word. He was an obese man in an uncomfortable, funky smelling suit, his thin hair combed over in an attempt to hide the large bald spot. "Aw, you ain't gonna tell me? Well, not like it really matters to me anyway." He grabbed hold of Hinata's chin with his sausage fingers and began examining her tiny features. "You're a real high quality girl; you wouldn't sell badly, not bad at all. A lot of guys would pay big bucks for a little missy like you and when you're older you wouldn't be a bad catch either." Neji tugged at Hinata and finally had her free from the man's hands, Hinata felt panic over what the man was talking about. "So, little miss, would you like to work for me? The pay's real good, and you wouldn't have to worry about living accommodations."

"No, she will not be working for you! Now leave us alone," Neji shouted, his face red from absolute rage. "Hey, leave her alone!"

"Shut up kid, this is business! I'm not gonna let you just run of on me now, you know too much now, come here," the fat man took hold of Hinata's arm and proceeded to yank her away from Neji who pulled on the opposite arm. Hinata was terrified out of her mind, she should have been able to take him, but the things he said, what he meant to do to her…she was only twelve! "What the fuck, buzz off you ass-hole! Can't you see I'm talking," the fat one shouted to a tall broad male with white hair who grabbed his thick wrist.

"Forgive me, I just assumed you were about to kidnap this young lady to be one of your street whores, but if that wasn't it, might you explain to me what you were actually doing?"

"Like I said before, shit face, I was talking," he shouted before a large clenched fist smashed his face in and propeled his body backwards to land in an unconscious heap two feet away.

"Man, I really hate scum like that fool! Yo, you kids okay," he asked as he cleaned his bloody fist. Turning to them he gave them a mischievous smile and slight bow. "What a surprise to see two young Hyuuga here, and Angels at that!" Both Neji and Hinata stiffened, but kept their eyes on the newcomer.

"Who are you and how do you know," Neji questioned the man who waved a hand at them to follow him into one of the smaller restaurants in Tanzuku Gai. It was much calmer inside than it was outside and they were able to get a private booth to speak. "Well? Are you going to answer me?"

"I am the most holy hermit sage of the mount Myoboku Toads, otherwise known as the Toad Sage, and it is a pleasure to meet ya! But for a couple of Angels you can call me Jiraiya," the sage announced while somehow managing to summon a large orange toad inside the very tiny booth. "Oops, that was probably not such a good idea."

"Jiraiya-sama, th-thank you for saving me earlier," Hinata said as she looked down into her lap, too shy to look her hero in the eye. "Um, you answered one of our questions; do you mind an-answering the other, please?"

"You are probably the kindest Hyuuga I have ever met! What an adorable cousin you have…"

"Neji and this is my cousin Hinata," Neji provided.

"Thank you, Neji, now to answer your question on how I know is pretty simple. I'm much older and wiser and the signs are easy to identify, it's just that people aren't very observant anymore, plus being an Angel myself helps a bit."

"WHAT," both shouted, staring at the older male before them with wide eyes.

"Probably should have told you that first, huh?"

"Yes, you should have."

**A/N: This was the longest chapter I have ever written! Hope you enjoyed and I AM SO SORRY that Gaara wasn't in this chapter, but in the next chapter he'll be meeting a new Angel! I'm hoping to explain the Angels more thoroughly as well.**

_**TO MANIACSLAUGH: Thank you for the review, and to answer you, yes. I made Temari and Kankuro this way because I did want to make Gaara more isolated, plus, it takes place before the Chunin exams so originally they weren't so kind. In the Dog that fell in love with a Cat I made them out to be the loving siblings and I love them that way, I hope I will be able to change their attitudes in this story before the end. **_

_**-Baron**_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Time to find out who's the fourth Angel! Let's see if you guessed right! I'm hoping to shed some light on the Angels, though I'm going to keep some parts to myself- don't want to give everything away. Also, to all __**Naruto/Sakura**__ fans, that one shot I promised is out! Title is, __**Love not meant for me**__, rated M and if you can't find it just go to my page and scroll to the bottom, there's a list of all the stories I've made so far. Enough of this, I tire of this author's note! On with the show! I DON'T OWN NARUTO!_

Chapter V: Blood and Gold for the Fallen Angel

There was no sound coming from Konoha, obviously as people would be asleep at three in the morning; only creatures of the night were active when the humans have hidden themselves inside their walls. Gaara had returned to Konoha with the hopes to pick up Hinata's scent that would lead him to her, but her scent was everywhere. Her scent, the scent of lilies, lingered wherever she went, it was like an echo of her presence and it confused him when he focused on one thread and it lead him to some useless location like a flower shop, or the Konoha Academy, or back to his original starting point, the Hyuuga compound. No one could sense him, Shukaku made sure of this, as he searched under the moons light. Speaking of Shukaku, the giant demon raccoon had been unusually helpful and his constant growling had toned down to a low grumble every so often. The only time he spoke was when he wanted to give Gaara tidbits of information on the Angel, and it was pissing him off, Shukaku would tell him something and when he asked for more the damn raccoon would suddenly become silent. It had been two months and none of the threads he had followed helped, and whenever he decided he should just leave and search away from the village Shukaku would screech inside his head to stay put, that they would return.

"**Patience, Gaara, they are close. I can sense them, and they have another with them," **Shukaku purred, Gaara could feel the demon grin.

"Another?"

"**Yes, another Angel has appeared and it is much more powerful than even me, and once the fledglings mature and bind themselves to a host they will be completely lost to us,"** Gaara stopped following a scent, his head was pounding and his stomach churned uncomfortably. He could not believe that, that an Angel was stronger than Shukaku the demon, one of the nine tailed beasts and that soon even his Hinata would be stronger than him, no, she would be torn to shreds if he had to kill her. The pounding increased as he imagined her under his mercy, and for the second time in his life he was afraid, he was afraid that he would lose himself and he would slaughter her and not realize that he did until she became cold hard flesh.

"Shukaku, enough, I demand you tell me everything you know of them, not just these bits of information you feed me when you are bored," Gaara growled, he wanted to have his Angel before she was able to overpower him, the need to find her had been rising at a constant rate since the day he lost her. Shukaku was silent, and he didn't speak until Gaara continued on aimlessly through the streets believing that the demon would not respond like the previous night.

"**STOP,"** the raccoon's shriek surprised Gaara and halted him in front of an apartment. **"In there boy, in there is my brother! Kyuubi!" **Gaara cringed as the screech made his head pound, but he turned his head toward the door and picked up two mixed scents, one was that of mint the other pinewood, and above that the smell of sex.

"I am not entering there," Gaara said in disgust, he did not feel like being a witness to the exchange of human fluid. "Just because your brother is in there does not mean I will risk being caught, you pervert."

"**First of all, I am not a pervert, and just the fact of you saying the word 'pervert' seems so out of character. Second, Kyuubi isn't the only thing in there, there's an Angel too, and it will be awakening soon, as the pheromones have increased dramatically."**

"I won't go in if you don't explain," Gaara threatened. "Tell me or we leave."

"**That's a lie! You know you want an Angel, you wouldn't risk it disappearing on you like the other two!"**

"It won't disappear; it's too weak to even teleport away." The demon growled but resigned to giving his vessel the answer he sought. "I want to know everything you know."

"**Alright, I'll tell you whatever you want, but we catch the Angel after. I promise okay?"** Gaara thought for a moment and finally agreed when the demon began to whine about him being cruel. **"For a vessel you could be a demon when you want to be, geez! Now, where to begin…I guess I'll have to start from the very beginning. Yatagarasu- I mentioned them before- I told you that they mated with witches and created the hybrids humans now know as Angels, but what I didn't tell you was that these Yatagarasu weren't created like other demons, they weren't birthed like Kyuubi and I, they are the manifestation of a man's desire. They could only hold a solid form when they merge with something already tide to the earth, they needed to devour a human's soul and steal their body, from there they could alter it however they wanted and I guess they just really thought a three-legged raven would be cool. I don't know why they couldn't choose something a little more threatening looking." **Shukaku sighed aloud in Gaara's head.

"With these bodies they were capable of mating with witches, correct?"

"**Yes and their offspring inherited all their vehement powers, now, think of these Yatagarasu as total pricks, like your old man, stop growling at me, I didn't mean to offend you."**

"Hurry up and explain then." Gaara hated when he, or anyone mentioned his father, he loathed the man with a passion. Maybe he should have killed him when he had the chance? Yeah, probably would have saved him a load of trouble.

"**Hey! You where the one asking to know everything I do! Back to where I was, oh, so think of the Yatagarasu as these old pricks that wanted everything, the reason being that the desires that they were made of craved what their human body could not achieve, be it money, food, sex, or some other human want. The offspring were completely different from their father's; they took after their mother's- the witches. What do you know about witches?"**

"Not much other than witches were human's with powers," Gaara answered. His head turned to the apartment when he heard a noise, the smell coming from inside had dulled from the night breeze, but the actions inside had resumed and it pervaded the air around him.

"**Not bad, well, it is common knowledge. 'Witch' is another name given to shamans, humans that governed and understood wandering spirits and creatures, they were ideal concubines to propagate creatures like themselves. Shamans though, are ones for peace and prosperity and they believed in humanity overcoming their inner demons, blah, blah, and blah. Their younglings were more into improving the lives of humans; this is why they're called Angels. Their form was mostly human with wings protruding on their backs, they could change their looks, even make their wings invisible, but they're still there. Look, there's a hell of a lot more to tell you, can't I finish some other day?"**

"How do I know you won't just remain silent like the other times I've asked?"

"**Uh! I promised you, didn't I? Can we just get the Angel and go?"** The red head drove Shukaku mad, the boy had an uncanny ability to frustrate him, and he has yet to meet someone more annoying. The noises in the apartment stopped again, and now the sound of running water could be heard.

"One last thing, I want to know about the awakening, you can tell me the whole background story after we leave for the others."

"**Thank you! When an Angel awakens it is usually around puberty, but sometimes it can take a year or two to fully awaken its powers, but there are bursts that affect the body, those bursts make the body very appealing to the human eye and makes the body release strong pheromones. Our little guest upstairs most likely fell for it, I feel bad for that bastard. The human probably feels as if he or she had fallen in love. The pheromones are a sort of distraction, it makes humans hesitate to kill; I mean who wants to kill something they find attractive?"**

"Hm." The water stopped running, Gaara used the sand to slither underneath the door and break the lock. Soundlessly he entered the apartment and found it littered with junk ranging from everyday trash to training scrolls. Avoiding the haphazardly thrown objects he made his way up the stairs and saw a single door, ajar. The smell from before was so strong to Gaara's sensitive nose that he had to cover his nose, and with his third eye he inspected the room, it was also a mess and a bed took up the left corner with drawers against the right wall. He found two males about his age sleeping underneath a thick blanket, hugging each other, the one with black hair had his arm draped over his lover, the other with golden hair wrapped his arms around the other's torso. "Which is your brother?"

"**Wow, you don't find it disturbing that they're both males and having sex?"**

"No. What goes on between two people is their own business, I don't care. I don't even know why people care about this kind of crap anyway."

"**Cool, cause having to deal with a homophobe seems so troublesome."** The third eye moved along the room and after a full inspection for possible traps it returned to being sand and disappeared into Gaara's gourd.** "I can't tell, a demons scent is trapped inside the human body after they've been sealed and the only way to tell is to get a better sniff."** Gaara groaned and Shukaku gave an evil laugh. **"Oh shut up and just smell them, they took a bath after their fun. Take a good whiff, buddy." **

"You are one sick bastard."

**"I hear that a lot."** Opening the door he closed the distance between him and the bed, the occupants did not stir. Even with the shower Gaara was still able to smell the scent of sex on both males, he sniffed the raven haired boy first, he smelt of mint and it hurt his nose causing him to draw back.

"Well?" Gaara's nose tingled and burned, he didn't like the scent of mint. "Is that Kyuubi or is it the Angel?"

"**Strangely he's neither, that only means one thing; my brother is trapped inside the body of an Angel."** With a closer look Gaara couldn't imagine the golden haired one to have a demon inside his being, he couldn't sense hate, or anger from him, just peace. Did this boy know no suffering at the hands of others? Was it because he was an Angel that he was happy? That couldn't be, if anyone knew he was an Angel he would already be on his way to being sold to the highest bidder. Confusion fogged Gaara's mind as he contemplated this, something akin to jealousy sparked inside him. His sand wrapped around the lovers as a smile graced their faces. Why should he be happy, I want to be happy too, Gaara thought and smiled when he imagined their blood painting the walls a pretty shade of crimson. **"Gaara!" **As he clenched his fist his sand did not respond to his command. Shukaku used whatever chakra he could manage to slip by to stop the incensed red head. **"What the hell do you think you're doing? We need the Angel!"**

"I don't care, I want to see this one dead! His happiness mocks me, he mocks me with something I am incapable of having! If I can't be happy, he can't be either!" Pushing his chakra limit he tried to surround the now awake genin(sp?).

"Who the hell are you," the raven haired boy cried as he leaped out of the way, the blond one doing the same thing. Gaara's head was pounding as he internally argued with Shukaku, his face morphing to that of his demon as Shukaku tried to take control.

"SHUT UP!" his eyes changed from their light green hues to a menacing yellow, the center with its diamond and four points stared the male down, the blond one shook violently, but seemed to gather courage.

"Sasuke, quickly get out! I'll distract him," the blond one shouted to the dark haired one- Sasuke.

"Are you out of your fucking mind Naruto? Look at the guy, he's out for blood," Sasuke shouted at Naruto. Gaara whipped his sand at Sasuke and trapped the boy on the north wall, another tendril of sand rushed Naruto when he attempted to run towards Sasuke, it managed to knock the boy down but it would not crush him like Gaara wanted.

"**Gaara, stop,"** Shukaku commanded.

"No!" Gaara's hand fisted in his hair, the pain was becoming unbearable; it was like someone was using a kunai to dig a hole in his skull.

"**Think, no, smell! Do you smell that Gaara? It's Hinata's scent, it's on his hand, he could be her friend, and you don't want to make her sad do you? You kill him and you make her miserable**!" Shukaku tried to calm his host, he needed the Angels together or else his plan would come to ruin.

"H-Hinata… I don't want her to be sad," Gaara mumbled, his chakra receded and the sand holding Sasuke released the boy, the sand above Naruto crumbled and it slowly returned to Gaara's gourd. "Hinata…"

"**Think of Hinata, it would hurt her feelings if you killed one of her friends, she wouldn't like you because of it,"** Shukaku whispered, not wanting to get Gaara all worked up again. Being sealed within the boy, Shukaku was able to see how torn the boy was and some part of him had snapped, causing him to lash out. Gaara slumped against the wall and slid onto the ground, his eyes half lidded from exhaustion and lack of chakra. Sasuke was knocked out cold; Naruto stared wide eyed at the red head while slowly crawling to his unconscious lover.

"I don't want her to hate me, I don't want Hinata to be scared of me, but she probably will be and it's your entire fault," Gaara whined like a five year old. Shukaku would have found it hilarious if the boy wasn't lingering between the land of dreams and consciousness, Gaara was keeping himself awake by mumbling incoherent things about Hinata and this caught Naruto's attention.

"How do you know Hinata," Kyuubi's host questioned cautiously, aware that if he angered the boy he would die.

"Hinata, she's your friend…You're lucky, I wanted friends too, but everyone hates me. I want Hinata to be my friend, but she'll be afraid of my demon and she'll end up hating me because of him. No one likes Shukaku," Gaara mumbled to himself, not really focusing on Naruto. "She's my Angel!" Gaara gave the blond a ridiculous smile, the kind a child would give to his parents when he announces that he found something amazing or made a new friend.

"Hinata wouldn't hate you because of that. Sh-she's too nice to hate anyone; she would like you if you don't hurt her." Naruto was confused, he didn't know why he was comforting him but it felt right. He looked into his eyes that have now returned to their soft green and saw a pain he knew all too well, the look brought back painful memories that he would rather have buried deep within his subconscious with no way of resurfacing. "Yes, she would like you a lot."

"I want to see her; I want to see my Angel! Gods, if I could just see her smile at me!" Gaara's chest hurt and it felt like he was falling into that lonely pit he existed in for the first six years of his life. "I don't want to be alone anymore!"

"You're not alone, you're here and talking to me aren't you?" Naruto looked more clearly at the red head; his face was scrunched in pain. The moonlight that entered exposed the boy's shocking features, his skin was so fair it matched Hinata's in whiteness, and this made the dark circles surrounding his eyes more pronounced, he looked to be made of marble with a decieving softness. It made him look like a fallen angel. Naruto scooted forward and sand whipped before him but fell limply to the ground, the moonlight making the sand sparkle and shine. The ground looked to be layered in gold dust. A harsh twist in Gaara's intestines made Gaara's entire being convulse and blood spewed to the ground where it joined the golden sand. Blood and gold mixed before the fallen angel.

_A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Next chapter I'll have Jiraiya finish explaining, and I'm going to have Hinata meet Gaara in either the next chapter or the one after. It's time they met, don't you agree? Until the next!_

_-Baron_


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Many thanks to those who added my story to their favorite story list! Love you guys! So…who is the fifth Angel? One more Angel to go! I DON'T OWN NARUTO!_

Chapter VI: Demons Hunting

Jiraiya sipped his saki slowly, letting the Hyuuga's stare at him in shock at the discovery of another Angel in their midst. He observed them and felt bad for the two gennin who had just awakened, he knew why they fled and he understood the necessity of knowledge at these moments. Most people knew of the Angels and end up searching for them, some don't believe, thinking of them as a sort of tale told by desperate humans wanting a miracle. Jiraiya sighed and placed the saki cup down; he looked down at the youths and coughed to rouse them from their shocked stupor. Neji looked grave and Hinata was trembling, but overall they looked terrified.

"Look, I'm assuming you don't fully understand your situation, that you don't really understand why things are the way they are. I want to help you; it pains me to have to leave two vulnerable preteens by themselves."

"We don't need your help! We're doing just fine on our own," Neji shouted as he rose from his seat abruptly. Hinata touched his elbow to get him to calm down.

"Please Neji, we need help. He is older and is more experienced than us; it would be wiser to have someone to teach us." Neji huffed but sat back down with his eyes shut and his arms crossed over his chest. "Please do not mind him Jiraiya-sama, he is just very protective. We hope to be your faithful students and learn much under your supervision." Hinata bowed, Neji reluctantly did the same. Jiraiya was flattered by the tiny female; looking at her he still couldn't believe she was a Hyuuga.

"I accept you as my students, and my first lesson will be the understanding of what an Angel is. Like you, I awakened around the time I hit puberty, I managed to stay in Konoha because of my friendship with my sensei."

"You are from Konoha?" Neji looked at the man suspiciously; he scooted closer to Hinata in case he had to push her away from the older male.

"Don't worry, I'm not one of your family's search dogs, don't look so surprised, a lot of people know of Hiashi paying for your return. Yes, I am from Konoha, I am one of the three great sannin, taught by the third Hokage himself, and sensei to the deceased fourth Hokage!" Hinata looked at him in awe, she was amazed that such a person would be teaching them; it was very exciting as the prospect of becoming just as powerful as the sannin before them became a possibility. Neji was left slack jawed; he didn't know that he was such a powerful man. "Now, to start the lesson I need to know what you know about the Angels."

"From what our Academy sensei explained, an Angel is a creature that is sought out by man as they can grant any wish and that there is only five in existence at a time, and that was pretty much it," Neji answered, his eyes serious. The food they ordered had just arrived and for a moment they just stared at the plate of yakisoba, Jiraiya was the first to try the meal, the youths followed his example when they realized they didn't need his permission to start eating.

"Hm. Well, at least they didn't tell you complete crap." Hinata began to choke and Neji had to pat her back to get her breathing again, he glared and Jiraiya who gave Hinata an apologetic look. "Sorry, what I meant was that they at least told you the truth. When I was a kid they told me that Angels were these evil demons that created chaos where ever they went."

"W-why would they lie?" Hinata asked when she finally caught her breath.

"To be honest I don't know, maybe they were being selfish and wanted to keep the true purpose of the Angels a secret; less competition I guess. Only way I understood what an Angel really was, was when Sarutobi-sensei found out I was one," Jiraiya chuckled aloud.

"How did he find out that you are an Angel," Neji asked, curious as Hinata was. Both leaned forward when the sage paused for affect.

"That day I had been assigned to a three man squad, and that day Sarutobi-sensei had challenged our group to catch a bell, sadly there were only two and I was the unlucky guy to not have gotten a bell, as punishment I ended up being tied to a wooden stump and unable to eat my lunch. When everyone else left, the old man finally decided to let me out, he used a kunai to cut the rope, I squirmed and this caused him to cut through part of my clothes. I had managed to learn how to wrap my wings around my body, just like you're doing right now Neji." Jiraiya sighed. "From the cut he was able to see the feathers sticking out, I was terrified that he would hate me for being a monster and kill me, but he ended up smiling at me and we've had a great friendship ever since."

"And Hokage-sama assisted in hiding your true form from others," Hinata added, it was such a low input that he had to strain to hear what she had said.

"Yup, though this didn't spare me from his constant lectures and reproaches on my misconducts." At this Jiraiya gave a deep sigh and sunk into his seat, another sip of saki before he returned his attention to the Hyuuga. "Let us return to what you are, I must inform you that the knowledge I have acquired has been from intensive study of old tales and legends, it took me years to separate truth from false claims."

"How did you know what was truth?"

"That is easily answered my dear Hinata, what was false was discarded when it did not match a trait that applied to me and my abilities, but some parts were hard to differ as truth or fiction. Some stories told of curses and rituals that our kind was used for, and back then I was still honing my power and had no way of trying these rituals for myself, though I certainly wouldn't want to."

"Why would that be? Was it too complicated for you to perform, or is it that the result could prove terrifying?" Neji's eyes sparkled with curiosity and intrigue.

"You are right on both accounts, it was far too complicated and what would come forth of that experiment would be disastrous for all nations."

"It is that powerful a ritual? What would have happened if you had fulfilled the ritual requirements?" Neji looked at his tiny cousin, her eyes focused on the older male, serious was her facial expression.

"We would have opened the gates of Hell…" The three shinobi sat in silence as they let this bit of information sink in. Hinata couldn't believe that they were capable of such a thing, that she, someone who has been called weak by her own relations, was capable of causing chaos and destruction. "Let's not worry about that, as long as I'm here that will never happen. From where we left off, it is obvious that you have an overall understanding that you are creatures of power. I will start with the information I was capable of gathering, though it may not be complete I am sure that what I have gathered is true, or close to it.

"Angels weren't part of specific families; they were descendants of shamans and an extinct race of demons. I don't know much about these unknown demons other than that they came from human's desires. Well, these creatures weren't like their fathers, they weren't wicked and selfish beings that only satisfied their baser instincts. The offspring that they had created took after the shamans that sought happiness for human kind, their children were good and virtuous, they went forth and created peace to warring lands, fed the hungry, and healed those near death; this is why we're called Angels. It wasn't surprising that the fathers were displeased with this, they tried to change their children's ways, but it was in vain. At first they tolerated their kind nature but soon it proved to them a bothersome trait that got in their way, the demons loved causing pain to humans and it was their goal to cause as much havoc as possible, but the Angels continued to heal the human's open wounds and comforted the weak. What relationship they had with one another had diminished over the years and each fought with one another when they came across each other. The last straw came when the demons decided to destroy the shamans that brought the Angels into the world in hopes of never created more of the Angels, this angered the Angels and a war between these powerful beings ensued.

"You're probably wondering what this has to do with you; I can see it in your eyes, this part also explains why there can only be five Angels at a time. What happened next was pure chaos, and humans were stuck in the middle, and man had had enough of being the damsel in distress, so to speak, they decided it was time that they got into the action. When the war was nearing its end, only five Angels were still standing, one demon was still fighting against the creatures it helped create, and most of the humans that fought had died, the rest refused to fight any longer. Four humans braved one final battle and they headed towards the mountain that swelled with a thick miasma, they didn't hear the loud curse the final demon spat at the Angels. As the demon died he cursed the Angels; that they will forever serve the humans, that they will become the slaves of the wicked beings that had created their fathers. When the demon perished the humans over heard this and did not wish that to be true, they did not want corrupt humans to have such power and the Angels shared the same sentiment, so they let their souls be consumed by the four brave humans."

"Wait; wouldn't there have been an extra soul? And that doesn't explain why we have to bind ourselves to another person?"

"I'm getting there Neji. The spare soul was joined with another, like a double yoke, and was consumed by the person that would later found the Hyuuga clan, the last three were distributed and the humans scattered to the four winds, never to see each other." Jiraiya sighed before he continued. "This didn't mean the curse wasn't still active, the curse demanded that anyone who is an Angel be bound to a human and serve them and fulfill their every desire, if they do not find a human before the anniversary of their awakening then the magic that is stored within the Angel's body will become like poison and kill them, and another of that clan will become the new Angel."

"How does binding ourselves keep us from dying exactly," Neji inquired, his hand clutching at the cup of tea he had ordered, Hinata sipped hers and listening intently.

"There's only two ways of killing an Angel and that is if our master wishes it, or we die from the magic build up. We must give this excess power to the human we bound our self so we can survive, this in turn extends the life of our master. Many Angels had cruel masters and to end the cruelty given them they would refuse to give their masters their power and this would kill both master and Angel, of course the Angel would be reincarnated from the same clan and obtain a new master that was just as cruel. This way the demon's curse is acted out."

"J-Jiraiya-sama, must we suffer under a cruel master? Is it not possible to serve someone kinder, someone we trust deeply," Hinata asked. "Also, why can't we just instill the energy inside an inanimate object such as a tree or rock?"

"I had the same idea once, it was a lesson I will never forget. I used a tree for my experiment and the poor thing exploded! I found out that because it had nothing to circulate the massive amount of energy it just built up and exploded, same thing goes for a rock and don't get me started with the goldfish. The tiny thing was incapable of absorbing all of the energy, that was a sad day for me." Hinata and Neji looked at each other in horror at the painful fate the fish had suffered.

"This means that humans are the only things capable of withholding our power, but does the person necessarily have to be cruel?"

"No, Neji, they just have to be human. Look at me, I'm bound and I'm fairly happy, even if the person I'm bound to can be a bitch." Neji covered Hinata's ears, and sent a second glare at the old sage.

"Again, I'm sorry." Jiraiya stood from his seat and paid for the meal, Hinata and Neji followed the sannin out the door and into a large casino. Gamblers paid no mind to the newcomers and focused on their slot machines and tables that they were stationed at. One table in particular was surrounded by people, they were throwing dice and betting on numbers, the men where howling in delight as they won, the females that clung to their arms rewarded them with affectionate kisses and intimate touches. One woman was flushed from the saki she was holding in her left hand and laughed alongside the men, even though they were laughing at her.

"Yo, Tsunade, get your ass over here! I need you to meet my new students, and will you please stop tormenting Shizune, the girl is going to worry herself sick because of you," Jiraiya yelled, catching the blond woman's attention. Tsunade stuck out her tongue at him and placed a large stack of cash on the table, demanding they exchange it for chips. Jiraiya looked down at the preteens and motioned them to his hotel where they paid for a room themselves; they didn't want Jiraiya to have to baby them. The woman, Tsunade, eventually stumbled in an hour later, her arm was over the shoulder of a petite woman keeping her from falling. Hinata presumed her to be the one called Shizune as her face looked tired, her cheeks were lacking blood and her hair was in disarray.

"Jiraiya, you idiot, I lost all my money because of you," the drunken woman shouted at the white haired man. "Shizune, take me to my room and bring me some more saki!"

"Tsunade-sama, please understand that if you continue this way you might die from alcohol poisoning," Shizune cried, a pig in her arms squealed as she squeezed him tightly against herself.

"Ton Ton, you understand me don't you? Of course you do, you're the only one who knows how much I love my saki!" The pig squealed again and jumped into its master's arms. "If you won't get me my saki, Shizune, then fine! Jiraiya I want saki, I command you to bring me some!"

"I think you should listen to Shizune. Woman get off of me!" Tsunade wrapped her hands around Jiraiya's neck and proceeded to strangle the man senselessly, all the while Neji and Hinata watched from their door, a look of confusion fixed on their faces. It took five minutes to get Tsunade off of Jiraiya; she took Ton Ton from Shizune and marched into her room, not once looking back at the Angel. "That woman is so cruel to me sometimes!" Jiraiya stood with the help of Shizune and turned his attention to his new students. "Forgive her, she is addicted to gambling and drinking but in truth she is a good person. Tomorrow I will formally introduce you both, but until then you can rest in your room without fear of intrusion." Jiraiya said his good-night and took his leave, before entering into her master's room Shizune stared at Hinata and Neji with recognition, but said nothing of what they really were. That night Hinata was plagued by the memory of the man wanting to take her away from Neji, she would wake during the night, her mouth dry and her eyes drowned in tears.

"Good morning," Jiraiya called to the gennin who exited their room, he gave Hinata a curious look when he spied dark circles under her eyes, he turned to Neji but he just nodded to the old sennin. "Ahem, well, I was looking through one of the scrolls I was able to salvage from an old shrine that spoke of the Angels and after carefully going through its contents I was able to determine our next course of action."

"And what would that be, Jiraiya-sama? Oh! First, would you like to join Neji and me for breakfast; there we can discuss the matter more privately." Hinata smiled up at Jiraiya, she motioned him into their room where she commenced to make a series of delectable treats to fill their grumbling stomachs. Jiraiya was content with the meal and as he waited for the others to enter he thought of a good way to explain his plan. Tsunade entered, her hand clutching her hair as the after effects of her drinking left her with a hangover, Shizune carried Ton Ton in her arms and a smile graced her face at the smell of food.

"How are you feeling, Tsunade? Alcohol finally got to you did it?" Jiraiya smiled when Tsunade shouted at him to shut up and winced at the loudness of her own voice. Hinata brought the women their breakfast and tea, Tsunade gave her a thankful smile and Shizune did the same. "Tsunade, I want to introduce my new students, Hinata and Neji Hyuuga." Tsunade choked on her tea and Shizune was forced to leap out of the way lest she get sprayed.

"New students, when did this happen," Tsunade asked when she was able to breathe again, she looked at both Hyuuga. Tsunade was aware of the search for these two, she wasn't sure if it was wise the have these two gennin with them unless they wanted trouble. "Jiraiya, you know just as well as I do at what could transpire if the Hyuuga clan finds out that we have them. I do not want to risk my head for these two, you may be an Angel, but others will be hurt."

"You're right; I'm an Angel and can kick their asses pretty damn easy. I also know I would never purposely get in the Hyuuga's way."

"So, pray tell why are you making these two gennin, these Hyuuga, your pupils," Tsunade asked, her eyes serious, her chin rested above her intertwined hands as she regarded the Angel. Hinata felt a chill go up her spin as she looked at both sannin, each exuded an air of determination, neither wanting to back down.

"Like me, they're Angels as well." Wide eyed Tsunade turned to the Hyuuga and mentally kicked herself for not noticing it earlier, they were quite beautiful and each gave off a scent that made them very appealing. "The boy awakened first and soon will need to be bound; the female is still in her first year and will not need to be bound for a while."

"Interesting, what do you plan to do?"

"I originally wanted to discuss our next course of action, we can discuss the binding at a later date. Last night I was able to understand that one way of really understanding what we are is by speaking with one of the creatures that lived through that time."

"Stupid, that was way over two thousand years! How do you expect to find someone from that time?"

"We will not be looking for someone, but something. There are only nine creatures that lived through that time and are still in existence. We need to look for a demon!"

"Jiraiya-sama, you are speaking of the tailed beasts, correct?"

"Yes, Shizune, we need to find a demon and speak with it to know the whole story." With his excitement Jiraiya abruptly stood and toppled the table over, dropping the contents to the ground. A vain bulged on Tsunade's head as she watched her unfinished breakfast fall to the floor. "Ts-Tsunade, okay, that was an accident." A moment of tense silence filled the room before the enraged female jumped over the flipped table and started strangling Jiraiya's neck, his face turned various shades of pink to red and then blue and purple. Hinata watched in horror, Shizune tried prying her master off the older male, and Neji looked at the choking sannin with amusement, Jiraiya's eyes looked like they would pop out of his sockets.

"You ass-hole, that was my breakfast!" Tsunade smashed his head against the ground and Jiraiya was forced to turn them over and managed to free himself of her grip, he jumped back and extended his wings, finally giving Hinata and Neji a glance of his unique appendages. Jiraiya's wings were large, much larger than that of Neji and Hinata, the feathers were pure white and seemed a ruffled mess, those very feathers surrounded him and he disappeared in a flurry of soft plumage, his voice echoing to them, instructing them to ready themselves to leave for Konoha, that they would be going demon hunting.

_A/N: Done, next chapter we have Gaara meet Hinata! How will he react? Will he be out of character? He most likely will be for a while; I'll make sure to keep it to a minimum. Hope you enjoyed!_

_-Baron_


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Thank you for the reviews! I DON'T OWN NARUTO! Sorry for the late update. Sorry _**CharNinja LOL**_, you're going to have to wait for that lemon. Right now Gaara is 13 and Hinata is 12, I honestly don't want kids having sex at such an age, but don't worry there will be moments of fluff and after the time skip you'll get your lemon._

Chapter VII: Into the Demon's Arms

Okay, when Shukaku thought of Gaara being the most annoying kid he's ever met, he now realizes how sorely mistaken he was. Even though he was inside Gaara's soul and shielded from the outside, he couldn't keep that damn kid's voice out! Naruto, the one who held his brother's soul, wouldn't shut up about ramen, he constantly mentioned ramen, ramen this and ramen that. Both he and Gaara silently wanted to smother the boy with sand, but coincidentally he was also an Angel, so killing was a big no-no; damn it! It sort of amazed him how patient the boy's lover- Sasuke- was, if he were human Shukaku would have already slit his throat, the boy continued his rambling as he introduced himself to Gaara, who used all his strength not to kill the other jinchuriki.

"**Gaara, tell that damn ramen-obsessed human to shut up! My ears are going to bleed!" **

"You're made of sand, you can't bleed, and plus, this is what you wanted. You said to get along with him and that's what I'm doing," Gaara answered.

"**I don't think ignoring the fellow is really getting along… How about talking to him, that way you wouldn't have to listen to his voice. Talk about anything, something normal males talk about."**

"If you haven't noticed, I can't really be associated in the normal category, what do normal males talk about?" Shukaku thought for a second, and he came up with nothing, they couldn't talk about the weather, they weren't a couple of old men, Gaara would definitely avoid talking about himself, and Naruto… both he and Gaara just want him to shut up.

"Who are you talking to," Naruto asked, he was sitting on the floor, his back to the bed and looked at Gaara who was sitting in the corner, his face was scrunched in annoyance. "Hey, did you hear anything I said? Well, forget it, I'll just tell you again! My name is Naruto Uzamaki, I'm a gennin and I plan on becoming the next Hokage! Oh, and I love ramen!" Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose and looked and Naruto for a moment, then at Gaara who just looked like he wanted to leave.

"Naruto, leave the guy alone, he already knows who you are, you don't need to restate it for the second time." Sasuke turned from Naruto to Gaara; he couldn't suppress the shutter that went up his spin as he thought of how dangerous the boy before him was. "You've been with us for a good two days, we don't know who you are, and you've been watching us, are you afraid we'll escape?"

"No, you can't escape with the level of power you have." Gaara shifted a cool gaze on the Uchiha and smirked at his obvious fear, it made staying tolerable. Leaning back Gaara examined the room his prey inhabited, he had them trapped inside for the past two days and when one had to go downstairs to get to the bathroom or kitchen Gaara would use his third eye to insure that they didn't try to escape, and like normal people who enjoy associating with others, they became antsy when you're stuck in one place. Gaara didn't care, he was waiting for Hinata and that was all that mattered, all he would ever need she would give him, but what is it that she can give him? Gaara shrugged it off and focused on the Uchiha again. "I am Sabuko no Gaara."

"From the head band on your sash I see that you're from the village hidden in the sand, what are you doing here and how does it involve us?" The Uchiha was beginning to irritate him, but nothing gave him away, his expression was as cold as ever. Naruto moved from his seat on the floor and exchanged it for sitting closer to Gaara, curious as to what he would do, and like he expected, Gaara's sand shielded him instantly, Gaara didn't flinch and his gaze didn't deter from Sasuke.

"I only came for the Angel, you are unnecessary." Both Naruto and Sasuke blinked at the red head.

"From what you said, that makes Naruto the Angel since you say I'm unnecessary, but if I'm unnecessary than why am I still alive? Just by looking at you it's safe to say that I would be dead if I didn't serve a certain purpose." Sasuke probed Gaara's face for a hint, but it was in vain as he remained emotionless, Naruto just looked shocked, he knew he had Kyuubi inside his soul, but being an Angel was new information that his mind was having difficulty processing. Naruto knew what they were from what Iruka- sensei told the class in the academy, but not once has it crossed his mind that such a thing was true. This raised a sense of nausea inside Naruto at the prospect of being someone's slave, this couldn't be happening, he wouldn't let it happen! Naruto knew that if he stayed someone would find out, the only thing that came to mind was to escape! Wait, escape, Angel? Naruto snapped his head in Gaara's direction and remembered what he said the night he entered his apartment. He said something about Hinata, something about being his Angel.

"Hinata is an Angel too," Naruto shrieked, bolting from the ground he began to pace the room, thinking on how it made sense, Hinata had left and how she seemed odd the week before she took off, but that didn't explain Neji's disappearance, unless…He was one as well! "It's because Hinata, Neji, and me that you came right?" Gaara's green hues looked into Naruto's deep blue eyes, he nodded his head it seemed that Naruto wasn't an idiot after all. Sasuke's eyes widened, but remained seated, Gaara stood from the ground to head down stairs and find something to eat and Naruto followed him, wanting answers.

"**Gaara, wait,"** Shukaku shrieked, Gaara stopped and Naruto was staring down at him from the stares, Sasuke right behind him. **"Do you feel that? It's a subtle shift in pressure; an immense source of power is headed our way!" **A psychotic looking smile curved on Gaara's face, he could feel Shukaku doing the same, both gave an animalistic growl as their initial pray has returned to them; Hinata.

.

.

.

Hinata was so tired of traveling by foot; she wanted to fly like Jiraiya, who offered Neji and Hinata flying lessons as soon as their wings had grown large enough. She glanced at Neji who was speaking with the sannin, Tsunade; both had a stern look that showed their discomfort from returning to Konoha. Hinata felt bad, she didn't know why, she felt as if giant claws were looming over the horizon, ready to cage her in between its sharp talons. Hinata shook it off and looked forward, her joy was almost too much to bear when she saw the towering walls of Konoha in the distance, it was so nostalgic as she thought back on her trips with her two best friends Kiba and Shino, spending the day just walking through the trees with Akumaru sniffing every single tree that he saw, and to search for new bugs with Shino.

"Hinata-chan, why are you crying?" Jiraiya looked down at the petite kunoichi with worried eyes, she gave a small gasp, she hadn't notice the tears that were streaming down her cheeks. She Wiped her eyes profusely, and when her cheeks were dry Hinata looked up at the sannin and smiled at him.

"I-I'm just happy that I'm h-home is all." Jiraiya smiled down at her and pat her head; he could tell that when she grew up she would be a source of strength for those around her. Luckily Neji was still occupied with a conversation he was having with Shizune concerning the next chunnin exams that was just around the corner and with it so close Hinata knew that her father would double the reward money and speed up the search. Jiraiya signaled a stop, and everyone made camp a ways out and Neji had a fit about themselves being exposed to nearby shinobi and Jiraiya smiled at Tsunade who gave him a knowing glance.

"Neji, you must have faith in my abilities, I've spent most of my life studying my powers and do you honestly believe that as the years went by that I didn't learn a thing? Trust me when I saw that your freedom will not be torn from you." Jiraiya spread a single wing and plucked a feather, throwing it into the air it multiplied and spread around them with a radius of ten meters. To their eyes it was a dome of feathers, but to anyone in the immediate area it was empty forest. "You see Neji, what I have done is created an illusion that doesn't exhaust my chakra. Anyone who might pass by will get caught in the illusion that they are walking through, but in truth they are going around our nest."

"Nest?" Tsunade looked at Jiraiya as if what he said was stupid, she emptied her pack of its contents, an emergency medical kit, some snacks and a large bottle of saki that Shizune promptly confiscated from her whining master.

"Yeah, I call it the Angel's nest, since we're mostly Angels and this is our resting spot! You like the name, Hinata?" Jiraiya seemed so ecstatic about the name, Hinata had no problem with it, and she actually thought it was a cute name, but Neji and Tsunade seemed to disagree. It was early out and Jiraiya thought it would be a good chance to train both gennin in the magic department and Tsunade thought it also useful to teach them how to manipulate their chakra to reach within the body and heal, Neji trained with Jiraiya while Hinata worked on her endurance with Tsunade, she was absolutely ruthless! They trained the whole day and Hinata was relieved when Shizune yelled for them to retire for the night.

"Jiraiya, where are you going?" Tsunade looked up at her comrade, he had stood from the tree he was sitting against and turned to her.

"I'm going to see Sarutobi-sensei, and don't worry I won't be caught," Jiraiya reassured as he turned in the direction of Konoha, Tsunade stood as well and followed behind. "I see you too want to greet an old teacher, how do you think the old man is doing?"

"That's not why, but it doesn't hurt to say hello once in a while. Shizune, you will stay with Neji and Hinata and you three shall finish making camp, we will return in about two hours." Tsunade turned away from the tiny group and followed Jiraiya who had already started towards the village. Neji looked at Hinata who had a blank expression, her head turned in the direction the sannin left in.

"Hinata, are you okay with us back in Konoha?" Neji stood from his place and sat beside his cousin, nervously wrapping an arm around her tiny frame, wanting to comfort his only family. "We're only going to be here until we have the demon Jiraiya-sama mentioned and then we will surely never return, so until then please endure."

"Neji-nii-san, it isn't that I don't want to be here, it's just that it hurts. It hurts because being here makes me think of the life I could have had, the things I could have done, the goals I wanted accomplish, being here is a reminder of all the things I will never do! I miss my home, I miss my friends, and I miss the life I had, even if it was far from perfect." Hinata let the tears streak down her face, Neji placed a hand on her head and made her lean against his side to cry it out. Shizune was there as well, she heard it all and she thought it best to let the two have some privacy, she knew that ache, they all did.

It took a while, but she found what she was looking for, the pond that she came across a while back. Neji had told her to meditate, to clear her head of all the sad thoughts that resided in her mind, but she had a better idea. Hinata had been working on a new technique that she wanted to perfect, it started off as a complete failure, but it slowly progressed. She couldn't wait to show Neji what she could do, but since it was still full of flaws she would have to work harder. Hinata stared into the water, and smiled at how long her hair was growing, it had already grown passed her shoulder. She looked around, hoping that neither Neji or Shizune were anywhere near, she stripped off her clothes and folded them neatly and placed them on top of a boulder. Hinata felt embarrassed that she needed to take her clothes off, but she needed them to stay dry unless she wanted to raise suspicion from Shizune and Neji. One foot touched the surface and the second followed, with the chakra keeping her afloat she began to dance with webs of chakra flowing around her.

.

.

.

Gaara was running like a madman, he didn't want to wait any longer; he knew that Hinata was nearby as her scent was brought to him by the wind. He didn't want to waste time with having to drag Naruto and Sasuke with him so he just did the obvious thing; he trapped them in a cage of sand that would crush them if they tried to escape. It was dark out but that did not deter him from seeking out the female, sniffing the air he caught the intoxicating scent of lilies and followed it to the surrounding forest, he continued to search until the scent disappeared into thin air.

"Where is she," Gaara growled in frustration, he looked around and there was nothing but plain trees and bushes.

"**Calm down, we found her! She's here; it's just an illusion that prevents you from seeing her."** Shukaku could see feathers, he didn't blame his vessel for being incapable of seeing the shield; no mortal can. Forcing as much chakra as he could muster, he commanded the sand to disperse the feathers that were closest, creating an entrance for them to sneak in. Gaara noticed when one area of the trees seemed hazed and walked forward, it was almost completely different from what the illusion presented. What he saw was a clearing with a fire burning in the center, he sensed two other beings nearby, one was the male Angel- Neji- and the other was unknown, but they weren't important. To avoid being seen he jumped into the treetops and continued tracking Hinata's scent to stop at a pond, he saw a small silhouette that gracefully turned, her feet barely making the water shift as she danced about the surface. For a moment Gaara's chest constricted, he didn't know why it did that, he felt warmth surround him as he watched her sway her hip side to side, her hands moving around her, manipulating the chakra she cut through water droplets that shined like diamonds. When she quit her exotic dance he felt so heated that when she left the water he pounced out of the tree he had been hiding in and landed soundlessly before the enchantress and embraced her to him, it felt so right to have her there. He heard her gasp and felt her stiffen in his arms, but it didn't bother him at all, he was too engrossed in the softness of her neck as he caressed his cheek against it.

"Wh-who a-a-are y-y-you?" Her voice was so soft and sweet sounding that it made him think of music, he looked at her face that was a deep shade of red, but he didn't notice that as he focused his gaze at her pink cherub's lips and wondered if they were as soft as they looked. "P-pl-please let m-me g-g-go." Gaara's grip tightened when she shifted against him, her hands pressing against his chest. He took in her expression, it was odd and it made him want to press her against himself even tighter, her face was red and her eyes were down cast, she was embarrassed and frightened.

"Don't be afraid, I won't hurt you." Hinata turned her head to him, he was a little taller than she was, she looked at his eyes that gleamed at her, and though his facial features seemed emotionless she could see tenderness in his sea foam green eyes.

"Um, wh-who are you?" She couldn't tare her gaze away, his eyes were beautiful, and she felt warm in his arms that she forgot that her clothes were still on top of the boulder.

"Sabuko no Gaara, and you're Hinata Hyuuga." Gaara loosened his grip slightly to have his hand touch her pink cheek, his fingers tingled when he felt the smoothness. He let out a relieved sigh, he now had his Angel and he would never let her go.

"How did you know who I am?" Her eyes grew suspicious, but she remained still.

"I saw you the day before you left; I learned your name when my sensei and I were accused of abducting you. You left when I went to retrieve you, I wanted to have you." Hinata blushed, those words- to have you- could be used to mean other things. "I want you to be my Angel."

"Your Angel?" Hinata felt her heart drop, her disappointment was immense, and a pain tore at her as she thought of being just his Angel. Was that all she would be to anyone, a servant to grant someone's wishes? Hinata felt so stupid to believe for a moment he actually liked her. She pushed away from him harshly, eying him angrily, though it was failing miserably as she couldn't shake this feeling of loneliness wash over her.

Gaara was slightly shocked when Hinata pushed away from him, his chest hurt from her rejection, and this made him think that she _was_ afraid of him. Clutching his chest he tried willing the ache to stop, but that was it, he tried and ended up failing. He heard a sniffle and looked at Hinata; she was crying and on her knees as she covered her chest with one arm, using the palm of the other to wipe away the tears. Now Gaara's chest hurt more, not from the rejection but because of the hurt he saw in her eyes. He knew he had done something wrong, but what? Treading slowly to her and placing himself beside her he wrapped a comforting arm around her, feeling that that was the right thing to do, but it wasn't complete.

"I'm sorry. You are afraid of me, you don't want to be my Angel because I have a demon, correct?"

"No," Hinata shouted, surprising the jinchuriki thoroughly. "I'm not afraid of you; you have yet to give me a reason to fear you!"

"Then why do refuse to be my Angel?"

"I-it's because, I don't want to bind myself to someone I don't l-l-like. I want to be bound to someone who cares about me," Hinata answered, her face heating up, her fingers twiddling.

"Oh, I've never cared for anyone but myself. I've never been cared for, I've never received kindness or love, so I'm not sure if I would be able to give you such things. I don't expect to ever feel such emotions as people are too fearful of me to come near me."

"That sounds like a lonely existence." Hinata looked at him, the kanji for love marked on his forehead; she would be lying if she said she didn't feel sad at his words. No one should go through life without being loved. When he looked up at the sky she saw such a forlorn looking boy and this gave her courage to do what she did, she braced herself and hugged him back as tightly as she could, with her eyes shut tight, and placed a tiny kiss on the Kanji marking. When Gaara faced her with wide eyes, she had curled herself up and had buried her face in her knees mumbling something he couldn't hear.

"What?"

"I said I'll be your Angel!" Hinata's face was red but determined as she blurted this out. "But, I need you to prove that you'll care and protect me."

"You're not afraid that I am a monster, a demon?"

"Absolutely not, like I s-said before, you have yet to give me a reason to fear you! You will start as my f-friend." Hinata's heart wouldn't stop beating; she couldn't believe how bold she was acting. Who would have thought timid, little, Hinata was capable of being assertive? Gaara sure as hell didn't, and it excited him that she was willing to accept him, but one thing bothered him. That kiss she gave him, it felt good, and he wanted another. "Do you find these to be reasonable terms?"

"Very, may I ask you to do _that_ again?" When Hinata looked confused Gaara pointed at his kanji, Hinata blushed but picked herself up and placed another kiss on the same spot, earning a sigh from Gaara. "Thank you."

"For what," Hinata asked as she sat back down, covering herself again, wanting to desperately to put her clothes on.

"I don't know, maybe for being nice to me." Gaara traced the gaze of her eyes and spied a pile of clothes on a boulder. He pointed to it and she nodded, he stood and handed the pile to her, something in his head was buzzing. It didn't hit him until she asked him to turn around, he saw her naked and this made him feel strangely hot.

"**He, he, he, seems my boy's finally hitting puberty! Don't worry about having to fill certain needs; she'll be there to satisfy."** Gaara mentally shouted at the laughing demon to shut the fuck up, but Shukaku continued to laugh and fill his mind with annoying, perverted, scenarios.

"Gaara, do you want to return with me, or do you need to pack before you can come back?" Gaara turned around and smirked at her when she blushed at him.

"Yes, I need to leave and gather something, but I will be back tomorrow. I promise to meet you at this exact same spot," Gaara pointed at the ground.

"Oh…Okay, well, I will see you tomorrow." At the tone of her voice Gaara neared her; she was looking down at the ground, a slight frown on her face and her eyes lonely. "Gaara?"

"I _also_ promise that I will always be by your side, that way you won't be lonely anymore," Gaara answered as he hugged her, burying his face in between her shoulder and neck. From the sudden embrace Hinata had stiffened, but relaxed at his words and ventured to return the hug. Hinata felt so relieved at his words, but she still felt sadness at her new friends leave, well, at least she could take comfort in his quick return, and thus she leaned into the demon's arms.

_A/N: Sorry for the late update! Gomen! What will happen when Hinata introduces Gaara to the group? Will Neji be pissed? And what will happen to Naruto and Sasuke? Answers in the next chapter of Hunting for Angels!_

_-Baron_


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Sorry for the late update- as I mentioned before- I will be updating once every two weeks now. I have to mention that future chapters may end up shorter due to lack of time to type, but don't worry; you'll get your fix! To __**Maniacslaugh**__, thank you! I will take your advice into account and try to shorten my sentences, but I have to say that I'm afraid I'll go overboard…So, if I do please warn me. To __**dianaXloverXmuniz, **__I completely agree with you on Hinata suiting the angel role, and yes, I have watched Angel Beats! I DON'T OWN NARUTO!_

Chapter VIII: Neji's worry and Gaara's anxiety

Neji couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen, that some unknown force will drive him and Hinata apart. Hinata is his last connection to the past, and if she where to disappear he was sure that something in him would break. Neji poked at the fire to relieve some of the frustration, but it wasn't helping, he wanted to see if Hinata was okay. Speaking of Hinata, where was his cousin? She had been gone quite a while and he was beginning to worry that something really did happen to her. The crunching of leaves and twigs caught the anxious shinobi's attention, turning his head to the left he spotted Hinata stumbling forward with a strange dazed look, her cheeks flushed against her normally pale complexion.

"Hinata, are you okay? Where have you been?" Neji stood from his seat on the ground to come up to Hinata and catch her in the crook of his arm before she fell forward.

"Gomen, I'm just tired from my walk, I didn't mean to worry you." Hinata picked herself up; a smile graced her face as she went to her sleeping bag and prepared herself to go to sleep. "Good night Neji."

"Good night Hinata-chan." Neji stared at her for another few seconds, confused at her quick mood change. Wasn't she upset just an hour ago? Neji shook it off, she probably just cleared her mind and thought of something positive. Leaving her he went out to find some water to fill his canteen and wound up finding Jiraiya and Tsunade bickering something about discovery and precautions against it.

"Even if we manage to sneak into the Hokage tower and hideout there while you go looking for this runt, we can't be sure that one of the shinobi working under Sarutobi-sensei will betray us!" Tsunade growled as she neared the fire, trying to warm herself from the cold night air. Neji stared at both sannin and decided against joining this verbal battle.

"You know that won't happen. Do you honestly think that Sarutobi-sensei, the sensei that protected me most of my Angel life, would allow something like that to happen?" Jiraiya crawled into one of the tents, throwing a determined glance at Tsunade who just huffed at him.

"Fine, have it your way you dumb-ass!" Turning on her heals Tsunade rushed into her own tent next to Shizune's, grunting out words that should have probably best been censored. From what he got out of those bits of information Neji was able to piece out their plan. They were going to hide out at the Hokage tower, away from anyone wanting an Angel, or wanting the reward Hiashi would give to get Neji and Hinata back. This didn't settle well with him, it only served to increase the unease he was trying to quell earlier on.

.

.

.

It was like he was flying, that was the only thing that somewhat explained the sensation washing over him. Gaara let his mind wander back to the moment she embraced him, and again the feelings of being light and careless drowned him. Hinata, his Hinata was an interesting being, she hadn't flinched when he took her into his arms at the end, and she never screamed or called him a monster. No, she held him tightly with those lovely slender and warm arms that had hypnotized him during her little dance. Shukaku purred in agreement, he was also quickly developing an attachment to the tiny female.

Gaara leapt from one building top to the next until he finally reached his destination; Naruto's apartment. A light snore grabbed his attention and he noticed that both Naruto and Sasuke had fallen asleep even though they were still clamped against the wall. The sand holding them against the wall receded back into Gaara's gourd, letting the sleeping forms wake up with groans of pain from their fall.

"What the hell man? You could have given us a warning there!" Naruto shouted as he picked himself up, rubbing his face. Gaara didn't answer; he wasn't in the mood to deal with the fox boy or his partner. He was too busy thinking of a certain Angel to really care what they said, and without realizing it he let a soft smirk curl his lips as he again thought of the lovely girl that had held him. This wasn't lost on the gennin.

"Seems like something good happened to you, does this mean you found Hinata?" Sasuke asked as he lifted himself from the ground. Gaara scrunched his nose in annoyance; he wasn't in the mood to deal with these clowns now that Sasuke had dispelled the perfect image he had in his mind.

"Really, then that means that Neji's with her too! We should go see her." Naruto piped up as he rummaged through the junk around him in search for his usual clothes. "Let's go!" Naruto marched toward the window with Sasuke close behind. Naruto jumped to the left and Sasuke to the right when sand exploded before them, blocking the window. For a few seconds they watched the tiny grains shake and shiver as each individual grain traveled along over the rest to form a large rough claw with purplish vanes running along the length.

"You will not leave until I say you can." Gaara was dead serious as he filled the room with sand, making the ground shift underneath the gennin and stumble onto the floor. "If you do that again I will tear a limb from the Uchiha every hour before your eyes until he is nothing but a bloody torso. Do you understand?" Naruto's frame shook violently, his face grew pale and his bottom lip quivered when he looked to the ground beneath Sasuke's feet and found that the sand was squeezing painfully tight.

"U-understood." The sand retreated again and the area that had been held was a dull red from the pressure. _What do I do now? I must take these fools with me, but I do not wish to share my Hinata with them,_ Gaara thought.

"**Don't worry, they probably won't take her away or anything, and who says we have need of both gennin? We can waste the dark one and that will definitely shut the blond one up!" **Shukaku suggested with a hopeful voice.

_No. If we kill the Uchiha it can back fire on us, and he can grow to be even more annoying, plus I need him to keep Naruto content_, Gaara thought back to the demon raccoon.

"**Why do you care if the dumb-shit is happy or not, the other is completely useless and will only add unnecessary drama if we bring him!"**

_Naruto is Hinata's friend, if he is sad than this sadness will transfer to Hinata and she will learn about what happened and this will caste me in an unfavorable light._

"**Huh, so a happy Naruto will make a happy Hinata, which explains why you didn't kill the Uchiha. Seriously want to get into the girl's good graces, yeah? You know what you should do? You should get her a present, who doesn't like presents?"**

_A present for Hinata, but what would I get her? I don't know what she likes._

"**Hm… I can't think of anything to give a human female, if it was a demon then that's a completely different story! Demon females you just give them a tasty severed head and you get a free night in their bed, but human females have to make it so damn difficult. Since I got nothing, why not ask Naruto, he seems close to her." **With light steps Gaara walked by a glaring Sasuke and towards a trembling Naruto.

"You, you've mentioned before that Hinata is your friend. What sort of things does she like?" Startled, Naruto involuntarily moved back from the red head. The incredulous look he was giving Gaara was pissing off the jinchuriki. Was it really that surprising for him to be asking about what a girl likes?

"**You have absolutely no idea how odd that is coming from you."**

_Shut up._

"A-a present for Hinata?" A twinkle emerged in Naruto's eyes, the fear completely gone as he bolted upward to face Gaara with a grin. It shocked Gaara how quickly Naruto could throw his fear away. "You like her a lot if you're asking for my help! You just don't seem like the kind of guy to ask about a girl." Naruto finished, his chin cradled in between his thumb and pointer finger.

"**See, I told you!"**

_Again, shut up._

"**You're so mean to me!"**

"Why is the Hyuuga so important to you? What worth does she have other than being an Angel that warrants these gifts?" Sasuke input. Gaara looked up at the raven haired boy and couldn't help but wonder how these two were attracted to each other; they were nothing like each other. Again Sasuke asked but Gaara preferred to stay quiet and ignore him, not like he had an answer to his question anyway.

"Seriously, you have to ask Sasuke-teme? It's obvious that he has a thing for Hinata! Just shows how much of an idiot you are!" Naruto laughed to only get tackled to the ground and strangled by said 'idiot.' Again, how can these two be together? Oh well, not Gaara's problem. Tendrils of sand broke up their little quarrel and brought Naruto before him to continue were they left off.

"What does Hinata like?" Gaara asked Naruto again, and again received a contemplative look from the blond Angel. Using the silence Gaara examined both characters more thoroughly for the first time. Naruto was the first he looked at, as he was standing right in front of him, and he concluded that he had an interesting look that was odd yet remarkable. Naruto was golden haired with eyes as blue as the sky that would shift to a deep ocean blue at times, and what surprised him was his sun kissed skin. Gaara had lived his entire life in the desert, yet he was a pale as moon dust. Sasuke came next, and Gaara couldn't find a good way of describing him other than a cold beauty. He had such dark hair that it contrasted sharply against his pale skin, and his eyes were like onyx stones that seemed hard when they looked at him, but transformed into soft darkness as they regarded Naruto when he wasn't looking. To society they would be marked as handsome, there was no doubt about it, but Gaara didn't care what society judged them as, all he wanted was to get information and use them as he saw fit.

"I don't know much about what Hinata likes, but I know what all girls like. Every girl likes flowers, jewelry, and chocolate. You know- the basics! We can go get some flowers at the Yamanka Flower Shop, some chocolate at a candy store, but the jewelry will be harder to get… Maybe we can forget the jewelry since I've never seen her wear any, guess she just doesn't like that kind of stuff."

"It's not that she doesn't like them, it's because she can't have any." Both jinchuriki turned their heads in the direction of Sasuke's voice. Sitting on Naruto's bed he looked up with a tired expression, his face stern, he seemed to have aged by ten years. "The Hyuuga's are a strict clan that believes in the saying 'only the strongest survive.' They reward the strong and punish the weak, that's how they keep their bloodline strong. Hinata was seen as weak, she was probably treated worse than anyone else."

"That can't be true, she's the leader's- what's his name, Hiashi's- daughter! He wouldn't treat his own child like that!"

"Idiot, that's more reason for him treat her that way. She is an imperfection that was to be used or exterminated! I'm surprised that they kept her alive this long. I would have thought you noticed since she's always looking after you, she had new and old bruises on her arms, but I guess no one every really noticed as she blends to her background and she's always wearing that jacket."

"W-what? Why didn't she tell anyone?" Naruto shrieked to the sad looking Uchiha, neither noticed the clenching of Gaara's fist, his lips pressing together into a thin line, and the promise for blood in his eyes.

"She's not that kind of person, she'll keep quiet until her very last breath." Sasuke looked out the window, the sun had gone down a long time ago and the moon was in the middle of the sky. No one said a word as they let the words sink into their brains; the heavy and true words dug themselves deep into their thoughts, especially Gaara's.

"I didn't know…I'm such an idiot!" Naruto sunk onto the ground; it seemed the weight had finally hit him. "She's my friend and I let that happen to her! Hinata never deserved that! Ugh! That's it, I'm going over to that damn Hyuuga compound and kick Hiashi's ass until he craps sideways!"

"Sit down idiot before you hurt yourself." He sent a cold glare in Sasuke's direction, but ended up grumbling before sitting next to Sasuke and laying his head on his shoulder. "It's over; she's safe as long as Hiashi can't find her. Hinata's far away from here and so long as she's gone she won't have to worry about her father." Gaara followed Sasuke's example and gazed out the window into the dark night. Worry settled into the pit of his stomach. Gaara felt anxious about her safety and he still couldn't think of anything to give Hinata. He wanted to see Hinata again, to check if she was okay, and to hold her to him like he did before and have her do _that_ again. He pressed two fingers against his love kanji marking. Maybe if he got a good enough present she would do _that_ again. A smile crept on Gaara's face, now he really wanted to go see Hinata.

_A/N: Again, sorry for the late update! Future chapters will most likely be shorter, but please bear with me! Hope you enjoyed!  
><em>

_-Baron_


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Before you start reading this make sure to read the previous chapter as I replaced the author's note with the actual chapter. Sorry for the shortness and mistakes, my word program finally rejected me... I really have to look for a beta reader. *Sigh* Well, let us get on with the show! I DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

* * *

><p>Chapter IX: An Angel's Beauty<p>

Gaara didn't pack anything, everything he needed was already in his gourd, so he was ready to head out, but because the other two were busy packing necessary gear and supplies he was forced to wait for them. He leaned his body against the door frame and watched both gennin shift about the room with slight fascination in their movements and gestures as they went about deciding whether a certain object would be handy or useless. The sun was bright and beating down on the inhabitants of Konoha as they went about their usual business that ranged from picking up their children to just taking a stroll down the dirt rode, unawares of the hiding demon or the unawakened Angel.

"Okay, we're good to go!" Naruto shouted with as much enthusiasm as he would during one of his missions. "Hey Gaara, what are you planning on getting Hinata?" Naruto asked as Sasuke walked past him with a relaxed stance, his face serious, and his hands tucked into the pockets of his white shorts. "I say we get her some type of jewelry, you know, since she's never had any." Sasuke agreed aloud and Gaara agreed, but how would they be able to get something like that?

**"I know how you can get it."** Shukaku answered. **"You just need to find a lump of coal and the rest is easy."**

"Were can we find coal?" Gaara asked Sasuke, surprising him with his question. He stared at the jinchuriki; it was so surprising since Gaara rarely ever spoke to him, and when he did nothing the guy ever said was pleasant or kind. "Speak." Gaara growled in annoyance when Sasuke remained unresponsive.

"I'm not a dog! We can find coal where we can find a chimney, but it's usually those born into nobility that have these houses built with chimneys. We would have to sneak into their home and take some." Sasuke sighed at that idiotic idea. Someone would have to be pretty idiotic to sneak into the well guarded homes of the nobility to get a stupid piece of coal.

"Where is the nearest noble home in the vicinity?" Gaara asked Sasuke with an awkward silence following. Sasuke hid his face with his hand as he thought about his previous comment, an unbelieving smirk on his face. He pointed south-west to head up the street and to the much larger compounds that occupied that particular region of Konoha; the first home belonging to the famed Hyuuga clan.

All three shinobi watched the Hyuuga guards stand like statues near every possible entrance, switching shifts every half hour with some other Hyuuga that appeared ridiculously similar to the previous guard. Each one stood straight with their stern faces focused forward, seemingly unaffected by anything, but with further inspection Gaara could see that their eyes shifted in all directions. These Hyuuga irritated him, they gave the same air as the Suna council that hated him with all their being. It would have pleased him if he could kill them, but he didn't want to cause a scene that could alert the whole village and give an opportunity for his captives to escape. Sasuke lurched forward the second the guard was relieved of his duty, giving them a few seconds before the next Hyuuga could appear and discover them. Gaara followed behind Naruto and Sasuke as they jumped through the window and into the extravagant home. Sniffing the air Naruto could pick up the smell of burning and cooking, he waved his hand at both Gaara and Sasuke to follow him and the trio swerved and ducked past servants and other working Hyuuga to reach a large dinning hall. The table was fairly large with mats ready for when someone wished for a meal, and the cream colored walls were decorated with beautiful poems that were framed and hung upon them. There were three doors, one that they had entered from and two others that led to unknown locations. As the smell of food clogged the air it was difficult to tell from which of the two the smell came from.

Not wanting Naruto and Sasuke out of his sight, Gaara led them to the first door on the left. Opening up the heavy wooden door they found themselves inside a dark hall with a small light at the end of the seemingly endless hall. Heading towards that faint light they found the actual room, it wasn't the kitchen as they had hoped, it was a shrine.

"Woah, this place is so amazing!" Naruto exclaimed with his cheery voice. Sasuke stood by Naruto and eyed every object that was presented to him while Gaara stood by the large window that took up most of the North wall, giving off the light that led them to the room. A shrine was placed west of the window, the sunlight hitting it and casting it in a brilliant light that gave it a mystic feel that if you looked at it in an angle it almost seemed to shine in a holy glow. A beautifully carved shelter with a multitude of flowers surrounding its exterior, bangles of all different hues clung to the edge of the roof and draped down lick colorful vines trying to reach down toward the photo that occupied the shrine's core. Nothing of the shrine caught Gaara's attention more than that photo, compared to the brilliant image the bright decorations seemed plain and dull. The person in the photo was a statuesque beauty that exuded a sense of determination but wielded a certain softness to her eyes, giving a look of motherly tenderness that only enhanced her beauty. She looked so familiar. One thing was for sure, he surely never seen her in person because on the bottom right hand corner, in very small print, it read that the women had died seven years prior. The sensation of familiarity persisted, he couldn't put his finger on it. Leaning closer to the image he examined it more thoroughly. One second his thoughts tried to recollect on where he had seen her, but that shifted to the similarities of her features. She looked so much like-

"Hey, that looks like Hinata-chan!" Naruto announced to Sasuke. So that was why she seemed so familiar. Odd how he didn't realize it sooner, she was almost an exact copy, or rather Hinata was the copy. They both had the lustrous midnight black hair, the complexion of a full moon, and expressed a gentleness that would soften the hardest hearts and calmed the most tremulous of nerves. The only difference was that, even though she was a Hyuuga, the woman's eyes were a brilliant shade of dark lavender. Now it made sense why Hinata's eyes were the hue that they were.

"She must be her mother, they both look so much alike that it wouldn't surprise me if Hinata grew up to look just like her." Sasuke input, eyeing the many flowers and the lit incense in respect to her memory. Gaara looked at the Uchiha and then let his eyes drop back to the image, now his mind was screaming that there was something more to that. His focus sharpened on the image, he didn't know what he was missing, unaware that what he looked for was plainly obvious.

**"Fool.**" Shukaku let out. He was also listening, thinking on the image and its connection to Hinata. Unlike Gaara he got the hint pretty easily, but due to Gaara's lack of experience in the field of females he didn't really blame his vessel. One would think he should tell his vessel that when Hinata grows up and becomes a full blown woman she would be quite the temptress, but he certainly won't explain that to Gaara. That's something he will learn on his own. Plus, he just really wanted to see what kind of ridiculous faces Gaara would make when he experienced an Angel's beauty. Shukaku laughed low at the image that manifested in his mind.

Gaara let out a sigh, feeling that they had wasted enough time in investigating the room, and so without a single word he led the other gennin out the office and through the passage and into the last door.

**A/N: Sorry that this chapter is so short! Will be continued in the next chapter. Oh, just keep in mind that there is still one Angel left to find! Who is this unknown character, and when will he/she appear? Well they won't appear soon due to the lack of time I have, but bear with me! Until the next my dear readers! Hope you enjoyed!**

**-Baron**


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: Thank you for the reviews, I always love reading what people think about about the chapters and getting advice. To **midnight blue08:** No, the picture is of Hinata's mother. Sorry if I confused you. Without further adieu, chapter ten! I don't own Naruto! If I did... there would be separate chapters where Hinata and Gaara would have a secret love affair while everyone is off doing their thing!_

* * *

><p>Chapter X: Hounds for Hire<p>

Kazekage was fuming, how could that brat just go off and leave on his own like that? He picked up a plant on his desk and threw it across his office to have the ceramic pot shatter against the wall. Baki, who had been watching his leader, moved against the side of the wall and further from his line of fire. Again the Kazekage grabbed another object on his desk and threw it, he continued until he cooled off enough to just grunt in displeasure.

It had been almost a month since Gaara had left Suna to search for the Angels that had escaped them, and since then the Kazekage had been in a foul mood. More so now that a man by the name Orochimaru asked for his aid in conquering Konoha, but for that he needed the demon's power. Baki didn't trust that man, he gave off a malicious air that sent chills up his spine. Baki had worked with the Kazekage since the beginning of his career, and in the beginning he had been a just and kind man, but now that time and corruption had worn such traits away, he now was a vicious and conniving leader who wouldn't flinch at selling his own soul for the power he wanted. Baki shook his head in disappointment; at this rate he would be forced to play traitor one day to his country to insure the Kazekage did no further damage to the once brilliant nation of Suna.

"That stupid child! Leaving off on his own as if he can do as he pleases! I knew I should have killed that insolent little wretch when he was born, would have saved me from such grief." The Kazekage growled.

"Sir, surely you wouldn't have done such a thing, he is your son after all."

"More reason to have done it! He shames me by defying my orders and disobeying those who are his better." Baki was so disgusted with his leader that he was relieved when he was dismissed. The man had lost it, he didn't know when, but it must have been years ago when his mind became corrupt. Baki exited the Kazekage tower to walk about the village. That man was ruining his home, and it was tearing his soul into shreds. He remembered the third Kazekage when he was a gennin, the man was a genius and made the original peace treaty with Konoha, it was a day filled with joy as everyone celebrated.

The streets had been clogged with eager citizens wanting to reach their beloved Kazekage. Men bellowed cheers, women threw flowers that they bought from their new allie- Konoha- and children danced with their friends as the Kazekage went by. The wind shifted the sand around the Kazekage and blew it into the sky, the sunlight reflecting off the grains to give the appearance that it was raining gold or that there was a golden halo enveloping his body. Baki missed the days when the third Kazekage was leading the nation, those were truly the 'golden years.'

Baki sighed, he spotted two interesting figures walking through the village gates. They wore average black pants with the matching black top with the added netting hugging their arms, and a white cloak being their only protection from the sun and sand. Both looked to be around twenty, at the most twenty-five, and were as different as the sun and moon. One had a grave face and the other had a smile that seemed too big for his face. Baki watched as they walked down the street and bought some herbs from one of the many stands before returning to the street, heading for the Kazekage tower. As much as he was beginning to hate his Kazekage, he couldn't stand the idea of having his leader assassinated by random strangers. Baki tailed them and entered the Kazekage tower through a secret entrance, that was only supposed to be used for emergencies, and traveled to the Kazekage's office.

When he entered he found that both strangers had arrived before he did; that isn't good, his route should have saved him an extra minute before anyone could enter through the main hall.

"Baki, what are you doing in my office without permission?"

"Forgive me sir, I had assumed that these strangers were a threat to you."

"Hm. Well, as you can see, they are no threat to me. They are guests that I have called to meet with me."

"Forgive me for intruding." Baki bowed to the two strangers who were standing opposite the Kazekage.

"You are forgiven." The more serious looking one replied with a voice as monotonous as Gaara's; the other just smiling as if nothing had happened. With a wave of the Kazekage's hand Baki was dismissed from the meeting. Reluctantly Baki exited the room, feeling nervous over the Kazekage's 'guests.' He left the room, but didn't leave the immediate area, wanting to listen in on what they were discussing.

Baki lowered the amount of chakra his body was giving off and made his presence as invisible as possible before he neared the door. During his preparation he missed the beginning, but was now able to pick up some of what they were saying.

"And I... Need him here... Important for this nation... Alive..." It was the Kazekage's voice.

"Great fun... Easy find... we're great trackers... we'll need... for pay." That must have been the man that was smiling, because he doubted that the other liked to talk. The silent one reminded him so much of Gaara. It surprised Baki how much he cared for his student, even if he was insane, he cared for the boy and understands why he turned out the way he did. The conversation ended and Baki swiftly left to absorb the information he was able to obtain.

"Yo, Sasori, do you think he'll be a hindrance to the hunt, un?"

"No. I put a genjutsu on the door, Deidera; what he heard was a bunch of lies." Sasori answered as he walked down the hall. From the Akatsuki to a hunting hound, oh how the mighty have fallen! Sasori sighed as he marched on, Deidera fallowing close behind with his signature artist grin.

"This place is really beautiful, I wouldn't mind making a small clay model of it. With tiny people too, un! I don't see why you would leave such a nice place, Sasori."

"Hm. Doesn't matter now, it's a history that I have long since butchered and buried."

"Huh... Hey Sasori, you know what I wish for?"

"What Deidera?"

"To find that Angel that we were talking about with the Kazekage!"

"As you wish."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ooh, what's going to happen now? Give your guess! Now we have a Hinata- obsessed Gaara, a sneaky Shukaku, and top it off with Sasori and Deidera being a couple of head hunters! What will happen next? Find out in the next chapter of Hunting for Angels!**

**-Baron**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: That is so sweet of you to write Aki666, those type of notes really make me want to type. Thank you for the reviews and not giving up on my story! I DON'T OWN NARUTO. Important note (well, to me) on bottom… Save that for the end.**

Chapter XI: Are you real?

The trio abandoned the shrine-like room for the only other possible door that could lead them to find a piece of coal. The woman in the photo lingered in Gaara's mind, leaving a chill in his spine, which was odd as the room was warm from the fire that was burning through the other door. Like the door before, this one had a small hall that led into the room. The kitchen was large and bright white and had that peculiar whiteness that makes a person think of a hospital room. Almost everything was covered in white tile, except for the counter tops, that were a cream and caramel mixed marble slab with an array of cooking utensils laid out neatly on top.

"Whoa, look at that fireplace!" To Gaara's irritation, Naruto went running up to the fire and began messing with the contents in the pot that was cooking in the fire place.

"Idiot, stop messing around! Do you want to reveal our location?" Sasuke hissed to the blond, with the him sticking out his tongue in response. The two continued to argue while Gaara let grains of sand silently glide out of his gourd and crawl along the ground in search of coal. A single grain could be as sensitive as a nerve, and when clumped together it could prove to be as hard as steal. A tendril slide under a compartment and instantly sent a slight shock to Gaara to indict it had found what he was searching for. He strolled over and opened the compartment to find a pile of coal laying in the small space, sitting silently with their black dust smearing the sides of the compartment.

"**Grab the largest one you can find and a few small ones, I have an idea." **Shukaku instructed to the red head before becoming silent again. He took what was asked of him and stuffed the pieces into his gourd.

"Wh-who are you?" The group snapped their heads in the direction of the door to see a small Hyuuga female looking at them with a mixture of surprise, fear, and anger. Her white eyes shifted from Naruto, Sasuke, and to rest on Gaara. His presence alone sent tremors through the young girl, which pleased the red headed jinchuriki greatly. "Father!" She screeched at the top of her lungs, making Naruto and Sasuke curse. Gaara let a thick tendril of sand shoot from the gourd and smack the puny female out the door and flying through the hall and out the first door.

"**Being merciful, aye, Gaara?" **Shukaku chuckled.

"Shut up." Two other tendrils formed and snatched the other genin as quickly as possible before the first tendril smashed the north wall out and Gaara jumping to the nearest tree to escape the Hyuuga compound. His forehead creased when he heard steps coming from behind and catching up fast. The tendrils holding Sasuke and Naruto were purposely severed and attacked to the surrounding trees to keep the genin out of the way.

"There, that is the intruder that entered the compound and injured lady Hinabi!" Gaara stopped at a thick branch and watched as the two Hyuuga guards caught up and land on an opposite branch. "You, you were the one from before! The one who kidnapped lady Hinata!" The guards could have been twins, but all Hyuuga looked the same to Gaara for some reason, except for Hinata of course. "You will pay with your life!" The guards charged forward with kunais in hand and aimed for his vitals. One disappeared before he came close to Gaara to only appear again on the ground as a torn bloody pile of muscles and bones. The second made the mistake of looking down at his fallen comrade and was rewarded with a claw of sand grabbing his torso and pulling him to the teen.

"She's better off with me." Gaara said coldly before giving the Hyuuga a sinister smile that was akin to a demon's. Wanting to return to Hinata quickly, Gaara disposed of the Hyuuga quickly by tearing off the arms and legs, threw the still living human to the ground and using a heavy sand platform he landed on the twitching body with a satisfying crunch. Shukaku's sand absorbed the warm blood like a parched man in a desert In the the gourd the soaked red grains churned happily.

"**Blood! Blood! Sweet blood! It's felt so long since I've had any! You've been too merciful lately Gaara. Don't be going soft on me boy!" **Gaara resisted the urge to roll his eyes and returned to the other genin.

"Do you really need to do this every time man?" Naruto questioned as he stretched his now free arms.

"He doesn't know us Naruto, so he has no reason to trust us." Sasuke answered, doing the same as Naruto.

"Let's get going." Gaara announced to the genin and headed deeper into the forest. It was ten minutes in that Gaara began to feel a small change in pressure and with that he began to accelerate his speed due to excitement. Naruto and Sasuke had a difficult time keeping up with the red head as they watched the sand in his gourd fly ahead and seemed to rip the air apart.

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto shouted in joy as he saw the petit female next to a fire. The barrier closed behind them once they were safely within its margins.

"Naruto-kun! Sasuke-kun! What are you doing here?" Hinata asked, shocked at their sudden appearance. Naruto embraced her tightly and Sasuke just gave a small smile in greeting.

"Well, you see-"

"That guy brought us." Sasuke interrupted and pointed to Gaara who was standing by a tree, looking at the scene before him with a bit of jealousy. Hinata looked at him and was slightly fascinated with how the shadows played around his face, but quickly forgot about that when he looked her straight in the eyes.

"Hey, come on!" Naruto called, but Gaara refused to move from his spot. Hinata looked about and saw that Neji and the others weren't around, providing her the opportunity to walk up to the red headed jinchuriki freely. Neji would have deemed him some sort of danger while the others would have assumed there was something between them. Gaara regarded her as she came forward and loved the way she seemed to be part of the surrounding nature. She was so beautiful.

"Hinata." He couldn't resist the urge to call her name. It was sweet sounding and perfect for her. At the sound of her name Hinata looked up at Gaara when she was directly in front of him and smiled.

"Yes, Gaara?" She answered, the feeling of calmness he gave her prevented her from stuttering. He shook his head and looked down to see that Hinata had extended her hand to him. "Come." Gaara blinked and stared at her dainty hand for a second before he let his larger one gently land above hers. Hinata beamed at him and let her fingers intertwine with his neatly. Both could only wonder why it felt perfect like that.

"Hey, Sasuke." Naruto whispered to the Uchiha. "You feel the vibes coming from those two, right?" Sasuke looked at Naruto, turned his eyes to Gaara and Hinata, and back to the blond with an agreeing nod. "Hina-chan looks happy, even that guy. I don't know about you, but I think they look good together. Even if they aren't alike."

"This must be one of those "opposites attract" situations." Sasuke input and Naruto agreed.

Hinata led Gaara toward the camp and offered to make tea while they explored. Sasuke and Naruto went off to look around and train, while Gaara stayed and sat on a fallen tree trunk that served as a bench. Wherever Hinata moved Gaara's eyes would follow. She was an elegant creature that seemed so unreal and pure that he wondered if she had any connection to the secular world. Hinata was like some magical being that has come into his own. Was she real? Did that mean that she could also disappear? Gaara hadn't taken a good look at her, and now that they were alone he could see that her hair had grown out, her figure was more womanly, and she looked even softer.

"**A spiting image of her mother, isn't she?" **Shukaku purred, also taking notice of Hinata's doll-like features.

"Yes, she is."

"Did you say something, Gaara?" Hinata turned as she picked up the pack holding the herbs for the tea and found Gaara's face only a few centimeters from her own. "G-Gaara?" His eyes were becoming glazed over. He took one of her hands in his own and lifted it to his face to only lay it upon his cheek. "G-Gaara?"

"You _are_ real." Hinata gave him a quizzical look, then smiled at his interesting behavior.

"Yes, I am. How else would you be able to touch me?"

"Yes, you're right." Gaara drooped their hands, but did not untwine them. Hinata looked at their hands and blushed.

"I sh-should go f-finish the tea." Hinata stuttered, trying to pull their hands apart to get back to making the tea.

"No, just stay. Please, just... let us stay like this a bit longer." Hinata stopped trying to separate and stood by him, she had no strength to deny him. It was just so sad sounding, it was almost like he was pleading, like he needed to feel she was there.

"Okay Gaara."

"HINATA!" Hinata and Gaara turned their heads and saw a very angry-looking Neji glaring at them, his eyes falling to their joined hands. His hand fisted and the other moved for his kunai pouch.

"**Aw shit."**

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, I want you guys to know that when I finish my fanfics, I will not type another that is coming straight from the noggin. Future stories (which I have tons of) will be pre-written before being typed and submitted. So don't think I'm dead or something. I feel so guilty from leaving you guys hanging. Until the next! Which will hopefully be soon.**


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: Hey, how's it been? I'm so tired… I need a beta. Any suggestions? Forget that. Well, to _**Zelga Lim Li**_, I have to say that the pairing was voted upon and won, but if it's any consolation you can think of them as friends as I haven't really thought of how they would express affection toward each other. If any thing happens, just think of Naruto as a girl, and if that isn't enough I'll make sure to make them friends ( or rivals) in my next fan fiction. Which will be coming out shortly after I finish The Dog that fell in love with a Cat and Hunting for Angels. I DON'T OWN NARUTO!_

Chapter XII: The Angel Fell for The Demon.

"**Aw shit."**

"Hinata, get over here!" Neji hissed between his teeth, his anger not really directed toward her, but rather at the very familiar looking person beside her. Who could ever forget someone that looked as if he was going to strangle somebody naturally? Hinata stood still, not sure of what to do. She didn't want Neji to become angry with her because she wasn't listening, but she knew, or rather felt, that Gaara would be angry at Neji for getting her to move.

"Neji-nii, please! He's my friend and he hasn't done anything!" Neji was taken aback by the force Hinata had put into her voice, and that she was actually disobeying him. "Please, Neji! He just wants to be near me." Neji tightened his hand even further around the kunai in his hand, his teeth bit down on his lip, mentally trying to express to Hinata the danger the red head really was.

"Hinata, you don't know who this person is and what his intentions are towards you! I can not allow you to just let him stay. And, even if I were to allow him, surely the others wouldn't."

"But, Neji-"

"No Hinata!"

"But I do know his intentions! I do! I met him before! Yesterday!"

"What? How did he enter and why didn't you tell me?" Neji questioned, his gaze now turned to the female. "Tell me!"

"I was training by a pond and he had come across me, all he wanted was to be my, uh, friend. He doesn't want to harm me! He wants to protect me." Hinata replied, editing out some, okay, many of the embarrassing parts.

"Hinata, even if he says that, how do you know he's telling the truth? He wanted to kidnap us the night we decided to escape." Neji pressed, stepping closer to the pair, an accusing finger pointed at Gaara. "Did he tell you that?"

"Yes! He told me that and more! If Gaara really wanted to hurt me he wouldn't have told me about that night, neither would I be here if he wanted to kidnap me! I trust him Neji. I trust him!" Hinata gave an angry huff, and Neji stood stalk still, absorbing these pieces of information. All remained quite between the three, but their minds were racing with what to say next or thinking about what someone else had said. Gaara felt his chest warm, not like the night he met Hinata, this warmth was softer and more satisfying.

"You, Gaara, is what she saying true? Do you plan on protecting Hinata?" Neji barked at the red head.

"Yes, I can never hurt her." Gaara replied to the glaring Neji. Gaara tightened his fingers around Hinata's and saw the even angrier expression Neji adopted at the action. Neji opened his mouth as if to say something, or shout, but a dark shadow fell over his and the other two. It was that of a giant bird, but as it neared the shadow shrunk to a human size. Ragged feathers seemed chaotically gathered to form and dispersed in a small whirlwind to reveal a very nonchalant Jiraiya.

"Yo, what the he- I mean, what is going on here? A little romance trouble?" His long white hair whipped around as he turned from Neji's stiff form to that of Hinata's and settling on Gaara's. "Well, when I can't find one demon, it seems I find another. Must be my lucky day. You are definitely no Naruto, and from the tales I've heard during my wonderings, I'm assuming you are the ruthless Gaara of the desert?"

"Yes." Gaara stiffened, not wanting Hinata to know too much of what he's done.

"**Good idea, can't lose face with that cutie or else you'll be out of luck my boy! He he! That huge guy is obviously an Angel so I would stay on his good side. He looks old, but with his powers, he has disguised his true, younger, form underneath. He can tear us to shreds if he wants." **Shukaku input, his voice light and humorous with a tinge of seriousness. Gaara didn't believe that, it just didn't seem likely that someone like Jiraiya could defeat him. In his whole life he's never met someone stronger than him, no one to ever be considered a threat.

"I would listen to your demon, Shukaku, if I were you. What he says is true."

"You can hear him?" Gaara asked, shocked out of his wits. No one could hear Shukaku, he was the only one that could! How? How!

"So far I'm the oldest Angel and my powers have exceeded that of your demon. It is only natural that a weaker being would retreat from a threat. You're probably wondering how I can hear him, huh? Well, it is common knowledge that a supernatural being can speak to other mystical creatures."

"But when Shukaku tried to call to Kyuubi he failed; how is it that he could not communicate?"

"Kyuubi? Does that mean you've met Naruto? Forget that for now, we'll talk about him later. Now to answer your question! It's actually quite simple; his powers are restricted by you, he doesn't have enough chakra to press threw the barrier Minato made to keep Kyuubi sealed. As his vessel, it is your duty to keep him caged and incapable of wreaking havoc on the human world."Jiraiya answered casually.

"WATCH OUT BELOW!" Jiraiya looked up and saw two feet coming straight at him, and was that an orange sui-

"OWWWWW!" The sannin hollered as he rolled on the ground, his hands cupping his now very red face. "What the hell kid!"

"He he, sorry ojii-san, I didn't see you there."

Jiraiya grabbed hold of his orange suit and brought him close to his face, one hand pointed to his facial features. "Do you see this? Huh! I have shoe markings on my face! MY FACE! I need this to impress the ladies you inconsiderate little punk!"

"Well, nothing I can do about it now. It's not like I could stop myself midair."

"You know what? You're right. You should go PRACTICE!" Taking hold of both sides of his collar, Jiraiya put as much strength as he could and flung the blond across the forest.

"Jiraiya-sensai! That was Naruto-kun!" Hinata exclaimed as she watched Naruto launch threw the sky, his screams fading as he disappeared into the distance.

"Huh? Naruto? THAT'S Minato's brat? Guess he takes after his mother, Kushina. Well, he isn't so important now that we have this guy here." Jiraiya pointed to Gaara, who was still trying to comprehend the fact that the sannin before him could actually _kill_ him. "Don't worry, the demon that he harbors will protect him." Hinata gulped as she watched the now orange dot begin to descend to the forest floor. Her stomach churned uncomfortably regardless of Naruto having a demon within his being. She sent a pleading look at Jiraiya to save the blond, but the sannin watched her, a gleam in his eye that seemed to say 'what are _you_ going to do?' Hinata couldn't take watching Naruto fall, it scared her to think that he would be hurt, or worse… die.

Without really thinking it through, Hinata ran as fast as her feet could take her and let her wings, however small they were, unfurl and break threw her mesh top to show two petite pure white wings. She pushed herself off the ground and into the blue sky to head for the falling genin.

Gaara was taken out of his daze when a very empty hand clenched at thin air. All around he looked for his Hinata and found only the white-haired Angel looking across the forest at something flying very intently. The jinchuriki raised a non existent brow at Jiraiya and he just pointed his brow at the same thing that Gaara thought was a bird. "Look." Doing what the sannin asked, he paid closer attention to the creature that was flying and squinted his eyes to focus. What he saw made his breath catch and he had to exhale slowly unless he wanted to gasp in shock. Hinata! It was Hinata! She was flying and she was truly a radiant creature. Her eyes were glittering in the sun, her feathers were pure and spread widely so that they could beat down the air and propel her forward, and the way the sun drowned her she looked like a saint. "Even if she wasn't an Angel, she would still be a beautiful creature to those who truly take the time to look. From this point on she can only become more so. Ha! Ha! Ha! I can already see her a grown woman! If she's this cute now, she'll be damn gorgeous when she's twenty."

"**I'm drooling already!" **Shukaku whistled and whooped as he imagined a very grown up female Hyuuga. Gaara growled at the demon, pissed that he would think of his Hinata that way. She was _his_! Only his!

"Watch it demon, that's my student you're think perversely about. Hinata might not be able to hear you now, but she will soon." Jiraiya warned, Neji looked confused as he couldn't hear the demon. He looked at Gaara for a sort of hint, but it was stoic as ever.

"**Hey, just stating the obvious. You got to admit she's going to look really freaking hot. And those images aren't for me, I'm just preparing Gaara for what awaits the lucky little bastard." **Shukaku argued. Gaara wanted to slap his forehead as he let the two pervs verbally battle over Hinata's future sex appeal. He didn't care what she would look like, he just wanted _her_.

"Who says she'll be hot? What if she's cute? I can see her with that round face of hers and just be adorable as ever." Jiraiya input.

"**What! Even being stuck in this kid for thirteen years I know that all woman leave that train behind at some point and edge more into the sexy zone. What woman doesn't want to be sexy?" **Shukaku growled.

"Well, Hinata isn't like most woman. Hinata just isn't the type to go for the sexy look. She's go for that conservative cuteness."

"**That's her now, but what if she wants to be sexy when she's older? I say sexiness will prevail!"**

"Fuck that! Cuteness!"

"**What are you? A loli-otaku? Sexy!"**

"You take that back! She's going to be cute!"

"**Make me asshole! She's going to be fucking sexy!"**

"Cute!"

"**Sexy!"**

"CUTE!"

"**SEXY!"**

"SHUT UP! Can't you see that Hinata is falling!" Sasuke, who only saw an old man screaming out about Hinata being cute to thin air, shouted when he saw Hinata grab Naruto and was plunging to the hard ground. Jiraiya launched into the air to retrieve the Hyuuga female when Gaara, on a platform of sand, flew passed him and straight for Hinata. Neji cursed when he watched this red headed jinchuriki catch his cousin in his arms and tightly press her against his chest. Not wanting to admit it, he saw that Hinata was right. Gaara did want to protect her. And he sure as hell didn't want to admit that they both seemed aesthetically beautiful together. Naruto had been gently placed on the ground by Gaara's sand and both other genin were still in the sky. Neji felt defeated as he looked on at both of them, they were so…beautiful. Gaara, dressed in his black attire and dark beauty blended well with Hinata's pureness and angelic features. Her eyes were sparkling as she looked into Gaara's eyes and Neji could only think that the Angel had fallen for the Demon. Now did he feel his soul break.

_A/N: Wonder what will happen now? Where will they go? And I'm pretty sure that the Hyuuga will be waiting at the end of some tunnel. Until the next! Review!_

_-Baron_

_(^, ,^)_


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, love them, and it makes me feel guilty for leaving you guys hanging there. If you want the specifics for what Jiraiya is talking about just visit chapters five and six. Okay this is important! **_**Neji will be awakening soon and I'm thinking of bonding him with a made up character. What do you guys think? I'll write up a character profile and present it next time. **_**I DON'T OWN NARUTO!**_

Chapter XIII: A Diamond, a Kiss, and a Sorry

Hinata had Naruto in her arms, and ready to fly back, but with Naruto's panicking he began to flail his arms wildly. She had tried to calm him down, but instead he wrapped his arms around her tightly, restricting the movement of her wings. That wasn't good. One wing was stuck under his arm and the other was flapping to keep them in the air. Between the air whooshing by her and Naruto's screaming she couldn't hear anything. Hinata didn't know what else to do so she held Naruto to herself, shut her eyes tight and prayed that it would only hurt for a second. Hinata cracked one of her eyes open when she felt Naruto leave her and hands move to carry her bridal style. "Gaara!" Hinata let out happily.

Gaara said nothing, but stared at her, relived that she was safe. Gaara adjusted his hand to make space for her wings so they wouldn't cramp up. Naruto had been safely placed on the forest floor, and already heading back to the camp, Sasuke heading for him. On his platform of sand he made his way to camp, tightening his grip on Hinata when he noticed new faces gathering close to them.

"It's okay, Gaara. They're my friends, Tsunade and Shizune." Hinata pressed a soft hand on his chest to calm him and that seemed to do the trick. He sighed before he gingerly put her down.

"Jiraiya, is this who I think it is?" Tsunade growled to the white haired sannin.

"Yup, and he wants to be Hinata's bond-mate, or partner, or blah, blah, blah. Whatever you want to call it. He came with a few guests as well." Jiraiya pointed in the direction Sasuke and Naruto were returning from.

"An Uchiha and the Fourth's runt?"

"Yeah, don't tell him though. We'll tell him when he's older and ready for it." Jiraiya whispered as Naruto got closer. Jiraiya froze for a second, grabbed Naruto's jacket and eyed him.

"Hey, what the hell?" Naruto wiggled in his grasp.

"Well, well, well! I guess you'll be training along side Hinata and Neji." Tsunade raised a fine blond brow. Jiraiya turned to her and smiled. "Four Angels down, one more to go."

"Don't tell me, he's-"

"Oh yeah. Thing is, he hasn't even awakened yet. But he's close." Jiraiya put the genin down and pat him on the back. I'm guessing your pal over their," he pointed at Sasuke, "is who you're going to bond with?" Naruto just raised a brow.

"Naruto-kun, you're an Angel? Why didn't you tell me?" Hinata asked from beside Gaara, both watching the scene. Neji just seemed to disappear into the background, watching how Gaara was still holding his cousin's hand.

"At first I didn't know, until I figured it out when Gaara came to my house." Naruto answered, his hand rubbing his neck. "It surprised me when I found out you were one , and Neji too! By the way, what do you mean, 'bond with'?" He turned to Hinata for the answer.

"When Jiraiya-sensei says 'bond with,' he means to connect or tie yourself to somebody."

"Like, getting married or something?" Naruto asked.

"N-no, nothing like that." Hinata stuttered, squirming slightly in discomfort. Not really thinking of it that way.

"You know what? Since all of us are here, why don't I just review on what an Angel is. This way Naruto gets his answers and Gaara's demon, Shukaku, can correct any information I have wrong. Cool with everyone?"

"You have a demon?" Gaara looked at Neji, answering with a cold glare.

"Neji-nii, even if he has one it doesn't effect who he is." Hinata defended. Her voice soft but firm. Gaara dropped his look to the ground. _You are wrong Hinata. It does effect who you are. _If he didn't have Shukaku he wouldn't be hated by his entire village, he wouldn't have killed his mother, and his siblings wouldn't blame him for her death. Hinata drooped her head slightly to look up at his face, catching his gaze and smiled at him. If he hadn't had Shukaku he would have never met Hinata. The hand holding hers tightened. Neji sat left of Hinata on the fallen tree, Gaara to her right while Sasuke and Naruto were sitting cross-legged on the floor. Jiraiya looked at his students and wondered if any of them would fully understand the power they had.

"Okay, I'm going to start from the beginning. Shukaku, feel free to correct me."

"**Hm."**

"Naruto this is review to Hinata and Neji, so I'm not going to go into detail, but if you want specifics just meet up with me later. And Gaara, I assume Shukaku told you the history of the Angel's?" Gaara nodded. "Great. So, Angels are offspring of witches and extinct demons-"

"**Shamans and Yatagarasu."**

"Thank you. Of shamans and Yatagarasu. These demons are the manifestation of man's desires. They were pure evil that bred with the shamans to create more of themselves. Unlike their fathers, the Angels were kind like the shamans and provided aid to the humans. This eventually brought on arguments between the Yatagarasu and the Angels, but what really set the war between the two was when the Yatagarasu decided to destroy the shamans so that no more Angels could be created. Humans had had enough of their just-sitting-there-and-do-nothing attitude, so they decided to enter the fight. When the war was at its end one demon was against five Angels. Four humans were brave enough to enter the final battle, but as the demon was dying it cursed the Angles to serve the very beings that helped create them. The humans didn't want this and neither did the Angels, so the Angels allowed themselves to enter the four humans to prevent corrupt people from using their powers. Sadly, a lot of them had cruel masters.

"What about that extra soul?" Sasuke asked.

"Two Angels entered the human that would later found the Hyuuga clan. That's all you really need to know about the history; about how we were created."

"So their genes were passed down and stuff so that's why we're Angels?"

"Not really Naruto. Angels are immortal, we can't be killed using normal means. There are only two ways to kill an Angel, well, three really. One: if your master wished it. Two: The Angel no longer transfers its excess energy to its master, and the magic becomes like poison and kills us. Three: If you don't bind yourself in time. After the death of an Angel, someone else of the original clan will inherit the Angel. Someone in your family must have been an Angel before you and died, that's why you're an Angel. You inherited it.

"Next is the Awakening. Okay, I want each of you that are Angels to look at each other and find something in common." Neji turned to look at Hinata and Naruto and wondered what they had in common.

"What am I suppose to find, Ojii-san? Are we all, like secretly related by blood?"

"No, you idiot. You're all abnormally beautiful! The Awakening takes place around puberty, but it takes a while for the power to become stable. Bursts of this power affects the body by increasing pheromone production, thus appealing to the human senses. The actual Awakening is when your wings have sprouted out of your back, that's when the magic has hit a spike. The next spike will occur when the magic has reached it's peak and will stop the aging process."

"When will that be?" Neji wondered, looking at Jiraiya's aged form.

"Don't let my appearance fool you guys, I'm really fifty-two but I stopped aging when I turned thirty. It varies for everyone. Wings also very. All wings start out small, sleek, and pure white, but as time goes by they begin to change. You have no power on what their final appearance is, I don't even know if their image has a purpose."

"**They do." **Shukaku input. **"Like animals, they try to catch a partner using looks."**

"Huh, interesting. So, Shukaku says that the reason the wings have their own unique style is to catch the attention of a potential 'mate.' I'm just going to assume that it's a way of finding a master. So Neji, work hard." Jiraiya winked in Neji's direction and the teen just huffed, a faint pink smearing his cheeks. "Hinata, your wings are still pure so you have something to look forward to, and Naruto yours still haven't grown out but that's because you're a late bloomer."

"Aw! I don't like waiting." Naruto complained.

"Last, but not least, the Bonding. The Bonding is when an Angel has accepted its master and gives its excess energy to the chosen human. By giving our magic to our masters we are fulfilling the Yatagarasu's curse, but the 'bonding' process is a bit…awkward to people who don't fully accept each other. At least in the beginning."

"What do you mean by not fully accepting each other?" Gaara spoke up.

"If you're not comfortable with the chosen human it feels strange because the bonding happens through intimate like gestures. To 'bond' the Angel must be 'connected' through physical contact. After the initial bonding, it's easier to transfer power."

"Stop beating around the bush Jiraiya and just tell them!" Tsunade growled.

"Fine!" Jiraiya shouted back, sighing as he turned to the genin. "I'm warning you guys right now, it's going to be really awkward for you guys, but it's important. The initial bonding process is suppose to connect the Angel's energy to the master's life force, or spirit. To do this you have to be physically connected to your master." Jiraiya paused to look at the small crowed, they looked very uncomfortable all of a sudden. Even Gaara understood what he meant. "There are two ways, the first you can probably guess, but if you're too dense to figure it out- it means through sex. The second way involves a bit of magic on the Angel's part, but a hell of a lot of trust on the human's to accomplish. This is the best option for you guys."

"Wh-what is it?" Neji asked, his voice cracking from embarrassment.

"Biting. The Angel uses a small amount of energy to extend the canines and the human must be willing to let them bite into the flesh. After that's done, the Angel can deposit energy through something as simple as holding hands. Biting takes a longer time to transfer than sex, which only requires a one time thing. Biting could take days of being stuck together that way before the human's body accepts the foreign energy." Jiraiya paused again, letting it sink in. "In a way you're right Naruto, it is like getting married. That's why you have to choose someone you trust with your life. When the Angel has bonded he or she can no longer transfer energy to someone else. Now if the master were to die, the Angel is free to find a new master before the energy builds up dangerously."

"How will you know when you need to release the excess magic?" Hinata piped up, her face still red from Jiraiya's lesson, not daring to look at her comrades. Especially not Gaara.

"You'll feel an irresistible urge to connect with someone if you don't have a master, but if you do than you feel yourself feeling lonely and craving the touch of your master. You'll want to hold their hand all the time, but the older you get the less you feel the need to touch them. Unless your like in love or something." More quiet. No one was moving, it didn't seem like the genin were even breathing. "Okay, this is really awkward guys!"

"Jiraiya-sama, it's probably best that they separate for a while to let the information settle." Shizune added helpfully.

"Good idea Shizune. Alright, you're all dismissed. Do whatever you want, just stay within the confines of the Nest." Jiraiya yelled as he headed towards the village.

"Nest?" Naruto looked at Neji who just said to not ask. Tsunade sat on an unoccupied stump and poured herself some saki, Shizune already heading for the saki bottle in her hand. Naruto took out a cup of instant noodles to prepare, and Sasuke was using his Sharingan to track down the movement of hawk that was flying over head. Neji had disappeared to the forest to find a good place to practice the hakke rokujuuyonshu (the sixty-four palm), and Gaara, although feeling awkward, still held Hinata's hand.

"Jiraiya-sensei, do you think I can come along with you to the village?" Hinata asked, wanting to see it one more time. Gaara grew frigid, he didn't need the shinobi looking for him. The Hyuuga have probably already notified the shinobi of his breaking in, and it didn't really help him that they would be finding the Hyuuga corpses soon, and that Naruto and Sasuke will be reported missing by their sensei as well. Jiraiya looked at Gaara and then back to Hinata. He knew.

"Sorry Hinata. I have some personal matters to take care of. When you are more experienced on handling your power, and capable of manipulating your appearance then you can come with me."

"Oh." Hinata looked at her feet sadly.

"Don't worry, you'll have enough knowledge to come along by the time the chunin exam starts. No one will recognize you." Jiraiya stated happily.

"Are you sure? The chunin exam starts a month from now."

"Absolutely! The upside to being an Angel is that our powers exceed that of average ninja the moment we have gone through the Awakening." He placed an encouraging hand on her head.

"Th-thank you." Hinata stuttered out. She wondered if this was what fatherly love felt like. Jiraiya turned his gaze to Gaara.

"Can I speak with you in private?" Gaara looked at Hinata and released her hand to follow the older shinobi, his face an unreadable mask. Once out of hearing range Jiraiya turned to the jinchuriki with a stern face. Gaara didn't like it, but at least it wasn't full of hate like when his father shouted at him. Forget that. His father's eyes are always full of hate."I've heard some things in the village of a red headed sand shinobi causing quite a bit a havoc."

"You know about the Hyuuga." Gaara's eyes stared straight at him, his eyes never wavering.

"**Hey, they were after us! All we were doing was stealing some coal."**

"Stealing coal from the Hyuuga compound, fine, but killing two of their guards is not. Shukaku, you demand blood, but you are ruining the boy! I had to deny Hinata to protect her from the demonic image you painted for your vessel. Gaara, you have to learn to ignore him or else your chance with Hinata is done before it has a chance to start."

"What are you talking about?" Jiraiya looked him in the eye, searching for something.

"You know what you want, you've been denied it since the day you were born." Jiraiya turned his head toward the camp to find Hinata waiting for Gaara, her eyes watching the clouds float by, the others now gathered around the fire. "Look, it's a small group, sure. But this can be the perfect chance to change. I've traveled to Suna at one time, I know what the people think of you there. This tiny group of people, that have been forced to give up their average lives for a fate they never expected, must get along with one another. They don't know you, they don't know what Shukaku has made you done. Start over Gaara, this might be your only chance. I'm leaving for Konoha to fix the whole Hyuuga issue, take my advice. My gift to you Sabuko. Now go, Hinata's waiting for you." Without a word, Jiraiya was swallowed by a whirlwind of feathers that dispersed in the air. Gaara turned in the direction of camp to find Hinata standing there, her gaze catching his before looking down, twiddling her fingers. Gaara gave a small smirk.

"**She is perfect."**

"For what?"

"**Nothing." **Gaara didn't believe Shukaku, but he didn't really care. He made his way to Hinata and took her hand again. They were almost to camp when he stopped her and walked behind a tree, taking out the three pieces of coal from his gourd and placing them in a bowl of sand.

"Gaara?" Hinata looked at the coal then back at him.

"**The ground has a hidden vein that carries enough minerals for silver. Cut the ground five centimeters from your right foot, and bring up the minerals and mix it into the sand." **Although Jiraiya told him to ignore Shukaku, he really wanted to give Hinata this. Finally he would deliver her present. Gaara did as he was told and let the sand drill into the earth and root through the vein for the correct minerals. When he had enough to make silver he brought it back to the surface and added it to the sand bowl. Out of curiosity Hinata got closer to Gaara to see better into the bowl. The bowl closed into a perfect sphere, the grains shifted against each other at a high speed to produce sufficient heat while the sphere contracted to add pressure to the coal. Although in the same sphere, the minerals were in a separate pocket to heat and morph. The process took a total of three minutes, and as it was nearing its end Gaara felt nervous and excited. He wanted to see what sort of expression she would make, but he was also worried if she would even like it. Was Naruto right about getting chocolate and flowers? **"Are you panicking? Holy shit you are! Ugh, don't freak out on me man! Sure you don't have all that fancy crap, but you got her something even better."**

_But, what if she likes flowers and chocolate better? _Gaara thought back. _What now? _Gaara felt nauseous; why was he feeling sick?

"**Fine, fine! Look around, maybe there are some wild flowers around that you can give her."**

_And the chocolate?_

"**Do you see wild chocolate running around? If you do tell me 'cause I sure as hell don't see any. Just make due with what you can get. Two out of three is pretty good." **Shukaku tried to comfort. When Gaara panicked, he panicked. Sucks being trapped in a hormonal teenager. Gaara looked around, hoping to find some before the diamonds were ready. In a small cluster he found a plant that was about a foot in length with purple and white buds growing on the stems that sprouted at the end. **"That's a Succulent Lupin, weird that it's growing at this time of year. Especially with a fifty percent success rate of growing." **Gaara stood up, leaving the sphere to finish the final touches, to grab the flower. Hinata's eyes leaving the sphere to watch him. He held onto the stem while a tendril of sand shaped itself into a blade and cut the bottom half. **"It's done." **Quickly Gaara made his way back to the sphere, staring at Hinata. His nervousness coming back. He was afraid she wouldn't like it. He sat down in front of her, the sphere in his hands, the flowers clenched tightly in his right. **"She'll love it." **Gaara hoped he was right.

He felt so sick, it wasn't hot like Suna but he was breaking into a cold sweat, his palms were freezing, and his heart was hurting. It was beating too fast to be normal.

"Are you okay?" Gaara's eyes snapped to Hinata, her hand extended to touch his cheek her eyes full of concern. Gaara felt less nauseous and took the moment to extended his arm out to place the flowers in front of her face. Hinata's eyes fluttered in surprise, but wrapped her fingers around the stem.

"Your…present." His throat felt dry, the tone was like gravel. An indescribable joy filled him when she held them to her chest, smelled them and smiled at him.

"**Wait until you show her the real present." **In his excitement Gaara shoved the sphere of sand into her hands, taking the flowers from her to put them aside, telling her to close her eyes. Hinata wanted to giggle, his excitement had transformed his usually stoic face, softening it to give him a boyish appearance. His soft green eyes gleaming like stars. With her eyes shut she felt the sand deteriorate away leaving something small and hard in her hand.

"Can I open my eyes now, Gaara?" Hinata asked.

"Yes." Hinata's eyes opened slowly, the first thing she saw was Gaara eying her keenly. She smiled at him before turning her eyes to the object in her hands.

"Oh my!" Hinata gasped out before one of her hands covered her mouth. It was a diamond ring. Three beautifully cut diamonds were in a neat row, the largest in the center, with a silver band that twisted around them, cradling them. "Is this really for me?" Hinata gasped out. Gaara shook his head, not sure if she was happy or not. She just seemed shocked. Then she started crying.

"Hinata, you don't like it?"

"I love it." He was confused, if she loved it then why was she crying?

"**Those are called tears of joy. It's just another way of showing your happy."**

"Really?" Gaara asked out loud.

"Yes." Hinata answered even though the question wasn't directed to her. "Thank you, I've never had something like this." Out of shear joy she hugged him tightly and laid her head on his shoulder, catching him by surprise since the sand hadn't reacted at all. Shukaku snickered, enjoying the pleasant tingles that Gaara got from Hinata. Upside to being stuck in a hormonal teenager: when he was happy, Shukaku was too. Though he preferred to create chaos for fun, this was nice too. Hinata moved away, wiping the tears away with the end of her sleeve. Like the time after he first met her in the forest, he felt like he was flying. "I feel bad now. I don't have anything to repay you with."

"**This is your chance! Ask for something!"**

_Why? _Shukaku wanted to slap the boy for being so dense.

"**You like her, right?" **

_Yes._

**"This is a chance to get her to recognize your intentions. Nothing too big is fine, wait! I have an idea."**

_What? _Gaara felt the sand squirm in excitement, Shukaku was purring in the back of his head.

"**Repeat what I say." **Gaara hesitated. **"Trust me, it'll make us both happy."**

_Fine._

"**I would like-" **Shukaku started.

"I would like-" Gaara repeated dryly.

"**For you-"**

"For you-"

"**To kiss me." **

"To kiss me." Gaara sucked in his breath, realizing what he'd just said. Hinata was wide eyed. _You tricked me!_

"**Shut up and look." **He focused back on Hinata and found her blushing, a determined look in her eyes.

"W-w-would th-that make you ha-happy?"

"Yes." Gaara answered without thinking. Hinata drew in a breath and leaned forward.

"Um, would the f-forehead be o-okay?" Gaara nodded. Her hands touched the sides of his face, bringing herself a little closer. Gaara tilted his head down.

"**He he he…" **Gaara could feel her breath on his skin when something rough partially wrapped itself to the back of his neck.

_Shukaku! _The raccoon demon was laughing wildly when the hand of sand he managed to create thrust Gaara's head upward, bringing the jinchuriki's lips to meet Hinata's. Hinata's eyes had been closed, but quickly opened when she didn't feel hard flesh. Still holding him to her, lips locked, she stared into Gaara's shocked depths. They didn't move until they heard someone's footsteps coming close, separating before Naruto could see them.

"Hinata-chan! Granny Tsunade is looking for you." Naruto raised a blond brow when he saw Hinata and Gaara share an embarrassed glance. He noticed Hinata was flushed to the point that she was beyond tomato colored, but the true telltale sign was Gaara's appearance. He was uncharacteristically flushed, his normally emotionless eyes were swirling with confusion…and lust? And he was licking his lips. Naruto smirked. "You know, I can tell her you're busy and you guys can continue with your little make-out session."

"N-no! Y-you d-d-don't have to d-do that. I'll g-go." Hinata scurried toward camp, almost tripping. Naruto watched her, his smirk turning into a full blown grin when he caught the lonely look on Gaara when she left.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine after a while."

"She doesn't want to be near me."

"Nah! She's a shy person. It's hard for her to deal with her feelings. From what I can tell, you kissed?" Gaara looked up at him and after a pause he nodded. "I like that you took the initiative, 'cause I know for a fact that Hinata would never make the first move."

"**Well she wasn't so shy the last time we were alone." **Shukaku huffed.

"Take it easy on her, 'kay. I'm no expert, but I can tell that you're going to need to take care of what you do around Hinata. Pushing is fine, just not too far. Get it?" _Pushing? _Gaara didn't understand at all.

"**He means that it's fine to continue to show affection towards her, just don't go too far unless you want to make her uncomfortable and dislike you." **Gaara shook his head.

"Good." Naruto extended his hand towards Gaara. Gaara looked at him suspiciously.

"You are not afraid?"

"Huh? Not really. You scared the shit out of me in the beginning, but I guess you have a reason for it. Hinata seems to trust you, so that's good enough for me." Naruto smiled. Gaara's chest hurt.

"_You know what you want, you've been denied it since the day you were born." _Jiraiya's words ran through his head. _"They don't know you, they don't know what Shukaku has made you done. Start over Gaara, this might be your only chance." _Gaara took Naruto's hand and let him pull him up.

"Sorry." That word felt strange on his tongue. Naruto looked at him and seemed to know what he meant.

"It's cool. From now on let's get along, 'kay?" Gaara nodded and they both headed for camp. Tsunade was yelling at Neji who was winning at shogi, Hinata watching her cousin on the sannin's request since Tsunade believed he was cheating. Sasuke was drinking some tea by the group, and Shizune was stroking the fire and rotating the fish that were caught earlier.

"_Start over Gaara, this might be your only chance." _Maybe it was. Maybe it was time to start over. Gaara knew what he wanted now, what he's always wanted. Hinata looked up from the game and caught his eyes. She blushed but smiled at him.

"Love."

"What was that?" Naruto turned to him. Gaara shook his head.

"Nothing."

_**A/N: This was a long chapter, but I'm happy because it's done! Hope you enjoyed! Until the next. **_

_**-BARON**_


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey guys! Super busy right now! I have four fan fictions to update as much as possible. Something tells me this is going to be a long chapter... So the made up character I mentioned in the previous chapter will be introduced in the next chapter. Hopefully. I would prefer to use already existing characters, but because they're in hiding they can't go near Konoha until they learn how to use their powers properly. Also there is a reason why Neji chose her. Little bit about her physical description at the end. I DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

Chapter XIV: Blanket for the Cold

Jiraiya sighed, his body no longer feeling like it was going to explode. He cracked a toothy grin at Tsunade with one last squeeze of her hand. "Thank you."

"Just be happy that I don't let you explode from energy build up." Tsunade smiled back at her Angel. She watched as his body became fuller, the disguise falling momentarily to let his body heal. He no longer had his wrinkled fifty-four year old face, it was replaced with his true, youthful, appearance. She smiled when she saw the familiar face of a thirty year old Jiraiya. _'Forever young, forever frozen… forever your charming, perverted self.' _Tsunade chuckled aloud at that thought.

"What's so funny?" Jiraiya looked at her suspiciously, but let it go when she pursed her lips. "Fine. How's training going on your end?" He asked, curious since he hasn't been around very often, only returning to train Neji and Hinata on how to change their physical forms before leaving again.

"Actually, pretty good. The brats are showing some immense skill in chakra control."

"Why do I sense a 'but' in there?" Tsunade sighed before leading the way back to camp, Jiraiya returning to his aged disguise. "Is it Hinata?"

"No." Tsunade answered. Jiraiya gave a relieved sigh. It surprised Tsunade how much Jiraiya has grown attached to the female Hyuuga, he treated her as if she was his own daughter. Jiraiya smiled and then returned to being serious. "So who is it? Naruto? Sasuke? Gaara?"

"Neji." Jiraiya stopped in his tracks, Tsunade walked a bit farther before realizing he wasn't following her anymore.

"Neji? That's a bit of a surprise. What's up with the kid?"

"Nothing really. He's getting along well, going through the training sessions easily and his physical strength has enhanced ten fold. He's almost as strong as me!" Tsunade said, pleased at her teaching skills.

"Then what?" Jiraiya pressed, wanting to know if there was something really wrong.

"He's acting oddly. Half the time he looks like he's in pain. And it's not from the training, Jiraiya. Actually, he looks better when he's training, but when I tell him and the others to rest his face becomes distorted and pale. I think it's close to _that _time." Jiraiya used his pointer and thumb to rub at his chin, thinking about the symptoms described by Tsunade.

"Are you sure he isn't just sick?" Tsunade raised a fine pale blond brow at his question.

"You're talking to someone who is advanced in the medical field. Yeah, I'm sure he isn't sick, Jiraiya. I want you to check on him and leave as soon as possible to have him find someone." Tsunade continued walking back to camp, Jiraiya following close behind. Tsunade slowed a bit for him to catch up, when he did he said nothing for a few seconds.

"Is this an order or a wish?" Jiraiya chuckled, his face lightening a tad. "Tsunade, I see why you would want me to leave so soon, but I can't just leave you all when the chunin exams are so close. Jounin and their genin will be arriving from all hidden ninja villages to Konoha for this event. I can't leave you all unprotected." Again Tsunade raised a blond brow, but smiled after.

"Jiraiya, even without you, I'm also a sannin. I can protect myself. And don't worry about the others, I've trained them well." Jiraiya frowned and said nothing else to his companion.

XXX

It was December, and that meant cold. Gaara hated the cold. Gaara was sitting in front of the fire that was lit not that long ago, his right arm above the flames. He wasn't afraid of getting burned, he was using his sand armor to absorb the heat, but kept him from burning himself. Even though he's spent time out in the freezing Suna nights, he rarely was without his sand armor, but most of the time he would return home before he really became cold. Shukaku had no control over the sand armor, so Gaara had to rely on his own chakra to sustain the armor, but that was quickly being drained from him. He could feel it cracking on his face, letting the cold air hit him. He shivered.

The moon was rising higher in the sky, everyone was asleep minus himself and the two sannin who were nowhere to be seen. For a second he was envious of the others for being capable of sleeping. Even Shukaku was asleep, which was odd. This would have been Gaara's chance to sleep, but the last time he tried Shukaku awoke and almost tore him open. _'Never again.' _The sand was falling apart in larger quantities, letting more cold air seep in. Gaara really didn't like the cold. He especially didn't like the fact that it would be cold in the morning. Konoha was pleasant during the summer seasons to him, their hottest day drenching them in sweat while he would feel nothing, but their winters meant constant cold. It went day and night. The inhabitants would stroll around with normal clothing, the wind leaving them unbothered, while Gaara tried to stay inside to meditate.

Finally, all together the sand armor fell to the ground, his chakra had run out. One part of his mind was fascinated with the way he got goose-bumps on his arms, the other half telling him to find someway to warm up. Heat… heat… he needed something warm. The fire was useless, it didn't give sufficient warmth, and he couldn't get any closer without the chances of burning himself. For once, Gaara let himself sigh. He snapped his head toward one of the tents that was rustling slightly.

"Gaara, what are you doing up?" Hinata asked a little drowsily, rubbing her eye with her palm. In her white sleeping kimono, with her hair ruffled and drowsy large eyes Hinata was the incarnation of purity. '_Yes, an untainted creature, with a purity that makes her so much more unreachable_.' That was a depressing thought for Gaara. Even with that kiss- that still lingered in his mind- and her still accepting him, he couldn't help stop that small fear in the back of his head from whispering that she is only obeying him out of fear. Luckily, a larger voice, the more logical one, told him she was truly being kind, that she had no reason to fear him because he has avoided showing her that dark side of him. A gust of bitter cold wind rushed past him, shaking the tents, making the fire quiver and flicker. Hinata shivered as she exited her small resting place.

"You shouldn't be up. You will become sick."

"I should be the one saying that. Why don't you go to sleep?" Hinata asked, walking up to him and reached right of him. She had grown thirsty and had left her canteen outside.

"I can't." Gaara responded, all the while watching Hinata place the rim of the canteen to her lips. He couldn't stop thinking about how soft they were. '_Like flower petals.'_ Hinata felt his stare and blushed when she turned to face him, his stare was intense.

"W-why?" Hinata felt like groaning, she loathed when she stuttered in front of others, but in front of Gaara it was far worse. Only because when she was with him she found herself trying to impress him. He was just so… amazing with his strength, his patience and ability to always remain in control. She wanted him to notice her. She wanted to have someone to care for. Like so long ago, she had developed a crush on the person she looked up to most.

Gaara was silent for a moment, contemplating whether she would fully comprehend his situation. Eventually he decided to share, hoping she would understand him, if not that was also fine. " I cannot sleep because Shukaku won't let me. In Suna, he was always restless, he made me very tired when I was young because his powers were still too powerful for my body to restrain him fully. He was sealed inside me before I was born. I often heard whispers in my village that due to the urgency of having him sealed in me before my mother could deliver the seal was placed haphazardly. That could be why he has enough energy to give me nightmares." Again the wind blew. Hinata had long since sat herself next to Gaara, listening to his explanation, but when she saw his frame shake she stood up abruptly. Gaara looked at her with a non-existent brow raised.

"A moment please." Hinata rushed to her tent, shuffling inside, and when she located what she was looking for she returned to the jinchuriki's side. "Um, I can't find my spare blanket. W-would you be okay with sharing one w-with me?" Gaara blinked twice. Hinata was standing before him, a blue and black blanket held in between her petite hands, her feet shuffling as she waited for his response. "If you d-don't want to it is understandable." Her eyes looked everywhere minus at him. Gaara smirked when she began to worry her bottom lip, the added pressure making them an attractive red. '_Again those lips'_… Gaara found it interesting that his thoughts would always lead back to Hinata's lips.

"I would like that." He motioned her to sit beside him. Hinata gulped down her nervousness and sat next to him. She gave Gaara one end of the blanket to drape over himself, Hinata took the other and pulled it. One problem though, it wasn't big enough to cover both of them unless they moved closer. Gaara felt a ball form in his throat as he moved closer to Hinata, who did the same, managing to have their sides pressed together. They moved away a bit, leaving an inch in between.

"P-please continue." Hinata squeaked out, her eyes looking at him from underneath her lashes. Gaara cleared his throat before he started up again.

"He tried to mentally exhaust me, to make me faint, and thus give him the opportunity to tear my soul open and free himself. But it back fired on him. My fear of nightmares drove me into becoming an insomniac. I could try to sleep when I sense Shukaku is asleep, but there is always the chance he is feigning it to get me to drop my guard."

"Then how do you manage to maintain your health and strength?" Hinata asked curiously. Without really thinking, she moved closer to examine Gaara's dark circles. With the proximity she had, she saw the dark lashes that blended into the bloodless flesh. He had an uncanny resemblance to that of a raccoon. His eyes contrasted sharply against his skin, the dark circles looked unreal to her due to their dark shade. _'Unreal…' _She stretched out a hand to touch. She didn't move back until she heard a hum coming from Gaara's throat. A response he didn't do intentionally. All he knew was that Hinata was _so_ very close and he felt his stomach clench in nervousness, and when her hand was hovering over his face he made a nervous humming sound. Hinata's hand flashed away, hiding away to her side. She said nothing, but her face said it all.

"Because I can't sleep, I later found that I can maintain my strength by meditating or just shutting my eyes, but remain aware of my surroundings to keep me from sleeping." Gaara finished, his eyes staring at the flames, trying to control his breathing to calm his racing heart. It was beating at a breakneck speed. It was terrifying, but it wasn't a bad sort of terrifying. He felt almost excited by the emotion. It wasn't often that he could indulge in a feeling that had not been caused by something terrible. "Right now it is hard to meditate as I have no gear that was built for this type of weather. I am cold, and the further into December it will only become colder and colder." His nose scrunched, peeved at the thought of having to go on sitting outside in the cold. Maybe he could ask Jiraiya to buy something for him to keep him war- "Hinata?"

"I-I d-don't have another b-blanket, and I-I don't want you to f-freeze out here by yourself." Hinata stuttered. Gaara's head was pressed down by Hinata onto her shoulder to have him rest against her. He saw her eyes were shut tight, her face was blushing lightly as she kept her hand against his head, keeping him in place. This was her own way of being assertive. A breeze blew past them, some air flowing into the blanket and into the space still between them.

"Is it okay if I get closer?" Hinata's eyes opened and stared at him a second.

"It's f-fine Gaara. Th-the shared b-body warmth will help us keep w-warm." Both moved in unison, their sides bumping together, eliciting a shock to go through them.

"Hm." Hinata's body was shaking still, again that small fearful whisper floated in his head. _'She's afraid. She isn't comforting you, she's only doing what she thinks you want. She is afraid of you!' _The voice was becoming louder, it grew so loud that it was drowning his thoughts. Gaara wanted to know. "Hinata, are you afraid of me?"

"No!" Hinata moved away from him and looked at him seriously. She was offended that he would still doubt her on that. She was sure that she's told him at least twice that she didn't have any reason to fear him. Hinata sucked in a breath, she needed to assure him in some way so that he would no longer question her on her loyalty. "Gaara, why do you keep asking me if I'm afraid of you?"

"Because, I want to know if you really care, or doing all of this out of fear of me, afraid I'll do something to you if you don't do something I want." He answered. The air was seeping between them, he was shaking again. He really hated the cold.

"Gaara, remember when you told me that no one has ever cared for you, ever given you kindness or love? Well, I made a silent promise that I would try to make up for the love you've been denied for years. I'm not afraid of you because I care about you, even if you have a demon. Look at Naruto, he has a demon and he's been able to keep moving." Hinata paused, looking him straight in the eye. "I will never leave your side." The wind had settled for a time, allowing them to hear their own thundering hearts, each afraid the other was able to hear it.

Hinata jumped when she felt Gaara place his head back on her shoulder, his face nuzzling the side of her neck. "If only I'd met you before. I wonder what kind of person I'd be now?" Gaara felt Hinata's heartbeat against his cheek, it reminded him of fluttering wings. He risked placing his arms around her waist and drawing her close, wanting to rid that troublesome gap. "Is this fine?"

"Y-yes." Without the gap the wind was no longer able to seep in. Hinata was surprised that having him hold her was quite comfortable. She relaxed and laid her head on top of his, her arms repeating his actions by wrapping them about his waist. Gaara stiffened, unaccustomed to being touched, but relaxed when he heard Hinata's steady breathing. She had fallen asleep somehow. Gaara smiled for the first time in years. He closed his eyes and let his mind drift, resting without dreams. Hinata was so soft and warm, like a blanket. He loved the cold.

**A/N: Done! Hope you liked it. I dedicate this one to comfort! Now for that short character description: Height- 5'2, Hair- White, Skin tone- pink peach, Eyes- Icy blue and her wardrobe isn't important, but if you want to know it's a blue, long sleeve shirt, fingerless gloves, black shorts, fishnet stockings that go mid-thigh, and standard ninja sandals. Personality: Will be kept secret. *snickering* It's going to be fun~ Name will be withheld for now.**

**Again, hope you enjoyed. Until the next my dear readers!**

**-Baron**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I want to give a big THANK YOU to **_**harley944**_** for being my 100****th**** reviewer! Hell, I want to thank all my readers for even reviewing! Lots of love to you all! Just for you guys. Well, enough of the mushy stuff, let's get going! I DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

Chapter XV: One more Angel to add to the Nest

Jiraiya moved through the woods beside Tsunade, his frown dropping from his face as he spotted two bodies huddled together beside the fire. Gaara was resting his head on Hinata's shoulder, arms wrapped around her waist tightly, Hinata was the same except her head was resting atop his. Tsunade thought it was cute, Jiraiya too would have thought it was cute if he didn't have a fatherly urge to smack the boy upside the head.

"Cute, don't you think Jiraiya?" Tsunade whispered.

"No, they're too close and I don't think the boy should have his arms wrapped around Hinata-chan like that, especially at their age! This can lead to other things! Things they're not ready for!" Jiraiya replied in an angry whisper. Tsunade snickered.

"Aw! Daddy Jiraiya wants to keep little Hinata-chan safe from boys. I didn't think I would ever see you like this Jiraiya. The great Perverted Sage has become the over-protective father of a young girl that isn't even his own."

"Hey! Don't laugh, I'm just trying to keep her safe is all." Jiraiya huffed, his arms crossed stubbornly across his chest.

"Right…Look, he's getting closer to her neck!" Tsunade pointed back at Gaara dramatically.

"What! Oh hell no you don't you little-" Jiraiya turned back to the two genin to find them in the same position they were before.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! I can't believe you actually fell for that!" Tsunade laughed, one hand wiping away tears from her eyes and the other holding her side.

"You aren't funny Tsunade."

"Not as funny as the face you made!" She laughed again, both arms wrapped about her waist to keep herself together. It felt like her sides were about to burst from laughing so hard. When she began to calm down she looked at the two genin again. "Jiraiya you don't have to worry about the boy, you can tell by just looking at them that they love each other. That, and we both know from spending time in Suna that the boy needs her. He needs her love as much as a child needs its mother's side." Tsunade smiled at the two snuggled together, finding warmth in each other.

"Yeah, I guess since I see Hinata as my own I just see it as my responsibility to make sure she's happy." Jiraiya replied, relaxing beside Tsunade.

"Jiraiya, I think she also sees you as a father. Every time she looks at you, I can tell she loves you the way you love her." Tsunade felt a sharp prick of sadness hit her heart as she thought of Jiraiya seeing Hinata as his daughter. Although Jiraiya often announced that he didn't like kids, she knew it wasn't true. Ever since he was a kid he'd always dreamt of growing up and having a family, but when he had Awakened he had come to realize early on that he would never get the chance. Being an Angel meant that love and a family weren't possible, he would outlive both wife and child if he were to have one. He had bonded himself with Tsunade because he trusted her, he had no time to choose someone he could fall in love with.

Jiraiya also felt that sad prick when he looked at the two genin and then back at Tsunade. The blond kunochi had a different tale, but equally as sad, if not more. Young and bonded with Jiraiya didn't stop her from falling in love with a fellow Konoha shinobi by the name of Dan. Jiraiya had played witness to the their relationship, watching them go about the village holding hands and sharing kisses, silently jealous of their happiness, but that was over powered by the joy he felt for them. He remembered the day Tsunade had promised that when she and Dan had lived a long life with children of their own, that she would die the day after Dan did, setting Jiraiya free to bond with someone he could fall in love with. He knew that he could argue all he wanted, Tsunade would still wish it. Sadly, Tsunade never took into account that living a shinobi life meant death for many. Every shinobi paid a price in battle, and Dan paid his with his life.

Sometimes Jiraiya wished he could forget all the bad things, but he knew that was something impossible. He remembers a lot of things, many unpleasant things. Especially that time at Dan's grave…

'_Dan…Dan…' Tsunade groaned as she stood in front of her lover's grave marker. Her tears dripping to the concrete floor. She couldn't feel the air becoming colder around her as night drew near, couldn't feel Jiraiya's eyes watching her. A hand sneaked into her sleeve to retrieved a sharpened kunai that she held above her breast. _

'_Tsunade what are you doing!' Jiraiya leaped out of his hiding place and tried to grab the kunai from her but she pushed him off herself._

'_Dan! I promised, Jiraiya, I promised!' Tsunade again had the kunai linger above her heart, but this time when she heard a slicing noise she saw that it wasn't her flesh that it cut, it was Jiraiya's. His hand was firmly wrapped around the blade, blood dripping like a river down his hand and wrist, his face frowning and sad. She looked at him wide eyed, almost childishly. _

'_Tsunade, you know Dan wouldn't want you to follow him.'_

'_But I- But I!' Tsunade let go of the kunai and balled her fists to cover her eyes. 'I love Dan! Dan! Dan! DAN!' She fell to her knees, Jiraiya dropping to his so he could wrap his arms around her, the wound from the kunai already healed, but the sting would stay a while longer. _

Jiraiya shook his head, not wanting to linger on that anymore, but that was the thing about memories. Memories fade into the silence only to haunt people in the darkness of night. They are restless ghosts that would haunt us for the rest of eternity. He looked at Gaara and Hinata, happy that they had found something that neither he or Tsunade could have or ever receive again.

"Jiraiya, can you put both of them in Hinata's tent or else they'll catch a cold." Tsunade said, her voice sounding watery.

"Sure." He neared the two genin and let his hand hover above their heads, the two being consumed by feathers and lifted into Hinata's tent. Done, Jiraiya ran back to Tsunade who was staring up at the sky. "Thinking about Dan?"

"Yes, and from the expression you had on, you were too."

"Yeah."

"I'm happy that they have someone to love for the rest of eternity. I'm happy for them."

"Tsunade, do you think we'll ever have that again? You know, what they have?"

"I don't know, and if we ever do I'm not sure how it would work out."

"Tsunade do you remember the promise we made to each other two years after Dan's death? Do you think we should move the date ahead? At least give it a try?"

"Jiraiya, I…I don't think I'm ready yet."

"Oh." They stood in silence, thinking of the past, the present, and failed dreams of the future. After the wind picked up and died again Tsunade sucked in freezing air before speaking again.

"But, maybe we could try. Only try." Her face flushed from the cold wind.

"Yeah, try." Jiraiya felt himself swell with a giddiness he hadn't felt in a long time. The promise they had spoken about was a very old one that was made to protect each other from that loneliness that always lingered. Two years after Dan had died, both sannin had promised to try having a relationship together if they were unable to cope with not having someone to love, but only when a human life time had passed. Right now though, seeing Gaara and Hinata happily together he couldn't suppress the wave of loneliness wash over him, and neither could Tsunade.

"But Jiraiya, only when you come back with Neji after finding someone."

"That's fine. I'll wake him up tomorrow and we'll head out early. Don't want to leave you alone with the kids." Jiraiya leaned on a tree, feeling calmer knowing that she would be there. "I'll be back in time before the end of the Forest of Death exam."

"Good. You should get some sleep, you've been spending long nights at Sarutobi-sensei's place. How are things going with him anyway?"

"Not well. He's told me that there's evidence of Orochimaru being in the village. Things are really tense as shinobi from the surrounding Hidden Villages are entering, everyone is a suspect. Sarutobi-sensei is old, and I'm not sure if he'll make it through this if something were to happen."

"Jiraiya, I'm sure things will go well. If he's taken notice of Orochimaru then he has probably taken the proper safety precautions. Plus, if things don't go smoothly we can step in."

"Hm. Still, I get this uneasy feeling when I think of that bastard being here. He's always been one twisted ass-hole." Tsunade continued to reassure the sannin until he finally retreated to his own tent for some well deserved sleep. Tsunade had also left for her tent, but she didn't fall asleep. No, she stayed up and thought about Orochimaru being here and what that could mean. _'Is he here to kill Sarutobi-sensei? He wouldn't. Would he?' _Tsunade wanted think 'no,' but then she would be lying to herself. She knew very well that Orochimaru had always been twisted, she didn't doubt that he would definitely kill the third Hokage if he got the chance.

XXX

"Neji! Hey, wake up sleeping beauty!" Jiraiya yelled into the cream colored tent, startling Neji so much that he jumped out of the tent in his pajamas.

"What!" His throat felt sore, and his limbs suddenly ached when he moved. Neji hissed in pain as he walked back to the tent to get dressed. Jiraiya had seen the pained expression, the way his lips thinned, the furrowing of his brow, and the small twitch in his right eye. Due to his loud wake up call, everyone was getting up. Naruto came out with his eyes still closed, his animal night cap slipping to one side, the blanket in his hand dragging on the floor. He looked like an over grown five year old. Sasuke came out next from his own, looking as if he had seen this coming, but still had the annoyed expression. Jiraiya sighed when he heard Hinata 'eep' inside her tent, he had almost forgotten that he had been ordered to have Gaara placed in her tent. He silently reminded himself to have Shizune go to Konoha and by the jinchuriki his own tent and proper clothing that would suit the cold weather. He didn't know what followed the 'eep,' but it took them another minute to leave the tent. Hinata was flushed red and a small tug at the edge of Gaara's mouth. _'Yeah, __**definitely **__get him a separate tent.' _Everyone was out, except for Tsunade who was enjoying her sleep. Finally Neji exited his tent for the second time, but this time clothed and groomed properly.

"Jiraiya-sama what is the meaning of waking us this early?" Shizune asked as she looked at the sun that had barely broken through the dark.

"Sorry guys, I just need to make an important announcement is all. Neji and I will be heading out!"

"WHAT!" Everyone exclaimed together, minus Gaara who just lifted an non-existent brow. Jiraiya ignored them and turned to the Hyuuga male with a smirk.

"Neji, when did you Awaken?" Neji looked a bit taken aback, but when the shock wore off he regarded the older male seriously.

"The day after Hinata's birthday, so, the twenty-eighth of December." Jiraiya's smirk dropped when he saw Neji's arms twitch, his complexion paling before him.

"Neji, it's the twentieth today. It's been a year already, and you do know what that means?" Everyone turned to look at Jiraiya, then at Neji, Hinata getting a queasy feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Yes." Neji stood stiffly, understanding what it meant and what he had to do. He sighed and relaxed his shoulders slightly before continuing. "Where are we going?"

"Wherever you want, I am giving you the choice of where and from that land you chose the 'who.' I'd choose wisely, because your physical appearance is already giving signs of energy build up, you only have so much time before your body overloads." Neji sighed at that. He'd been aware for some time of it, but he had felt he could keep it under control for a while longer before he really was forced into the Bonding. Sadly, as the days passed he felt the danger grow faster and faster, creeping closer to him, ready to literally tear him apart. "Any place come to mind where you'll find someone you'll like?" Jiraiya asked, hoping Hinata and Naruto were paying close attention to Neji. He wanted them to see what they were up against.

"I want to go to the Land of Tea."

"Mind me asking why?"

"I'd rather not."

"Hm. Trying to play it cool in front of Hinata huh? Whatever, just pack up some supplies, say your good-byes and we're off." Jiraiya turned away from the group and went for his tent, gathering his own supplies. Everyone looked at Neji, Hinata staring at him with understanding.

"Neji-nii, please be c-careful." Hinata let out sadly. She found that she didn't like the idea of Neji leaving, ever since they had left the Hyuuga compound they've never been separated.

"I promise I'll be back. I'm sorry I'll miss your birthday, Hinata-chan." Neji smiled encouragingly to his younger cousin. "I'll bring you a souvenir from the tea shop we worked at."

"You don't have to do that, just bring back someone you like. Th-that will make me happy." Hinata smiled back. Neji let his hand pat her on the head before turning to Gaara, Naruto, and Sasuke, and to their surprise the Hyuuga bowed.

"I leave my cousin in your care and hope you will protect her with your lives. Excluding all other Hyuuga, she is the only family I have left, the only one who has truly cared about me." Neji rose again and gave them a genuine smile.

"Sure, Neji. We promise to take care of her, I mean, she's like a sister to us. Well, to me and Sasuke." Naruto replied as he gave one of his sun-bright smiles, jumping in between Hinata and Gaara to give her a bear hug.

"Thank you Naruto. I know Hinata looks up to you all, so that is why I am trusting you. If you will excuse me I have to pack." Neji turned and entered his tent, grabbing his pack and stuffing it with spare clothing, medicine, a canteen and whatever money he had left.

"Neji you done packing?" Jiraiya called from outside. Neji exited and announced he was done. "Good. I heard you already say good-bye so let's just get going." Jiraiya unfurled his large wings and let them beat down, propelling him upward.

"We're flying there?"

"Of course, as an Angel you have to make use of your wings as much as possible." Jiraiya answered, looking down at the young fledgling as if he had just asked him a stupid question.

"Won't it be more dangerous to fly? People would be able to see us."

"No they won't, we'll be too high up for them to distinguish us from birds." Neji sighed and unfurled his own wings, the sunlight hitting them and emphasizing the golden dust on them. Neji felt a smirk spread on his face as everyone looked at them with awe, Naruto complaining about wanting his own wings. He loved not having to hide his wings anymore, and since he's no longer living in the compound he had stopped binding his wings, giving them the opportunity to grow out. He copied Jiraiya's actions and let the wings push the air down and propel him into the blue sky. He had to admit that the day Hinata had flown for the first time, trying to save Naruto, he had been jealous. Now that he could feel the wind grazing his skin he felt pretty good, all that was left was for that nagging pain in his muscles to go away, but to his dismay he needed to be bonded for that.

XXX

Jiraiya and Neji stretched their wings before leaving the confines of the Nest. Jiraiya opened enough of the invisible barrier to allow them to exit and head east for the Tea Country, not realizing that because of his disrupting the flow of energy he let the barrier weaken for two seconds, just enough time for the ninja walking west of the barrier to glimpse inside the protected area. "Interesting." The white haired nin smiled, adjusting his circular glasses before adding the new discovery to an information card. "Interesting indeed." Again he smiled as he continued on, not wanting to be late for the beginning of the Chunin exams.

XXX

"Oy, do you see that Sasori-sempai? Aren't those two Angels, un?" Deidara asked the male with pale red hair, his earthy brown eyes focusing on the figures gliding through the sky.

"Hm. They are heading west, for what I don't know."

"Should we follow, un?"

"No. I'm more concerned on where they came from." Sasori returned his gaze to the path he had been following previous to the interruption.

"So are we going to finish the mission we were set out to do? I mean it sounds like fun to fight the one-tailed demon, but I really don't want to do it 'cause that Kazekage just seemed like an ass-hole, un." Deidara complained, shaking his head disapprovingly.

"We're not going to finish this mission. The Kazekage had made a deal with Orochimaru before he ordered us to bring back his son. Even if we had captured his son, we wouldn't get paid because the man is definitely going to be killed by Orochimaru."

"True. Hey, it's kinda cold out Sasori, you sure you won't catch a cold without your cloak on?" Deidara asked, watching as his companion plowed on, not shivering at all. No matter how long they've worked together, the puppet master was still a mystery to him. Sometimes Sasori even scared him. He once caught the man cutting his arm off and replacing it with wooden mechanical pieces, wanting to be a human puppet, but each time he replaced his arm with the mechanical limb blood would spew from the wound. The first time he saw it he was frozen with fear and amazement with the way the bone re-grew, the sinew that had regenerated wrapping itself tightly, then the blood and flesh flowing back to make him whole again. It was a scene he didn't want to see. He could deal with gore, but that image was burned into his brain to linger unpleasantly.

"No, I'm fine. I have these to keep me warm." Sasori wrapped himself tightly, a slender but masculine hand stroking the black feathers on his wings gently. "Being an Angel has its perks." Sasori let out, turning his head slightly back up to the sky. "Deidara, do you think they'll accept me into their fold?"

"Probably." Deidara answered with a shrug, not entirely sure if they would. He watched Sasori drop his gaze and back to the path they had been following.

"I hope so."

**A/N: Alright, this chapter was slow and I wasn't able to introduce that new character, but I **_**really**_** had to get these guys in or else the following chapters wouldn't make sense. I hope you enjoyed! I fixed the color of Sasori's eyes, he is now complete. Well…Until the next my dear readers!**

**-Baron**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I am back! Thanks for reviewing guys! Oh, Sasori sends much love to **_**blackirishawk, **__**el H.H, **_**and**_** Kitten **_**for correcting me! It should be fixed by now. Now here we go! I DON'T NARUTO!**

Chapter XVI: Finding the Ocean

The wind was bitter cold as it glided against the flesh of Neji's cheek. It took only three days to get to the Tea Country via flying, much faster than by foot. Jiraiya pointed down at a secluded clearing a ways away from the actual city, providing them a good area to land in without risk of being caught. Jiraiya landed gently to the ground, Neji had difficulty slowing down and ended up curling his wings sharply behind him and landing not-so-elegantly on a thick branch.

"Having a hard time landing?" Jiraiya chuckled as he watched the Hyuuga male jump from the tree to the ground. Neji just frowned. "The trick is to glide down, as you're just about to hit the ground you tilt your wings so you can slow down, and finally you flap them quickly but shallowly so your levitating and just stop so you can drop."

"Really? Then why didn't you tell me that before we decided to land?"

"Because I wanted to see you land on your face." Jiraiya laughed when Neji's face turned an angry red. "I'm kidding. I believe it's better to learn from experience." That calmed Neji down a little, but he didn't really believe him since he still had a stupid smile on his face. "Neji."

"Yes, Jiraiya-sensei?"

"I'll go with you up to the border of Port City, but from there you're on your own."

"What? I can't do this alone, what if something goes wrong? I'm going to need help choosing somebody!" Neji argued, his expression alarmed. "What if I choose wrong and get someone that just wants to use me?" Neji's eyes became distant, thinking into an unfavorable future.

"Calm down, I promise that won't happen. If by some chance you get someone like that I'll just blow the bastard to pieces. There, feel better now?" Although he didn't agree with blowing someone up, he preferred that than serving someone that would just use him for something heinous. Neji nodded to the white haired sannin. "Good, now let's get going. I want to get back by Hinata's birthday." Jiraiya rubbed his chin thoughtfully as he walked toward the forest's edge to enter Port City, calculating how much time he wanted to spend and the likeliness of actually returning for Hinata's thirteenth birthday. "Okay, so, it took us three days to get here by flight, and we left on the twentieth, so today is the twenty-third, meaning we only have four days 'til Hinata-chan's birthday. Hmm…? I guess if you manage to find someone today and get the Bonding done and over with we can leave tomorrow and be back on the twenty-sixth."

"But I thought the Bonding process was longer for those who choose to inject them via our canines?" Jiraiya raised a brow at him. "What?"

"Why don't you just say 'bite'? Why do have to make it so technical sounding? You embarrassed about calling it by what it is?" Neji frowned up at him before looking the opposite direction. _'Guess I was right. Who knew Hyuuga were this funny?' _They entered the city, Neji modified his appearance slightly, now that he was able to use his power to a certain degree. Neji sported cropped black hair, his eyes a dark shade of brown, and shifted enough energy to his bones and muscles to make him taller for a short time. Jiraiya remained the same since no one knew who he was, but still tried to keep a low profile. "Neji, you're right, it does take some time for someone to fully Bond with a human, but it varies." Jiraiya answered as he and Neji moved through the crowd, his voice low enough so that only Neji could hear him. "It depends on the state in which your chosen is in during the process."

"For example, if they were frightened could it take longer?"

"Yup, so make sure that they accept you completely, that'll probably help save us some time." Jiraiya turned his head left and right. "Alright Neji, I'll be leaving now."

"But!"

"Don't worry, Neji, I'll be nearby. If anything goes wrong I'll be there in a second, okay? This is something you have to do on your own, you're a ninja and that means you have to act like one. Even if you're considered rouge." Jiraiya shrugged his broad shoulders in a nonchalant way.

"Alright, I understand." Neji's face was pale, his hands trembled, and he felt a sharp pain begin to radiate from below his ribs. He gripped his side, Jiraiya looked at him seriously.

"Choose wisely." With those final words he disappeared into the crowd, his pointed white hair fading as he grew farther away.

'_He's right, I have to get this done with or else I really could,' _Neji gulped nervously, _'die.' _He winced as he straightened himself and walked through the crowed, the opposite direction Jiraiya had gone. He really didn't know where to go, so he just walked and walked, occasionally looking at familiar buildings or searching for someone he could bond with. So far no one really looked right to him. He wondered aimlessly, once he actually made it back to the tea shop he and Hinata had worked in when they lived there, it was as prosperous as ever. Coming back to the tea shop gave him the idea to visit the apartment he lived in, but also wanting to go down the small path that gave the most fantastic view of the ocean. He wanted to feel the sea mist hit his face as he felt the sandy grains, that had traveled along with it, crunch beneath his sandals, but over all he just wanted a glimpse of the ocean he had fallen in love with one more time.

Neji's body quivered as he felt the energy surge through him wildly, it was like a beast wanting to rip out of him and leave him a bloody mess. Neji shook his head defiantly, he didn't want the pain to ruin his joy at the prospect at looking at the ocean and he continued on stubbornly through the trail. What was so nice about the trail was that it was surrounded by dense forest for a far ways down before it thinned out as it reached the beach, then connected with a wooden path that lead to a bunch of apartments. It was getting dark now, the night sky gave birth to twinkling stars that beamed their infant light. The ocean reflected them, the waves distorting their image, but not destroying their beauty. Neji left the thick of the woods to sit on the soft sand, still retaining the warmth that the sun had given it earlier that day. He shut his eyes to listen to crashing waves, the slush the ocean foam made as it was pushed forward and back by salty water. His favorite was the enthusiastic crashing of the waves as they caressed the rough, sandy side. This was what he missed, he missed the peace that the ocean gave. Without opening his eyes he could see the moon's image being reflected by the ocean, can see boats resting comfortably at their docks as the waves rocked them soothingly. He smiled to himself, wishing he could be part of this peace if only for a short time.

"AHHHHH!" Neji's eyes flew open and he turned in the direction he heard the scream. It was shrill and had rung from up the trail and into the denser part of the trial. Without much thought, Neji ran down the trail, not needing to use the Byakugan to locate where the noise came from. He slipped once against the sandy grains that caused him to trip, giving him a scraped knee but that healed as he ran. The screams continued, some were muffled but still audible for anyone that listened intently. He slowed when he felt two people's presence. Neji jumped up a tree to get a closer view. A bulky man with wild brown hair held a girl's hands tight within one of his hands the other covered her mouth to keep her quiet. He toward over her, she looked to be about Neji's age. The giant dragged the girl to the ground and proceeded to kiss her chastely, but the girl only turned her head away, crying for someone to help her.

"You're all alone now, no one can help you." The man laughed as the girl continued struggling against him, crying out when he squeezed her wrists painfully. He gripped the edge of her shirt and lifted it, his fingers trailing over her skin. The girl cried as he felt about her body. Neji saw red as he watched the man grope the girl and laugh harder when she cried louder. Neji jumped out of the tree and ran at the man, tackling him with so much pent up energy that when he flew and hit a tree it left an indent. Neji turned to examine the girl who laid on the ground unmoving, her stare blank. _'Is she dead?' _Neji lowered himself next to her and placed wto fingers on her neck to check if she was still alive. He sighed in relief when he felt a pulse.

Something cold and sharp poked the skin of the back of his neck. "Don't move, if you do I'll cut your head clean off in one swipe." The unknown ninja pressed the kunai deeper into the back of his neck piercing it so that a droplet of blood emerged from the small wound. Neji winced. "Get up and walk to that tree over there, real slow, and stay there." He pressed Neji in the direction of a tree and had him stand there, he moved back and headed back for the girl that remained in her shocked stupor. When Neji heard the crunch of twigs heading for her he used his Byakugan to watch his progress, he redirected his chakra flow to his feet. He made a sharp turn on his heels and ran for the bastard, a fist landing a direct hit to his right shoulder, a satisfying crunch resonating through the woods. Not giving him a chance to retaliate, Neji used his fist to crack his rib cage, relying on his natural energy to break them in. The assailant staggered back, his hand touching his chest, his eyes transfixed on the broken rib jutting from his flesh, watching the wound cry blood that seeped into his shirt. His organs, with their confinement gone, pressed against his chest. He fell to his knees, nausea growing as he looked up at Neji. In the dark he could see nothing, only a faint lining from what little light spilled through the trees' leaves. Cold eyes looked down at him, dark hair flared about him, appendages spread menacingly behind him. _'A-a monster!' _His vision blurred as he toppled over, fainting from pain and blood loss.

Neji turned away from the criminal to check on the girl again. Her eyes looked at nothing, her breathing shallow, and she was limp when he lifted her. With the strength obtained from Tsunade's training he lifted her body and sat her upright, he removed his jacket and wrapped her in it since her shirt had been torn by the unconscious ninja not far from them. Neji examined her for any wounds, even though he wasn't specialized in medical ninjutsu like Hinata, he had a moderate amount of knowledge to heal the small stuff.

"Who are you?" He turned up and looked into crystal clear blue eyes that were reflecting everything that was caught in their gleam. Her eyes looked at him suspiciously, her body tensed, ready for fight or flight.

"Neji Hyuuga, I heard you and saved you from that." Neji pointed in the direction of the knocked out ninja with his chin, a disgusted frown twisting his lips downward. "Your safe now." The frown left when he refocused on healing the bruises the girl had, and she had quiet a few, apparently she didn't plan on going down easy.

"Oh, thank you." He looked up at her, she looked exhausted, her gaze thoughtful.

"How did you get caught in this situation?" Neji asked curiously, looking at her with his peripheral vision as he continued to heal the black and blue flesh.

"Huh? Um... my mother is in the hospital right now, she's really sick but I don't know with what, no one there tells me. I asked to stay with her, but they told me that I couldn't and had to go elsewhere. Reason I was caught was because I was looking for a place to stay. I looked all over, but it got so late that as I was heading back I ran into that brute there and since I'm not a ninja I was at a serious disadvantage." She looked down at Neji. "I just wanted to look for somewhere safe to stay and this is what I get into. I'm just full of bad luck. Thank you very much, I owe you my life for saving me." She smiled softly at him, pink tinted her peachy flesh.

"What's your name?" Names weren't usually important to him, especially when he was never going to see that person again, but there was something about her that was familiar.

"Rei, Tsukimi." She looked at him curiously. "You're a curious one, huh? At first glance you look like one of those stiff, formal, fellas that just stare at people, but you really just want to know people." Neji blinked, she wasn't soft anymore, her tone had become rough sounding, her expression bright as if nothing terrible had happened at all. "You're a good guy, Neji." She grinned at him when he stood and extended a hand to her. He smiled back at her. Her tone was rough, sure, but she was sincere for sure. "I should get going now, I still need to find a place to stay." Tsukimi turned around to head down for the beach.

"Wait, about that. Why are you looking for a place originally? Don't you live here?"

"No, I came from Degarashi Port. A friend of ours told us of a great doctor that lives around here, so we packed our stuff and made our way here."

"Oh." Again she turned to the beach, Neji following behind to at least continue to watch the ocean. He walked behind her as the darkness obscured his wings, she didn't need to know. Down the trail he saw the light seep in through the leaves, sending little rays to leave bright splotches dotting the ground. He watched Tsukimi walk briskly to the edge of the dark and in one energetic leap she dug her heels in the sparkling sand. Neji remained in the dark, staring at her unbelievingly. She looked like the embodiment of the ocean. Her hair was white like the moon's reflection on the surface of the ocean, her eyes were as deep and blue as the sea, and her skin was the peachy-pink tone the grins of sand took on during a sunset. Now her name made sense. _'Tsukimi- moon and sea.' _"Do you know why your parents named you Tsukimi?" He asked when he left the cover of the trees, using his power to conceal his wings, not wanting to exhaust his chakra. Neji was pretty sure why, but he just had to ask.

"Should be obvious now that I told you I was born in port city. My father had been a captain and loved the sea, and he often told me that I was born by the ocean, the moon fat and round like it is now. Said I was his ocean at home." She smiled fondly at the memory.

"What happened to him?"

"Yup, you're a real curious one." She crossed her arms, her eyes wondering.

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to. I didn't mean to bring back bad memories."

"Don't worry, I'm not as sad as I was when he died. Just…sore. He loved the sea, you would always find him on his ship or on the beach, doing whatever he like to do, but it was the very sea he loved that took him away. The sea can be calm and gentle with you, but at other times she'll become furious and energetic. That's how she was when my father tried to maneuver his ship to port. No one made it back." She sat down on the sand, her hands crawling and clawing the surface to reach the cool sand that lay beneath.

"Do you hate the ocean now?"

"No. I could never hate what my dad cared for so much. So, now here I am with my mother, waiting for a doctor that's taking his sweet-ass time looking for a remedy." Neji smiled inwardly, even her personality was like the ocean. Calm and peaceful at one point, then furious and energetic the next. She returned to her thoughtful expression, her hands wrapping around her knees, Neji standing behind her, staring at the ocean waves crash against one another.

He wanted to help her, if only a little. Neji thought about what he could do, but the only thing he could think of was to show her a good place where she could stay at, a hotel that could gave you a room and where the staff was understanding. A hotel that had taken two Hyuuga run-aways. " I know of a place you could stay at while your mother is in the hospital."

"Really? Where?" Tsukimi asked excitedly, her head turning away from the ocean to look up at Neji.

"It's a small hotel that's beyond those apartments."

"But I didn't bring much money with me, how am I suppose to get a room?"

"I don't have any money either." Tsukimi rubbed her chin as she thought about what to do.

"Oh, I know! I can just go back to the hospital and get some from my mom's purse. I'm sure she'll be fine with it. This'll also give me the chance of introducing you to her, she'll love you!"

"Huh!" She grabbed his hand and began to run in the direction the hospital was, laughing when Neji stumbled to catch up. _'She's fast.' _Neji had to resort to redirecting chakra into his feet to catch up with her.

"Come on slow poke! You can do it!" She laughed into the night, her giggles echoing through the buildings. She let go of his hand and made a sharp turn, jumping over a trash can. If he wasn't a ninja he was sure he would have lost her. Finally he spotted the hospital sign glow ahead of them, Tsukimi sped further ahead with her sandals screeching when she skid to a stop. "I win!"

"This wasn't a race!"

"Either way, I win. So stop being such a sore loser!"

"Sore loser? The only reason you won is because you got a head start!"

"No I didn't!" Neji wanted to argue his point, but his eyes landed on the hours posted on the doors. "We should hurry, it says that the hospital will be closed to visitors after ten p.m." Tsukimi shut up and walked in, passing to sign in at the check in before walking down halls decorated in boring décor. Then they reached a door with the words PATIENT: REI, SAYU. The door was slightly ajar when they entered, there was no one inside. Actually, the room was a mess, as if they grabbed everything and ran. Tsukimi was silent for a moment, then she ran down the hall to locate a doctor.

"Hey, you can't run in here!" A doctor shouted when he spotted her running down the stairs.

"You!" She grabbed him by the coat and tugged him to her level, her eyes wide and menacing. "Where is Rei, Sayu! Where is my mother! You were with her yesterday." She growled through clenched teeth.

"Tsukimi, calm down." Neji grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled back.

"S-she's in the emergency room right now. You c-can't go in." The doctor backed away slowly. "Major fever and apparently the tumor in here brain is finally breaking her down."

"Tumor? Why didn't anyone tell me!"

"We were told by your mother not to tell you, now p-please leave me alone." He ran away, the notes and reports slipping from his hands.

"A tumor…" She stood stalk still, her wide blue eyes staring at the bleached floor, her sandals standing out sharply. Neji reached out to touch her shoulder, but retracted it when she turned to him. Her expression was calm, but scary. "I'm going up to the emergency room, I'll see you." Without another word she disappeared down the hall. Neji thought of leaving, but his feet led him to the waiting room. He sat on a couch, no one was around so he decided to fall on his side and sleep. His body ached a lot, he'd been so busy that he had actually forgotten about it. He needed someone, and fast. He dreamt of nothing, he didn't want to.

**A/N: What is with this freakishly long chapter? There's more, but I think I'll end it here for now. I'll finish it next time. Hope I didn't bore you senseless. Until the next my dear readers!**

**-Baron**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hey, regarding my previous chapter, I have to say it wasn't exactly to my liking, it just didn't seem to fit well with the rest of the story. I might end up skipping forward so that the rest of the story can flow. Just wanted to make that known is all. Don't worry, the characters will be filled in so that way you know what happened. So...how's everyone been! I'm sorry for not having updated in so long, but I hope to make it up some how. I DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

Chapter XVII: Emotional Distress

Tsunade shifted uncomfortably in her tent, she had heard everything that had occurred that morning, about Jiraiya and Neji. They had left to the Tea Country to look for someone Neji could be bound to. Even though she had told Jiraiya to take the young nin and go, she still felt herself go cold inside, it's something that had developed after Dan's death. Since the day he had died, she clung to the only person who knew when she was turning to stone, crying without tears, and because he comforted her without complaint she grew to depend on him more than she should. When she had these sort of feeling she wondered if it was selfish and an annoyance to Jiraiya who never once came to her for a similar comfort. How many times did she reach for him, pulled to him, away from being drowned by those painfully heavy memories? Would he ever really ever reach for her the same way? No, she was sure he wouldn't...he had his pride, and she wouldn't force him, she already demanded too much from him. It was so cold without him, very lonesome, too much for someone who has already become hooked to her companion's comfort. _Come back, soon._ Tsunade shifted to her side, the tent was too confined, made her loneliness more obvious. She had to get out, she needed air.

"Tsunade-sama, it's time to get up. Jiraiya-san and Neji-kun have left to the Tea Country, but I'm sure you already know that."

"Oh, really? How do you know that I was aware of their leave?" Tsunade sat up, her sleeping kimono slipping from one shoulder, a hand brushing wild strands of gold hair away from her piercing eyes to stare more closely at Shizune.

"Because I know that you only sleep in when Jiraiya-san leaves to gather info." The kunoichi replied, her eyes understanding her sensei's toil within. She knew it well, for without thinking, Tsunade always seeks her out when Jiraiya leaves, obtaining peace in her student's company. Tsunade laughed to herself, she didn't know that she was that transparent.

"True, very true. Then, Shizune, will you be so kind as to bring me a cup of tea."

"Hai, Tsunade-sama!" Shizune left her master to change into more suitable clothing, not taking notice of the remaining genin, who have taken a sudden interest in the barrier erected by Jiraiya to conceal their location from any shinobi who were heading to Konoha for the Chunin Exams.

Sasuke looked at the barrier's edge, examining it with eyes and hands, trying to find a weak spot while Naruto hit the wall randomly with little force to not rouse Shizune's suspicion. Hinata and Gaara both watched patiently, waiting to see what would happen.

"Gaara," Sasuke called after feeling the wall push his hand back from its surface. When he didn't get a response he turned towards the Jinchuriki and found him staring intently at him. "How did you get through this barrier before?"

"Shit, that thing really gives a sting after hitting it so many times!" Naruto interrupted, holding his right hand and massaged the knuckles for a few seconds before it began to heal on its own at a freakish rate. He sat on his rump to listen to the conversation.

"You done, dobe?"

"Shut up, Sasuke-teme!" His retort was ignored as the young Uchiha returned his attention to the red head.

"Shukaku aided me."

"That doesn't explain much. How did he do that?"

**"Silly human, only a creature with immense strength, beyond that of an average human, could penetrate the barrier."** Shukaku chuckled within his cage, his paw kicking the loosely closed gate that bound him to Gaara, a dagger-like nail scratching the uncomfortable chains around his neck. **"I would love to help a couple of humans escape to see how the Exams are progressing. Sadly I spent up most of my energy breaking through this cage and sending enough out to get us through that last time."**

"It would be pointless, human strength can't break through, and Shukaku wasted his strength to bring us in." Gaara communicated to Sasuke who sighed and stared at the wall for a second before returning his gaze to Gaara.

"He said human strength won't do, so maybe if we use an Angel's power we could break through. Hinata, will you break this wall for us?" She was the only logical choice, she was the only Angel with actual power since Naruto has yet to Awaken. Hinata looked at Sasuke, she was unsure if she would be able to break the barrier since it was created by the oldest Angle out of all of them.

"I...I guess I could try." Before she walked toward the wall, Gaara griped her hand and looked directly into her eyes.

"You can do it." She should have been frightened by the sentence, having to bear his expectations and fearing disappointment, but it only settled her spirit and she felt that she really could do it. Gaara let her hand go, but stayed near as she walked to the wall and regarded Sasuke.

"What should I do first?"

"That's what I'm pondering right now. You see, I'm positive that this barrier, like many others, has a weak spot, but since this is a wall of energy it's hard to tell where it is."

"Hinata, I have a good idea!" Naruto piped up from beside Sasuke. "All Hyuuga can use the Byakugan, and isn't that something that, I think, lets you see chakra, or energy, or something like that?"

"Wow, dobe, you actually said something useful." Sasuke smirked at his companion.

"Shut up, I always say something useful, you just never listen!"

"Sure I listen, it's just that I don't find ramen types being very useful info."

"What! That was the best lecture I've ever given you! Who wouldn't want to know about the different types of ramen? Like chashu ramen, or shio ramen, and tonkotsu ramen!"

"Um, Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun?" Both arguing teens looked at the tiny female, her Byakugan already activated. "I found it."

"Eh? Already Hinata-chan! You're amazing!" Naruto praised by patting her head. Hinata was a bit surprised, but she smiled warmly at him. She was taken back by a warm hand pulling her gently away. Gaara pulled her to his side and stood even closer than before, and even though he had no expression on his face, his eyes sent Naruto a 'do not touch what is mine' look. The blond Jinchuriki looked a bit confused, but smiled when he understood. "Okay, okay! I get it, Gaara, no need to be so jealous of a friend appreciating what another friend did." Naruto raised his hands to show his actions were innocent.

_Jealous? Me? Absurd, I wasn't jealous, I was only making it clear that I did not approve of his action._

**"Really, Gaara, how slow can you be? You were jealous that she could smile so sweetly to an idiot who praised her."**

_I am not jealous._

**"Sure you're not, but that feeling writhing in your gut says otherwise."**

_I am not jea-_

**"Yeah, yeah, but if this is enough to set you off I'm sort of curious on how you would react if someone were to purposely flirt with Hinata."**

_That will never happen, only an idiot would attempt it._

**"And you are a bigger idiot for believing nobody would try to flirt with her. Do you see how cute she is?"** Of course Gaara did, but he wouldn't let anyone flirt with her, he'd quarter them before grinding the remains into nothing. **"Stop threatening in your head, you're making me hungry."**

"Where's the weak spot?" Sasuke asked. Hinata walked to the opposite side of their position and pointed at the wall. "Here? Good, I was afraid that it might have been out of our reach. Now exert energy into the wall." Hinata did as she was told, but when she pushed, the barrier only expanded before returning to its previous shape.

"Why is it ineffective, Sasuke-teme?" Naruto looked at Sasuke, confused on what happened. The Uchiha rubbed his chin as he contemplated on what went wrong, but he couldn't figure anything. If it's a barrier made of energy from an Angel, then wouldn't it be possible that an Angel could reverse it?

**"Angles' magic is hard to break the older the creature."**

_Seems so._

Hinata thought about what she had seen when she used the Byakugan, and at first it hadn't seemed that important, the way the energy that formed the shield, but the more it shifted in a strange pattern she noticed her flaw. To confirm, Hinata re-activated the Byakugan and saw that she was correct. The spot she had indicated to be the weak spot was shifting with the current. Although mortals are incapable of penetrating the barrier, the shifting of the weak spot just helped to increase defense. "Sasuke-kun, I know what I have to do!" Before the other three had a chance to really react, Hinata used her Byakugan to follow the shifting spot while focusing as much power as she dared into her palm. If she used too little, it would just cause the barrier to flex and return to its original form, but if she gives too much, she could very likely unravel the entire barrier and leave them exposed.

She braced herself for whatever would happen and let her palm strike the wall, the energy released causing the wall to ripple and shatter, leaving a small way out.

"Hinata, you did it!" Naruto cheered, running to her with Sasuke and Gaara close behind.

"Um, but look closely. The wall is regenerating into its previous form." Hinata pointed to the edge of the shattered wall and it could be clearly seen how the feathers that had originally created the shield in the first place expand to cover the escape.

"Come on, Hinata! Or else we'll have to do this again!" Naruto pressed the young female forward.

"Wa-wait! Naruto, stop!" Hinata cried in alarm, her heels digging into the ground to stop Naruto from pushing her ahead.

"What is it Hinata?" He looked over her shoulder and saw why she wanted him to stop. Two males in white cloaks were staring at them.

"Oh, look Sasori-senpai! We didn't need to search for the hiding spot after all! They came to greet us instead, un!"

"Indeed, Deidera." Sasori walked toward the group, his face blank as he regarded the genin. He looked them over, finding Sasuke glaring but calm, Gaara was expressionless, Naruto was openly hostile, and Hinata was surprised by their presence. "A Hyuuga female as an Angel?"

"Wow, she's really cute! Don't you think so Sasori-senpai?" Deidera said beside Sasori, leaning into look more closely at Hinata, not taking notice of how Gaara began to glare at him. Sasori took notice though, and he smirked.

"Yes, she really is. A Hyuuga female with unique lavander eyes, soft features, and emitting such an intoxicating sent, and being an Angel is truly a perfect combination." Sasori leaned his face close to Hinata, giving her a gentle smile. "You are a very beautiful girl."

**"Hey, Gaara, that bastard is hitting on Hinata!** Shukaku screeched.

_He's dead._

**A/N: I am so sorry Sasori, I unintentionally made you a lolicon. I must be going crazy if I'm apologizing to a character... but who cares! I'm having fun with this. What do you guys think is going to happen? Tune in next time to find out! **

**-Baron**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Yeah, I know it's been a while, and I just want to say thanks to those who have stuck with me and have reviewed. I also want to thank those who liked Sasori as a lolicon! You guys have no idea how much your reviews motivate me. I DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

Chapter XVIII: We're Not All Saints

Sasori had the knuckles of his hand touch the edge of Hinata's jaw, smiling at the visible shock on her face, and inwardly smirked at Gaara's growing rage. Their reactions were just a treat. The ex-akatsuki wondered how far he could push before they snapped.

_'I'm going to rip his hand off and stuff it into that smirking mouth.'_ Gaara's nose scrunched, his eyes slits, and exuding the feeling of Death Incarnate. Naruto and Sasuke bristled as this sensation passed over them. They knew why, and the way Deidera had also turned his gaze at the red-headed jinchuriki, they were positive that both strangers could feel it. Regardless, Sasori continued getting closer to Hinata, this time placing both hands on her face. His nimble and long fingers skimmed the flesh of her cheeks, examining the smooth texture. He touched every feature of her face, taking mental notes of her charming cupids bow, long fanning lashes, soft pink cherub lips, and her irresistible pearly wide eyes that reflected her emotions clearly. Examining her with an artist's eye, he did all of this while observing Gaara from his peripheral. Gaara's scowl could kill someone. Hinata felt awkward and Gaara was furious, Sasori wondered if he should end his teasing.

_'Just needs one more push,'_ the puppet-master thought.

"Hinata, that is your name. I heard the blond one say it. Would you like to model for me, Hinata?" Yup, that had been just the push as Hinata's face exploded in heat and Sasori was launched head long into the trunk of a tree. The force was immense as the group heard an audible crack coming from the tree and his head. After the debris cleared, everyone stared wide-eyed at his crumpled figure by the base, blood trickling down his temple and some from a gash in his side from a branch he scraped by.

Deidera had been the only one to be calm, and he remained so as he maneuvered around the genin to his partner. "Sasori-san, you shouldn't play with kids, un."

"Ha...hahahaha! You're right, but this one wants to play." Sasori stood, the gash in his side widening as he did, letting a steady stream of blood weep down the slightly tanned skin of his torso.

"G-Gaara?" Hinata looked on in horror as he made his way to stand in front of the injured shinobi.

"Play?" Gaara growled as he glared at Sasori. His scowl intensified for a moment before it became a twisted smile, a dangerous gleam in his eye. "Indeed, I do love to play." A tendril of sand rushed Sasori and this time launched him so hard that he broke through the tree from before and landed fifty feet away.

**"Blood! Blood! Blood! I want more blood!"** Shukaku screeched in delight at the crimson rivulets dripping from Sasori and the tree he flew through. **"More, make him bleed until he's** **dry."** The raccoon demon licked his lips at the image.

Naruto ran to Gaara, screaming that he should stop, but Gaara just moved toward the unmoving figure. Sasori stood, his body looked like it was going to fall apart, but his face was a mix of excitement and amusement. "This is fun, really fun!" Sasori ran at Gaara, dodging the sand that was aimed at him. He got close enough that he grabbed Gaara's throat, and quickly crushed the windpipe inside. A triumphant smirk came across his features before realizing what he did. _'Crap, now they won't...huh?'_ Sasori tried to remove his hand from the broken neck, but Gaara gripped his wrist tightly, grinning up at his shocked expression.

Again he pulled, but when he added more force, he saw Gaara's hand melt into many grains, the rest of his body following. The sand clone had become a chain and tied him in his place. Brown eyes darted around to find the real Gaara, and when he did, because of the sand, he was unable to defend himself from him. Gaara had taken a handful of his hair and roughly smashed his head into the ground and continuing to do so until there was a satisfying amount of blood. One last time did he smash the older male's face before turning it to face him.

"Sasori, that is your name. I heard the blond one say it. Would you like to die, Sasori?" Gaara snarled, his face grinning maliciously.

"The game isn't over, I haven't had my turn yet." Gaara turned sharply at the voice. It belonged to Sasori, who was sitting patiently in a high branch, with not a scratch on him. The jinchuriki returned to the mass in his hands and saw that it hadn't been him, but a puppet with artificial flesh and loaded with blood.

Gaara and Shukaku roared in anger. All the while Hinata, Naruto, and Sasuke looked on in alarm at the battle before them. Sasuke wanted to tell Naruto and Hinata that they had to stop them, but his legs were paralyzed, the fear pumping through him as quickly as his heart was racing.

Naruto's been afraid before, he's faced death before, and not once has that discouraged him, but the sight of Gaara pounding in the shinobi's head had his blood running cold and wanting to run away. If he was this terrified, he could only imagine what Hinata was feeling. He looked at her and became worried. Her complexion had become a strange gray rather than her normal creamy tone, her hands shaking, and her eyes were beginning to water. Naruto reached out to her, wanting to comfort her, but he stopped when Sasuke took hold of his hand.

"This is who she will bond with. She chose him, and she must see who he is. She _must_ watch Gaara." Reluctantly Naruto agreed, and gave one final glance at his friend before returning his gaze to the battle.

Sasori looked down at Gaara, smirking as he stood. "You are truly malicious. I guess it's safe enough to fight for real." Gaara glared, unsure of what he was saying.

"H-hey! Wait, you're not really going to use that are you?" Deidera exclaimed, rushing toward the puppet-master.

Sasori didn't reply, he just kept a steady gaze on the young sand shinobi. He lifted his white cloak over his head and let it drop to the ground.

**"Run,** **we** **have** **to** **run!"** Shukaku howled inside Gaara's head, feeling the massive amount of energy being released all of a sudden.

_'What?_ _Why?'_ Gaara questioned.

"You should listen to your demon." Sasori interrupted.

"You're an Angel then." Gaara growled, frustrated at the knowledge. It explained why he had been laughing.

"Correct." Sasori proudly spread his wings to their full length, catching the genins' attention with their dark gleam. When Gaara blinked, Sasori was no longer in his place, but behind him. He wrapped his forearm around his throat, two puppets bursting from the ground and two came from where they were hidden and grabbed his arms. Now with Gaara immovable, a clone burst from the trees and held a kunai in his hands, and heading straight at him. Shukaku moved the sand to destroy the puppets holding Gaara's limbs, but as it moved to crush Sasori, his wings bristled and shook to release gusts of wind that pushed the sand back.

Gaara was in trouble, he was still being strangled by Sasori, his sand useless with the continuous gusts if wind, and the clone was about to stab him. Gaara shut his eyes preparing for impact.

He opened his eyes when he felt someone pull him down by the sash and Sasori's grip on him disappeared. Hinata had run and skid to Gaara and yanking him into her arms to shield him when Tsunade, who had awakened to the sound of fighting, pulled the first Sasori off and destroyed the clone with one of her infamous punches. Sasori stopped his fall by opening his wings and slowed himself down to land on his feet.

Gaara looked up at Hinata, her eyes were shut tight, her entire body was trembling, and he could feel how cold her hands had become. "Hinata?"

She opened her eyes, checked if he was okay and then abruptly stood and marched away. Confused, Gaara remained sitting on the ground, watching as she stood beside Naruto. She looked angry, and when she caught him staring she turned her head away.

**"Seems** **we've** **screwed** **up...bad."**

_'It_ _seems_ _so.'_ Gaara mentally sighed.

"What is going on here?" Tsunade demanded, her face red. She looked at both Sasori and Gaara, finding evidence of their fight from the slightly torn clothes and the bruising on Gaara's throat and wrists. "WELL!"

"Forgive me, I seemed to had taken the joke too far and ended up offending Gaara-kun over there." Sasori answered, earning a glare from Tsunade for causing the problem, and another from Gaara for addressing him so informally.

"I want a more detailed explanation, but that can wait. What I want to know right now is why have you come to us? I know you are Sasori the puppet-master, grandson of the medical expert Chiyo, and ex-akatsuki member. You wouldn't be after our jinchuriki, would you?" Hinata's face turned to Sasori, giving a quick glance at Naruto and Gaara.

"No, as you've said, _ex_-akatsuki member. As well as my friend over there." Sasori pointed in the direction of Deidera. "As you can see," he turned around to show his feathery appendages, "I would like to join your caravan."

Tsunade stared, suspicious of him and his intentions. "Why should we allow you to join? Why do you want to join anyway?"

"I am the oldest Angel here, and quite frankly, I don't look forward to spending eternity alone." Sasori replied, picking up his discarded cloak.

"But what about him?" Tsunade motioned towards Deidera.

"I bound myself to him out of convenience. I'm older than him and had been bound previously. I had been bound to a fellow villager of Suna, to someone I considered like a brother. Like what happens to many with power, he misused it and became cruel in the end."

"I didn't meet Sasori- senpai until akatsuki." Deidera interrupted. "He had been one of the first to join, and when recruiting, he found me."

"What happened to your first master?" Sasori stared at Tsunade.

"An Angel can only be released from their master if he kills himself from refusing to give his power, or the master has died. I didn't want to die."

"Hm, I see... And after that you joined akatsuki."

"I joined right after the death of my master, and I instinctively knew that I had little time to find someone. When I found Deidera, he had -still has- this fascination with explosions. He believed art can only be achieved in a single moment. Like a bang. I don't believe this, I find that beauty can be immortalized. My point is that I only bound myself to this guy is because he has no intention of misusing my power. He's too focused on his goal, the ultimate explosion. I am free by being bound to this idiot, and eternity with this guy is far worse than just letting myself explode."

"Hey! That's mean Sasori-senpai, I'm not an idiot."

"Shut up Deidera, only an idiot would think of jerking off with hands like yours!"

"Shh! Fine! Fine, but please don't mention that. I was just...curious." Deidera scrambled towards Sasori and covered his mouth, only to have his hands swatted away.

"Gross, I don't want to make out with your hands after sharing that information!" Sasori screeched.

**"Back in Suna people thought we were strange, but that guy just takes the cake. He's just plain nasty."**

"Both of you shut up!" Deidera and Sasori both grew rigid as Tsunade crushed the ground beside them. "You have entered the barrier uninvited, you disturb my genin, almost kill one, and now you shout crap like 'jerking off'! I'll ask again, why _should_ I let you stay?"

"Because I have information that may concern you as it involves Orochimaru, and the Angels."

xxx

Gaara sat alone by the fire, having finished setting up his own tent and changing into appropriate clothing for the colder season, he began to meditate. He appreciated the clothes, but he didn't understand why Jiraiya firmly encouraged Shizune to buy him a tent. He could have just shared Hinata's.

**"Give** **it** **to** **the** **bastard.** **I** **don't** **like** **him,** **but** **at** **least** **we** **have** **all** **five** **Angels.** **Plus,** **if** **he** **gets** **it,** **we** **can** **share** **with** **Hinata."** Shukaku suggested. Gaara contemplated it and although he disliked the man, he got up to find him. Speaking of the bastard, Gaara didn't understand why Tsunade allowed Sasori and Deidera to be lookouts. Deidera looked as responsible as Naruto, and Sasori looked more reliable out of the two, but Gaara was positive that he was a pervert and shouldn't be trusted. He'll have to keep an eye on him, he doesn't trust him around Hinata.

Sasori was perched above a tree branch shivering from the night air, missing the Suna heat when he heard Gaara's footsteps. He jumped down and both stared, or rather glared, at one another before Gaara spoke.

"My tent, you can have it. I don't need it."

"Oh? Then where will you rest?"

"That is none of your concern." Gaara answered sharply.

"So, with Hinata-chan." Gaara didn't respond. Sasori smiled in amusement, giving a 'Thank you' as he walked to his new tent. Gaara really didn't like him, but smiled as he realized that Sasori will most likely have to share with Deidera.

**"That** **guy** **deserves** **to** **be** **annoyed** **to** **death."** Shukaku chuckled. Gaara smiled at that, but it quickly became a frown. He needed to talk to Hinata. He needed to do some damage control.

He walked to her tent, and didn't know if she was awake or not, and if she was asleep, if he should wake her. He ended up deciding that he couldn't wait to explain until tomorrow and ended up going into her tent. She was indeed asleep. Gaara gently shook her shoulder and saw that she began to stir. When she was aware that it was him she sat up and looked at him sullenly.

"Gaara..."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you with what happened today."

"I know you didn't, but I really was afraid. I thought you were really going to kill him." Hinata replied, her arms curling around her knees, her head laid on top. "And I was scared you would die."

"Hinata, I'm sorry." He didn't know what else to say. Originally he had planned on explaining everything, but he was positive that it would do little good.

"Y-yeah, I know. Gaara, I just... I just want you to be s-safe." Gaara began to panic as he saw thick trails of tears trickle down her cheeks. She shut her eyes and hid her face in her arms, not wanting to show her face to Gaara.

Some part of him felt really gross, and he knew it was because he made Hinata cry, but another part was happy that she cared for his safety. He hoped he would never cause those watery trails ever again. With the new Angel he wondered if that would be possible, if so, it would be difficult.

xxx

Hiashi sat at his desk, fingers skimming over an intricate and ancient scroll. It was a fragile artifact that has been kept hidden beneath the Hyuuga compound for about two millennia in a secluded area of the underground catacombs. Only the elders and he knew about it and its content. Even the catacombs were unknown to the rest of the Hyuuga clan, but that was of little importance compared to the scroll. Now because of this scroll, he knew everything and more about the Angels that could shift the balance of power in the shinobi world.

_'These_ _creatures,_ _these_ _Angels,_ _what_ _are_ _they_ _really?'_ Hiashi thought back on the scrolls content and shivered in fear. _'Five_ _Angels...and_ _one_ _Demon._ _Where_ _is_ _he_ _hiding?'_ He shut his eyes, thinking. He needed Hinata, he needed her for his own plan to work. He felt an angry thrum go through his head, a migraine was on its way. He didn't think there was another person he had to compete for the Angels. _'Damn_ _you,_ _Orochimaru_. _Damn_ _you!'_

**A/N: Whoa! Wonder what it could be? And who the hell is the Demon and what does its existence mean? Guess! Well, until the next!**

**-Baron**

**(^, ,^)**


	19. Chapter 19

_A/N: Long time no see! I have currently finished two fanfics, and with those out of the way, I hope to update this story more frequently. Oh! Thank you to those who have given tips, reviews, and supported me. Lots of love guys. I DON'T OWN NARUTO!_

* * *

><p>Chapter XIX: Once Human<p>

Jiraiya looked at his ward, he'd seen everything that had occurred, and wondered what was going through the young Hyuuga's mind. He also wondered if he should have stepped in during the battle, but he knew Neji could handle it, so he just let the teen deal with it. What he didn't expect to see was the interaction between him and the girl. It brought a smile to Jiraiya's face, then frowned. Currently he was sitting in a chair by the sofa Neji was resting on.

The boy was still in disguise, but if someone took a careful look, or sensed his chakra they would be able to tell he was different. Being an Angel meant enhanced pheromone production, and that also meant he would draw people unintentionally to himself. _'Jeez, kid really needs to be careful or else he'll draw unwanted attention.'_ Like right now, a nurse was eyeing the teen, a hint of want in her eyes. The nurse turned and walked away quickly, almost stumbling, when she noticed Jiraiya caught her staring. Jiraiya chuckled aloud when she turned back to give one last glance, but at him, and blushed. _'Still got it.'_

"Huh? Jiraiya-sensei? Why are you here?" Neji questioned as he sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, that were a deep brown at the moment.

"Hello to you too!" Neji wanted to roll his eyes, but decided against it. "I followed you here after that mess in the forest. You should really clean up after yourself, I had to throw the guy over the cliff."

"What? The man was still alive!" Neji shot out of his seat and stared at the sannin.

"No, he wasn't. You put so much force in the blow that a cracked rib stabbed him in a lung."

"I...see, so I killed him." Neji messaged his temple, taking a deep breath as he let the information sink in.

"Hey, it was an accident. He would've most likely done this again if you hadn't killed him. Don't feel bad."

"I don't." Neji sighed, knowing very well that killing was part of being a shinobi. This was just one death of many, that Neji was positive, he'd have to make.

"That's good." Jiraiya smiled up at him. "Alright! Then let's get going." The sannin let out as he stood and stretched his muscles.

"What?" Jiraiya raised a brow at the youth.

"Neji, you need to find someone to bond with, you're not looking too good. You probably have a couple of hours before your body gives up resistance to the poison."

"Oh." The Hyuuga let out a shaky breath. A shiver ran up his spine, the fear making him go cold. He desperately needed to find someone, but he didn't have the time to determine if they were trustworthy. He was ripped out of his thoughts by a pain in his side. He hissed, it was like something was trying to rip out of him. He'd been so distracted by everything that he was actually able to ignore the pain. Neji would have keeled over in pain if Jiraiya hadn't steadied him.

"We need to leave. Now." Jiraiya announced calmly as he wrapped Neji's arm over his shoulder to help him out. He clenched his jaw, Jiraiya could see Neji's disguise flicker._ 'Shit, we might not even have a couple of hours.'_

Jiraiya made his way to the doors of the hospital when someone called to him. He turned around and saw the girl from before, the one that had been assaulted in the woods. What was her name?

"Hey, what are you doing with him?" Tsukimi, yeah, that was her name, screeched. She ran up to him and took hold of Neji's jacket. "Leave him alone!"

"Look, Tsukimi, I have to take Neji away. He's not feeling too great right now." For a moment she hesitated, but glared up at the sannin.

"How do you know my name? Who are you? And what is your relationship with Neji?" Tsukimi questioned, yanking on Neji's jacket.

"Oh come on, I don't have time for this!" Jiraiya raised his hand, ready to perform a genjutsu on the girl, when a very gray and cold hand weakly stopped him.

"Neji?" Jiraiya looked down at the Hyuuga. The gennin shook his head. Jiraiya was about to ask why, but stopped when Neji groaned in pain.

"What's wrong with 'im?" Tsukimi cried out, and kept repeating herself. The nurses at the check-in desk were looking at the group, one grabbing a phone to call for security. Jiraiya seriously wished the girl would shut up, she was drawing a crowd.

_'Fuck.'_ "Aw! To hell with this!" In a flurry of feathers Jiraiya disappeared with Neji. He reappeared in his hotel room, laid Neji on the bed, and turned to leave to find someone quick. He didn't care who, he just needed someone to absorb the excess magic building dangerously inside Neji.

"Neji! Neji! Hey, don't die!" Tsukimi growled/cried at the prone Neji.

"How the hell did you- Ah, whatever! You, I need your help." Jiraiya rushed to the shaking girl, and gave a short summary of what he and Neji were, then gave an equally short explanation of why they were in Port City.

"Oh-okay, so what can I do for ya?" Her accent thicker from nervousness.

"Would you be willing to bond with him?"

"I don't know, I'm not sure if I'm the right person for this. I dont know much about Angels besides the basics, look, you sure you don't know anyone else?"

"No." He answered grimly. "Please, he'll die if he doesn't get rid of the energy in his body."

"Oh...Fine." Tsukimi cried, rubbing her upper arms to calm her panic, but it was a futile effort. Jiraiya gently lead her to the side of the bed and directed her sit on the edge. She did as said, watching as he picked Neji up and sat his body next to her.

"What are you doing?" Neji asked weakly, his eyes returning to their cool gray color as he stared at the older male.

"Tsukimi here is willing to bond with you." Jiraiya told Tsukimi to give him her arm, she did, and he placed it by Neji's lips. "You know what to do." Again he nudged her arm in his face, causing Tsukimi to shut her eyes in preparation.

"No...it...h-has to be...her choice." Neji turned his head away. Jiraiya scowled.

"Damn it, Neji!" His scowl intensified when he tried to get him to bond, and again the Hyuuga refused.

"Neji." Tsukimi said as she turned his head towards her. "I'm fine with it, no need for all the fuss, man. So, just go ahead." Tsukimi smiled bravely, though a shiver shot through her.

"But then...you'll be stuck...with me. You hardly...know me. Why?"

"Look, just do it already before you die! I'll tell you after, 'kay?" This time she shoved her arm against his face. Neji gave her a look, but she wasn't having any of it. "Don't you dare argue with me!"

Neji released a sigh in defeat before gripping her arm and placed his lips over the peachy flesh. With little effort he drew energy into his canines, feeling them expand and poke Tsukimi's skin. He turned his eyes to her, giving her an apologetic look as he bit through the flesh.

"Fuck, that hurt!" Tsukimi yelped, almost drawing her hand away, but Neji kept her in place. For a moment there didn't seem to be anything happening, but then Tsukimi felt a burning in her wrist. She hissed, and bit her lip when the burning traveled from her wrist, down her arm, and spread to every part of her body. She cried out when the burning intensified, and she began to struggle against his body. "It hurts!" Jiraiya sat beside her and restrained her.

"I'm sorry, but I promise it won't last." Jiraiya whispered into her ear, unsure if she could hear him through her cries. "I'm so sorry." Jiraiya turned to look at Neji, to see if he was okay. The Hyuuga was firmly latched onto her arm, his eyes shut, and was regaining his original pallor at an exceptional rate.

Again Tsukimi struggled, and again Jiraiya was forced to restrain her, but only for a minute as she then shook violently and grew limp in his arms.

_'Oh, that was faster than what I expected.'_ It seemed that her soul was no longer resisting Neji's magic. Jiraiya loosened his grip, and laid the girl on the bed, Neji shifting to keep the connection.

"Okay, I know you can hear me Neji, when it's done, I'll be in the lobby." With that said, Jiraiya left the room, placed a seal on the door for safety, and went downstairs for a bite to eat. All this drama made him ravenous.

Neji heard what Jiraiya had said, but barely. His body was thrumming pleasantly, every ache had drained away and in their place was left a feeling of satisfaction. When the thrumming ceased, Neji opened his eyes, his canines shrunk to their original size as he moved away from Tsukimi's arm. His tongue skimmed over his teeth, wiping the bit of blood away. An odd feeling came over him, it was as if something was being whispered to him, but whatever it was that was whispering, it had no voice. He just understood what it wanted. Neji turned to Tsukimi, placed her under the blankets to insure she didn't get cold, and then left in search of Jiraiya.

His search ended when he found the man sitting in a booth, munching on an apple as he jotted something in a small notebook. He stared for a moment before he joined Jiraiya, sitting opposite the sannin, waiting to be addressed.

"How do you feel?" Jiraiya asked without looking up at him, still scrawling something on the sheet.

"Fine. What happens now?" Neji asked, his hand reaching for a hair band to tie his hair. At some point in the bonding his body reverted to his original form.

"What do you mean, 'what happens now'? We head back to Konoha, of course." At last, Jiraiya looked at Neji.

"And Tsukimi?"

"We bring her." Jiraiya answered, returning to his writing.

"But, she has a mother in the hospital here." Jiraiya abruptly stopped, and turned to Neji.

"Shit." He placed his face in his palm, rubbed his eyes, then returned his gaze to Neji. "I forgot."

"How could you forget!"

"Sorry, I was too busy trying to save your damn life. I'll make sure to think things through before you almost die next time." The sannin growled sarcastically at the younger male. Neji looked down, feeling bad.

"I'm sorry, Jiraiya-sensei." Jiraiya looked at the repentant teen, sighed, and forgave him.

"Okay, so she has a mom in the hospital, we can just bring her along. I don't know what sickness she's got, but we'll be stuck here until she's better." He sighed. "We're going to miss Hinata's birthday."

"Actually..." Neji filled Jiraiya in on the mother's true condition, and that she would most likely not make it.

"Oh. Poor kid, losing her father, and maybe, her mother as well." Jiraiya frowned.

"Yeah. Jiraiya-sensei, can't we do something about it? Can we not heal her?"

"Yes, we can actually, but from what you told me, we might be too late. She was in the ER and that was what, a couple of hours ago? We don't know what sort of condition she's in."

"And we won't be able to check since it's already past visiting hours." Neji added.

"Very true. The only other option is to ask the girl, but I'm not sure what her response will be." Both shinobi sighed. It seems they've been doing that all day. "I guess we have to do just that. Come on, no use in prolonging it." Jiraiya and Neji walked resolutely to the room, determined to find out about Tsukimi's mother. As they drew closer, their resolve seemed to weaken, but they refused to give up.

Jiraiya dissolved the seal he placed and marched into the room, Neji following close behind. Tsukimi was sitting on the bed, staring at her hands and clenching them shut. When she realized that they had returned, she intertwined her fingers and smiled up at them. "Good to see you're still breathing pal. Thought the old git stole you while I was down. Did you always have long hair, you look different? You know what, just forget that."

"Er, no, no. How are you feeling Rei-san?" Neji asked, walking to her side on the bed, ignoring the part about his appearance. He'll explain that at a later time.

"Rei-san huh? Seems you're okay, you're back to your formal self. Just call me Tsukimi, oh, and I feel fine." Tsukimi smiled brightly up at him, her eyes a clear blue in the light, the color of the sea at midday.

"That's good. Rei-san, uh, Tsukimi," Neji corrected when she shot him a glare, "you do understand what just happened, and what it means, right?"

"From what Big Man said, I am bonded to you so that I get the extra energy and you won't blow up."

"Okay, what else?" Neji groaned when she fell silent. "Re- Tsukimi, I am bonded to you, and yes, it kept me from dying, but it also means something important has happened between us."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes. Since we are bound to one another, it is safe to say that we must stay close to one another. It is crucial to my survival. You in turn will be able to ask anything of me and I will grant it."

"Neji, have you ever thought of being a doctor? You sound like one." Jiraiya interrupted.

"No, and please don't joke with me right now."

"Whatever you say, doc." Jiraiya chortled when Neji shot him a dirty look. "Fine. Fine."

"Neji, if I have to stick by you, then am I tagging along with you or are you staying with me?"

"Actually, that leads me to the question we want to ask you."

"Okay shoot." Tsukimi sat criss-cross in her spot, blinking up at Neji, and he suddenly felt nervous. He looked up at Jiraiya when the older male placed an encouraging hand on his shoulder and nodded. They needed to know.

"Tsukimi, how is your mother?" A dreadful silence consumed the room. Tsukimi dropped her smile and just stared at both Angels. "We need to know so we can decide on what to do next."

She looked down into her palms, clenching them shut like before. "My mother, she said nothing about her condition for months, and if she had...she wouldn't be in a freaking fridge in the hospital." Tsukimi growled the last part, some angry tears slipping over the edge of her eyes.

"Oh...I'm sorry." Neji let out, knowing the pain of losing a parent, and that seething anger. He knew it all too well.

"For what? It's not your fault my mother's dead." She sniffled, roughly wiping the tears away. "I guess, it's something we all have to go through."

"Not us, we are unable to die. At least not by age or normal means." Jiraiya spoke up. "And neither will you now."

"What?"

"Tsukimi, when you bonded with me, you tied your life to mine. So long as I live and continue to give my magic to you, you will live forever." Neji heard a sharp intake of breath.

"That's...that's a little scary, living forever." she smiled weakly up at him.

"Yeah, I guess so." Neji replied as he tried to figure out her reaction. He had thought she'd be ecstatic, or amazed. Who would have thought living for eternity frightened her?

"Neji, I think we should start heading back." The older shinobi said as he looked looked out the window of the room. Jiraiya looked back at the teens, his gaze softening as it landed on Tsukimi. "If you want, we can wait a few days."

"Thank you, but I think I'd like to leave. Stayin' here isn't going to do anyone any good. So please, let's leave." Neji wondered if she was just saying that, she was obviously still shaken by what has occurred. "Please, I just want to get away." She pleaded, her hand gripping Neji's sleeve.

"Alright." Neji sighed, turned to Jiraiya and nodded. "Let's go." Jiraiya returned to the bedside and gingerly picked Tsukimi up into his arms.

"I'll carry her, you would very likely drop her with your current flying skills." Neji frowned, slightly insulted, but let it go since it was true. Jiraiya moved closer to Neji and cocooned him and himself to disappear in a whirlwind of feathers. Tsukimi huddled into his chest and shut her eyes. When she reopened them, they were outside, behind the hotel which was at the edge of the woods.

"Are we going to be okay? It's nighttime, guys." She asked worriedly.

"Don't worry, don't worry! I got you."

"'kay. So how long will we be flying?"

"Three days." Jiraiya smiled.

"What!" Tsukimi screeched just as Jiraiya decided to launch into the air. Neji could hear him laughing, shook his head, then quickly launched to follow.

xxx

He let his fingers dig into the woman's flesh, feeling the warmth of those first droplets of blood. He dipped his head to nuzzle her neck, skimmed the skin with his teeth, then bit into her jugular. She didn't stir.

"Mmm," the man purred as the blood trailed down her neck, to her chest, and to his hands that were firmly clamped over her breasts. He released his grip on them to move his hands to her shoulders to keep her from slumping over. He sucked the crimson liquid heartily from the gash until there was no more. He growled, the body had gone cold against him, so he pushed the limp form off the bed. It made a loud thud, one leg still on the edge of the bed. In disgust, he slapped it off.

He stood from the bed and walked to the bathroom where he proceeded to shower. When done, he went to the sink to brush his teeth. He didn't like the after taste of blood, he liked it fresh, warm. He smirked as he wiped the mirror, having fogged up from his shower. His smirk dropped as he looked upon his face. His deep black hair clung to his face, his eyes equally dark, it made his skin even paler. He ran his hand over his right eye, the scars were gone, but he knew that they were there. The creature that commanded him, that had Awoken him, had healed his disfigured countenance. 'How long has it been? Sixteen years?'

The towel hung low on his hips, using another to dry his wild hair. He felt better, but now he had to clean up the mess. He sighed. As he exited the bathroom, he leaned against the wall, taking in the damage. Three woman were lying on the floor, naked, drained, and dead. He frowned, each one, he noted, had short brown hair and eyes. 'Ren.' He shook his head, these whores weren't his childhood love. Ren had died long ago. He picked up a pair of sweats and put them on, and went over to the bodies. He looked down at the recent girl. She had been kind to him, she had offered him tea. At first, he didn't intend to bed her, since she seemed to really want to know him, but the Beast, as he called it, squirmed with lust and hunger. He could not refuse the Beast. So he invited her to his place for lunch. Stupid woman. She smiled and called it a date. He leaned down, kissed her tenderly on the cheek as he moved her against the wall.

Each female he moved, he placed one kiss upon their cheeks, a farewell, and in his own way, to ask for forgiveness. He looked around and found one last body, and it wasn't one of the girls, it was male. He growled at it. Walking over he gave the body a kick before he hauled it to the wall by the girls. The male had been with the first girl, they were apparently a couple, and the sight of both made him sick. He trapped both using the Beast's power, and thus proceeded to mangle the man's body. He clawed at his skin, burned him, peeled flesh slowly, but refused to taste his blood. When done he had gripped the man's snowy white hair and threw him across the room to lie limp wherever he landed. He had satiated his carnal needs with the woman who cried and pleaded with him to stop, but he wouldn't. He couldn't. She had been the first Drink of the day.

"Obito, Obito, Obito. When will you learn you can't fight it?" He asked himself aloud. When the Beast wanted blood, it got blood. When it wanted to fuck, it would fuck until it was complacent. When hungry, it would feast. All of these wants came about when he witnessed Kakashi kill Ren. That day was his Hell, and it created a hole in his soul that allowed the Beast to slip in.

'The skin will heal, the hands will render. The human's flesh will be its vessel. From the darkest depths it will hunt, no one suspecting the creature's human front. What once was human, will become the Demon.'

Wave upon wave of anger blossomed from his being as he slaughtered each of the enemy shinobi. When he had neared the unconscious form of Kakashi, those words played in his head like an incantation, growing louder with each step he had taken. When he had stretched his hand to Kakashi's throat, an odd liquid spewed from his skin, covering Obito's body. Oddly, the first thought that came to his mind was, 'huh, it looks like tar.' He screamed, a searing pain flashed through him. It seemed millions of needles were being injected into him. He fell back, scrambled for the dark of the forest, but as he made it to the edge, the Zetsu that had made up for his missing half ripped away. It yowled in pain, clawing at its flesh, trying to rip the unknown substance off. When he managed it, it took one look at Obito, cried out in fear, then ran screaming 'A monster! A monster!'.

He hadn't understood what was happening to him. The Beast had chosen him, and he had Awoken. When the pain faded, his body was healed, his sharingan had regenerated back, his arm and leg were there and moving smoothly, and his senses enhanced. Everything seemed normal, he was a whole human being again, but his back ached. His back felt heavy, and noticed that two feathery appendages stuck out, dark and bleeding. They had torn through the skin of his back to be set free. 'Oh gods.'

Back in the present, Obito plucked a dark feather from his wings and placed it neatly on the pile of bodies. Immediately the feather burned away, followed by a pause before the bodies were consumed in an inferno. When it died down nothing had been left. Because it was magic, it left no scorch marks, or smell.

Obito put on his mesh shirt and Akatsuki robe. Although they were hunting the bijuu, what was really happening was that they were tracking their ex-Akatsuki members. 'One Angel will lead to another.' Obito smirked, perched on the balcony of his suite, and pitched forward. His wings opened and forced him up, it was time to head west to Konoha. Something was coming, and the Beast told him it would begin in the Fire Nation.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Whoa, what's going to happen next time? Guess we're just going to have to wait and see. Until the next!_

_-Baron_


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Sup! How are you guys? Sorry there wasn't any GaaHina time last time, but hey, how else would we know what Jiraiya and Neji were up to? Well, here you go. I DON'T OWN NARUTO!

* * *

><p>Chapter XX: Demon's Claim<p>

Gaara was perched on one of the low branches on a nearby tree, feeling anger boil to the surface as he watched the bastard, Sasori, chatting with Hinata. It had been three days since he and his blond companion, Deidera, first arrived. In that time Gaara had come to despise the pair, especially Sasori. The morning after their scrap, it had gone without saying that they saw each other as enemies. Gaara hissed as he leaned back against the tree, his arms crossed tightly against his chest. Every chance he's gotten, Sasori's taken the opportunity to snatch Hinata away from him using weak excuses such as needing help, wanting to show her his puppets, or needing a task done. Then, should she finish with whatever he wanted, he'd request her to model for him. That really pissed Gaara off. Hinata would refuse of course, but that didn't stop him from asking every time he saw her. Gaara glared at Hinata's form as it darted in search of whatever Sasori wanted, her wings fluttering a little as she moved.

True he was furious with Sasori, but he was also angry with Hinata. He didn't like that she was spending so much time with him. Sure, Sasori was constantly asking her to do some task for him, but why couldn't she just say no? He let a breath out, maybe he's just frustrated. Yeah, that was probably it. He hasn't had any time alone with Hinata, spare those hours he watched her sleep, Naruto's been giving him the I-pity-you eyes, and the ronge-yaro has been complaining non stop about wanting to blow something up. All of it was getting to him.

**"Plus the hormones."** Shukaku snorted to his vessel. The demon raccoon covered his ears as Gaara began to retort that it had nothing to do with that. _**'Yeah, right,'**_ Shukaku thought. He knew it was true, after all, Gaara was beginning to go through that age all young men do. Puberty. It's a chaotic time for young males as things they didn't care about before suddenly take on a new meaning. Human males tend to become more withdrawn, extremely temperamental, and more anxious about sex, that is until they've fully matured that they finally settle down. Shukaku thought back on the times his previous vessels gone through it. It took a moment to recall before he remembered his prior vessel, since he'd been stuffed in a jar for quite some time before being placed inside Gaara. He didn't remember the human's name, but he knew that it was difficult for them, having to go through puberty. Being a jinchuriki made it difficult. People made a habit of avoiding jinchuriki, and this made it hard to have a normal relationship. This obviously frustrated the vessel, and with the unstable personality caused by insomnia, it left them filled with pent-up desires. These feeling aren't easily understood at first and often misunderstood, and it would lead to wild fits of rage.

Shukaku tapped his chin with a claw, wondering if Gaara's going to handle it well and if he should be concerned for Hinata. He began to consider the possible outcomes, but quickly abandoned his thoughts. _**'To hell with it. We'll just have to wait and see.'**_ He'll just keep an eye on Gaara, and everything should be fine. _**'Should be... Right?'**_

Shukaku laid down on his belly, yawned, and shut his eyes. He was really tired lately, but that's how he usually got after hours of continuous watch, just waiting for the perfect chance to strike. Again, Shukaku yawned. He was getting tired of waiting, but he knew that, sooner or later, Gaara would drop his guard. _**'Patience, that's all I need. Patience... Damn, this is going to be hard.'**_

xxx

Naruto was feeling bad for Gaara, and if the red-head knew, he'd have his head. Naruto couldn't help it though! Just watching Gaara glare at Sasori and Hinata from a distance, made him want to cry. He knew what it was like to watch someone you liked get snatched away, not that he blamed Sakura and Ino. It was that Sasuke-teme's fault for not making their relationship clear to his fangirls. Then again... Sasuke did try by hinting at it back during their time in Iruka-sensei's class. Naruto sighed, reminiscing for a moment before shaking his blond head. _'No, focus! How can I help Gaara?'_ Naruto knew Gaara would never ask for help, that's just how he was, but the guy wasn't getting anywhere by just sitting on that branch watching the two Angels like a hawk. He looked around and spotted Sasuke, a plan already forming. He grinned. "Alright, let's do this." He rubbed his hands eagerly as he headed in Sasuke's direction. "Oy, teme!"

xxx

"Hinata, how old are you?"

"Eh?" Hinata turned away from her pack towards Sasori, finding him staring up at the sky as he leaned against the fallen tree trunk. "Twelve, Sasori-san." He smirked at her, she wasn't stuttering anymore with him. _'Good, she's comfortable with me.'_

"Twelve, going on thirteen in three days." He mumbled to himself as he dropped his gaze to meet hers, smiling lightly as she found the whet stone he asked for. "It must be nice to enjoy a birthday."

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked as she handed him the stone. Sasori grabbed a kunai from his side and proceeded to rub one edge against the whet stone, sharpening it.

"You see, Hinata, I can no longer find joy in celebrating another year of life."

"And why is that?" Hinata sat across from him, her eyes scanning his face. She found it interesting how similar Gaara and Sasori could be. Both had red hair, and usually maintained such stoic expressions. They could be confused for brothers.

"Before I answer that, how old do I look to you?" Sasori stopped sharpening his kunai and stared at her. She blushed a little. That was another thing they had in common, they both had the most intense gazes. "Hinata?"

"Twenty." She answered quickly, but honestly.

"I'm actually thirty-two." He almost laughed when Hinata gave him a bewildered look. "Or I should be. I stopped aging at twenty-five and have been for seven years. I will remain so for the rest of eternity."

"I think I understand now. Why you find no joy in celebrating another year of living." Hinata looked down at her folded hands before returning her gaze to him. Her brow showed the faintest crease of contemplation, as if she was urging her brain to absorb all the information he gave her to fully understand what he was try to get at.

"What's the point of celebrating if I'm going to live forever? It's suppose to celebrate another year closer to death, and I just find the whole thing depressing." Sasori leaned forward, his elbow propped on his knee to allow his hand to cradle his chin. Hinata grew worried when Sasori glared, his face full of contempt, then he smirked. "Don't you also find it depressing too, Hinata-chan? Celebrating another year closer to death."

There was a silence as he waited patiently for her reply. He knew what she was going to say, something like... 'it's not celebrating a year closer to death, but celebrating another year of living,' or similar. Sasori raised a brow at Hinata, wondering if she was going to answer or not, and for a second he honestly believed she wasn't going to.

"Sasori-san," she began slowly, "I agree that when you think about it that way, it is depressing, but what does that have to do with you not enjoying your own?"

"True, I didn't really elaborate on that." Sasori responded calmly, though he was quite surprised that she actually agreed with his view. Most people didn't, they just looked at him as if he was crazy. "It's not so much the death, but the loneliness. Each year is an agony. Each year I am the same, an everlasting being, and the people around me... they wither away. One by one they'll disappear, and eventually I'll be all alone. So why celebrate? It's only a painful reminder of what is to come." He let out a heavy sigh, his face void of emotion.

"Ah, I understand now." Hinata smiled sadly at him, and he felt rather confused by her. So young, yet she understood. What a charming creature she was. "Sasori-san, rather than celebrating your own, how about making it a day of celebrating the lives of the people around you?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't quite understand."

"Um, you don't like celebrating your own birthday, because you feel that those around you are fading. S-so why not make it so you celebrate their lives, and th-that way you grow closer instead. Er, did that m-make sense? It sou-sounded better in my head." Hinata twiddled her fingers, and looked everywhere but him. Had she been looking, she would have probably turned red from the gentle gaze he was giving her.

"Yes, I understood... and thank you." The last half wasn't loud, and Hinata didn't hear it, but Sasori was alright with that. He was just about to speak again when suddenly there was a loud _boom_ coming from one end of the Nest. "What the hell?"

From the heavily forested end came a stampede of Narutos. They were all running away from a very furious looking Deidera.

"Come back here, you fucking gaki!" Each one scrambled as bird-shaped clay was thrown at them.

"I'm sorry Hinata, but it seems I need to go calm Deidera. I'll be back in a moment." Hinata didn't have time to respond as Sasori quickly took pursuit of his long-haired companion. What was going on?

xxx

Gaara watched curiously as a horde of Narutos broke through the trees and interrupted Sasori and Hinata's conversation. He felt the boiling feeling inside him subside a tad when the puppet-master went to go after the ronge-yaro. Gaara didn't like this feeling that Sasori brought on whenever he was around Hinata. It spread like a poison. He sighed, but chuckled a bit after. Sasori, meaning scorpion. Sasori is the cause of the poison.

**"What a lame joke."** Gaara chose to ignore the sleepy bijuu and refocused his attention to the havoc happening below. He looked away when he felt someone's presence coming closer.

"Gaara."

"Uchiha." Gaara responded as Sasuke leaped onto his branch. He thought about responding threateningly to emphasize that he wanted to be alone, but he recalled that he was resolved to change. So he took a calming breath before speaking. "What is it that you need from me?" _'There, that was nice enough.'_

"Message from Naruto." Gaara raised a non-existent brow at that. "He said, 'this is your chance, so take it while I've got the kuso-yaros distracted.' I agree with him, so I would get moving, since this chaos isn't going to last much longer." Sasuke finished after a quick glance at the ground. He gave Gaara a 'good luck' and dropped down to the ground below, dashing across the site to reach a shocked Shizune and Tsunade, presumably to explain the nonsense that was happening.

Gaara watched Sasuke for another few seconds before turning his sights on Hinata. She was sitting in the same spot as before, her eyes glittering with hidden amusement at what was happening around her. She ducked down when a Naruto jumped over her, Deidera in hot pursuit, with an impatient-looking Sasori trailing behind him. After they ran in another direction, Hinata was left alone in the clearing, looking as if she was fighting the urge to giggle. This made Gaara smile. _'No use wasting a perfect opportunity.'_

As quickly as he could, Gaara leaped out of the tree and dodged his way around the many Narutos to stand behind the unsuspecting Hyuuga. His sand swirled outside his gourd and wrapped itself around her waist. Hinata gasped, but didn't struggle when she saw Gaara on the other end. Without warning he leaped away into the trees, Hinata still wrapped by sand, and escaped to the farthest edge of the Nest. He sat Hinata in front of it. She was very much confused as to what was going on, not allowed any time to dwell on his motives when she felt warm fingers on the nape of her neck.

The edge of Gaara's lip twitched when he felt Hinata shiver as he touched the smooth flesh of her neck. Her cheeks turned scarlet as she looked at him, blinking rapidly, and causing her lashes to flutter against her pale skin. He drew his fingers away, enjoying her expression, before placing them in her hair, letting them go through to feel the silky strands. He was looking at her with those intense eyes, revealing a new emotion to her, but she wasn't quite sure what it was. All she knew was that she had missed him.

For three days, Hinata had been busy with Sasori, not being given a chance to socialize with her special person. Yeah, that's what Gaara is to her, a special person. Being apart made her feel lonely, her thoughts would go haywire whenever she thought of him, and her chest would begin to 'itch'. Gaara was the only one who brought that sensation out, which was a bit odd. Hinata understood what this was, the 'itch' being a common symptom of it. It was the meaning of the kanji on Gaara's forehead. It was true that they have had moments, each causing her cheeks to redden, but never did she imagine that they had such an impact. That _Gaara_ would make such an impact.

Gaara sat beside Hinata, and held out his hand for her to take, in which she readily did. He shut his eyes and just enjoyed the warmth of her hand, glancing sideways when he felt Hinata squeeze his hand, she was giving him this look. It was a blissful, almost dreamy, type of look. It was an expression that made Hinata look more feminine, softer, more like a woman. It even seemed seductive. Some lower, basic, urge inside him reacted to that. Gaara's breath hitched as she leaned against him, her head was buried in the crook of his neck. _'It's warm, her breath.'_ He felt himself stop breathing when, what he believed would be a sigh, came out oddly. Hinata's eyes were wide when she turned to him. Gaara was surprised by that...that moan that erupted from him. Was that a noise he made? Maybe it was a moan of pain, but nothing was hurting. _'Is this puberty?'_ The thought barely crossed his mind when he withdrew inside himself to check on Shukaku and tell him to not comment, yet strangely the bijuu was asleep. Odd. Had Shukaku been awake, Gaara would have been bombarded with the phrase 'I told you so!'

"Gaara, are you okay?" Hinata raised her hand and placed it on his check, worried that he was hurting somewhere. She had expected to be a face contorted in pain, was giving her a scary look. Not scary in the way that would frighten, but scary by what this expression suggested. It was like a predator was looking at her, and that he wanted to eat her. Goosebumps traveled all the way up her arms. _'Oh gods.'_ Hinata gasped when he placed a callous hand on her shoulder, those gentle fingers run up the side of her neck and weave themselves into her hair. She thought of resisting, but she just couldn't. Hinata felt like putty in his hands. She felt like she was melting when she felt his lips brush up against hers._ 'Oh gods.'_

Her shock just seemed to increase the longer Gaara kissed her. They were simple kisses, but he kept coming closer to her, his body pressing against hers. He was so close that when he tilted his head to figure out a new angle to better kiss her, which was a confusing process, he was already on top of her. Hinata could hear her heartbeat in her ear, thudding like crazy, and feeling dizzy from the lack of oxygen. She ended up gasping for air, and because Gaara's lips were following hers, he did the same. His mouth slanted to fit with Hinata's, his tongue slipping in and grazing hers. Hinata moaned, to her own surprise, causing Gaara's to tear away to look at her.

"Wow." Gaara panted out, feeling the excitement in his body grow at the view of Hinata. Her hair was spread out, her cheeks flushed red, her slightly swollen lips seemed to pout, her gasps made her an erotic figure. Those factors didn't make his nether regions react like her eyes. Hinata brought her hands up to cover her face, embarrassed by the sounds she was making, but every few seconds she would look at him with the dreamy eyes that started it all. These dreamy eyes incited Gaara to continue on more roughly.

"W-wait, Gaara. Please, don't." Hinata whimpered when he no longer kissed her lips, but kissed her neck. Hinata's hands gripping his shoulders, pushing him away, but he just moved faster. _'No.'_ Gaara's hands pushed aside the sleeve of her jacket to expose the skin of her shoulder. _'No.'_ What was happening? Hinata understood a little, and what she knew was that this wasn't what they should be doing. She was afraid, she was frightened by the new sensations, these _adult_ sensations. Yet, that wasn't what scared her the most. What did scare her was that she had been _enjoying_ it. She didn't want to stop, but some part of her that was still operating clearly screamed at her that these _adult things_ are reserved for the _adult world_. She didn't belong there, not yet, and neither did Gaara. They weren't ready. _'No.'_

Gaara was kissing the exposed skin of Hinata's shoulder, his body shaking with a foreign eagerness when he heard a different sort of whimper than what she had been producing earlier. Hinata had stopped pushing him away and he believed she was okay, but when he looked up at her, her hands were wiping away the thick trail of tears flowing down her face. "Hinata?"

"Pl-please Ga-Gaara. Plea-please sto-stop it."

Whatever pleasant feeling he had going at that moment died when he looked at Hinata's anguished expression. He scrambled to remove himself from on top of her, and placed himself a few feet away. _'She's hurt... I hurt Hinata.'_ Gaara covered his mouth with his hand, not just from shock, but to also keep the bile down. How could he hurt her? How could he have been so far gone in whatever that was to not take notice of Hinata's distress? He turned to look away when Hinata gripped the sleeve of her jacket to cover up her flesh, faint hiccups causing her body to shake a little. _'What have I done?'_

Hinata looked at Gaara when she finished straightening her clothes and managed to stop crying, though she couldn't fully cease the hiccups. Her heart sank at the view of Gaara looking tortured, the regret plastered all over his face. He must have felt her staring because he turned to her with an expression that said _'I'm sorry.'_

"Gaara, please. Don't feel bad." Hinata began, but was interrupted by a sharp voice.

"No, Hinata." Gaara glared at her, but stopped when he realized. "I've hurt you. I won't do it again, touching you." Hinata winced, the part of her chest above her heart hurt. She knew that he would take his promise seriously, and avoids touching her, even down to holding hands. It was his way of keeping absolute control of himself. It was true that she didn't like how he had forced himself on her, but that didn't mean that she wanting him to stop entirely. They had been apart three days, and that had been unbearable, but if he was near and she was incapable of reaching out to him she'd be lonelier. Hinata didn't want that.

Gaara watched Hinata stand, scared that she would fall when her legs shook, but she just brushed the dirt off her pants. Within a few strides she was in front of him, looking down at him. Kneeling in front of him, she slowly wrapped her arms around his neck. He stiffened, but relaxed when Hinata whispered that it was okay. "Breathe, Gaara. Breathe."

He let the breath he didn't know he was holding out. What was she doing? "Didn't I just say I wouldn't touch you again?" Gaara pushed her gently,but she wouldn't budge.

"You never said that I couldn't touch you." Hinata felt him sigh against her shoulder, tickling her.

"Aw, that is true. But I can't allow that either. I scared you and I don't want you to fear me."

"Gaara, I was afraid, but not because of you." Hinata blushed.

"What scared you then?"

"Uh, erm, it was, uh, the feelings." He thought for a second before realizing what she meant. "It fe-felt good."

"O-oh, it did." Gaara turned his gaze away, the air feeling thick.

"Bu-but you see, those are feelings adults get and we're not ready for that." Hinata continued on. "Adult actions are followed by adult consequences." Finally Hinata released Gaara, switching to taking his hands in hers. "Gaara, I was afraid now, but maybe in the future we'll be re-ready. So it's okay to do this much." Hinata gave a squeeze to Gaara's hand, and a very faint peck on the cheek. He gave a gentle turn of the lips at her. Such a cute thing.

"It's not 'maybe' Hinata, but 'definitely'." His smile broadened when her face exploded with heat.

xxx

Gaara was content, having had a glimpse of adult pleasure, something he didn't fully comprehend, but far more pleased by a familiar feeling, a more innocent emotion. Joy. Hinata's back leaned against his chest, sleeping while he kept watch, not that there was much to watch out for. Gaara turned to see that the sun was sinking below the horizon. With the sun's rays gone, the temperature dropped dramatically. Gaara shook Hinata, not wanting to risk her health by leaving her exposed. When he had shaken her, the sleeve of her jacket moved aside a little and he noticed something. A tiny bruise. Right off, Gaara knew he had made it. He was sad by the process by which it was created, but in truth he was glad it was there. It was his small mark, his silent claim on the dainty beauty. She was his, and only his.

* * *

><p><strong>Yaro: guy<strong>

**Ronge-yaro: long-haired guy**

**Kuso-yaro: shitty guy**

**Gaki: brat**

A/N: Done, now onto the next chapter. I didn't get to where I wanted yet. I'm so sorry for the delay. Thanks for sticking with me and reviewing. Lots of love guys!

-Baron


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Hey guys, thanks for your reviews! They always brighten my day and inspire me to write. Just as a side note, I'm actually posting my progress on my profile so you can check out how much I've gotten done. You can also see other stuff I'm working on. The list isn't long, but I hope to change that soon. I DON'T OWN NARUTO!

Chapter XXI: Time for the Hunt

Orochimaru continued to smile, choosing to ignore the ominous feeling in his belly. Usually he wouldn't ignore such a horrible feeling, as he had come to learn that his instincts were hardly ever wrong, but he was currently preoccupied with something. He was in the middle of escaping the Forest of Death to resume his role as sensei of the sound shinobi. So much work to do, he had to be seen with his team to not turn unwanted attention to the group, gather some very important data from Kabuto, make a quick trip to Suna to reassure the power-hungry Kazekage that the plan would not fail even if Gaara wasn't with his team, rush back to Konoha again to 'support' his team, and then return to Suna to kill the Kazekage. "So much to do." He chuckled as he easily jumped the chakra laden fence. He changed his form to that of his sensei image and melded into the crowed in town, once sure that Anko would no longer pursue him he made his way his temporary residence. He sat down on finely cushioned seat and thought about writing to the Kazekage rather than take the trip to Suna, save himself the hassle of going back and forth, but all thought stopped at the mysterious looming figure leaning in a corner, watching him.

"Orochimaru the traitor, it's been a long time." The words were smooth and sweet, meant to make you feel safe, but he felt nothing of the kind.

"Uchiha, Obito, what brings you to Konoha?" Orochimaru snapped, he hadn't meant for it to come out that way but his fear of the man wouldn't allow him to sound calm and unmoved by his presence.

"I have a proposal for you." Obito removed himself from the wall and began to move closer to where the sannin was sitting, causing him to flinch. Obito laughed aloud, making Orochimaru scowl. "You see, I have a dream and in order to make this dream come true I need info on the whereabouts of the Angels. I know they're around here, in Konoha, I can feel their presence. I just can't pinpoint their specific location."

"If you can't find them, what makes you believe I can?"

"Don't underestimate yourself, I know your skills and how you work. You have rats all over the place. I know you have one of them looking for the Angels at this very moment."

"I have no such information."

"Don't fuck with me. I know you do, well, maybe not yet. Be happy I didn't just go after him in the Forest of Death and exposing you to the whole of Konoha."

"Fine, I will give you the information, but why ask when you clearly have the power to take whatever you want? Why come to me?"

"Simple, to enjoy myself. The Demon likes to play from time to time, especially if it involves making people squirm." Orochimaru's grip tightened on the arms of the chair, shut his eyes for a second before reopening them.

"Very well, then what do I get in return?"

"I'll let you live." Obito raised a hand as if lifting something up and that was when Orochimaru felt a tug on his chest. Against his will he rose from his seat to be thrown against the nearest wall. "Give up on your plan to capture the Angels, their power together is far too much for one human to control."

"Al-alright!" He screech, unable to argue as the pain rose. It was like a blazing hot hand was yanking him by the skin of his chest. Orochimaru looked down and there was nothing there, but he thought he saw a faint scorch mark forming on his skin. The pull threw him against the opposite wall, cracking it but not fully destroying it, letting Orochimaru land with a loud thud. "Then what about you? How can you hope to control them?" He added after a pause, rubbing his chest, shocked by whatever it was the Uchiha had used against him. It hadn't been genjutsu or ninjutsu, as usually you would feel the chakra being used in the atmosphere, but there had been none. Obito began to laugh again, his whole demeanor changing, his entire form flickered as if he were a flame. Black flames consumed him and his body was riddled with feathers that looked more like thorns, save for his face which smiled menacingly, and cruel eyes enhanced by his sharingan.

"There's a bit of evil in everyone, even the Angels and I'm the only one who can bring it out. I'll be the one who'll make them devils of the cruelest kind." Obito licked his lips at the thought, evil would spread like a disease onto the next Angel and so on and so forth until every single one was under his command. Then he would reduce the world to ashes. "Once you've located the Angels you will leave Konoha, after you finish with your stupid war of course, you will cease to pursue the Angels. If I find you lingering I will tear you limb from limb without time for your rat to find you a new body."

Orochimaru was gasping, it was as if the air had grown thin in the room. The evil Obito was emanating was so thick, so potent that the sannin felt fear run through him in waves. Was he going to suffocate to death? Was his heart going to explode or have a heart attack? He didn't doubt that it could happen. He hadn't felt fear this strongly in such a long time, and every instinct cried for him to run and hide.

"Do you understand?"

"Y-yes." Obito smirked at him before reabsorbing whatever it was that was choking the sannin and left through the front door as if nothing had transpired between both shinobi. Orochimaru sat there stunned, unsure of what to do for a moment, but when he gathered his wits he felt his dread sink in. His plans would change, his true goal would go unreached, but to survive such sacrifices needed to be made. In any event he didn't want to run into that demon again. Maybe there was some benefits to this, he'll get to finally destroy Konoha, he'll survive to see what happens to the Angles from a distance, and he'll be free of any suspicion. Recently he's felt someone's gaze on him and he couldn't have that, and since he couldn't investigate without risking being recognized, it would throws his plans into chaos. He'll have to make sure to keep an eye out, he didn't need any more shit than what was already on his plate, but first he needed to find Kabuto.

xxx

Pleasant chills went up Obito's spine as he thought of what he could do with the Angels. He would make the world a Hell, and smile like a contented child as he observed every person suffer. He couldn't wait! He blended into his crowd, his hood concealing his face, though he probably didn't need to since no one would be able to remember him. After all, he 'died' over thirteen years ago. He hung around the area in which Orochimaru was staying in, watching carefully for the moment he met up with his pet rat to obtain information. _'Soon, very soon.' _Orochimaru didn't come out of the room until half an hour later, his appearance was of a sensei, and heading towards the grounds of the Forest of Death. Obito noticed that some figures shifted far behind the sannin, clearly watching and shadowing him. _'Oh, so there were people suspicious of him.'_ These people weren't cloaked, but they moved with extreme caution, moving slowly and with the crowd. It puzzled him on how far behind they were, but figured out that they were Hyuuga. They were using their byakugan to watch Orochimaru from an extreme distance easily, so there was no fear of being detected.

Amused by what was happening, Obito began to follow as well, keeping an equally far distance to avoid being seen. The Demon sharpened his vision and he could see them without straining himself. Trailing them he found Orochimaru speaking with a man wearing round glasses and white hair. _'How disgusting.' _The exchange between the two was brief, and each parted ways without a second glance. When done, Orochimaru headed inside the tower to watch the preliminaries to the final match and the four Hyuuga disappeared. Obito was still curious, he wanted to know what they were up to since it was apparent they weren't going after Orochimaru or else they would have headed towards the Hokage tower rather than the opposite direction. "Hmm, maybe I'll follow them for a bit."

xxx

Hiashi walked about the Hyuuga compound, his spies should be coming back from their information run. He paused as he felt their presence near, he turned and the four Hyuugas gave a deep bow. "What have you gathered?"

"Sir, Orochimaru's informant has spied peculiar activity on the opposite end of the entrance to the village." The leader of the group replied, his face blank and unreadable.

A second Hyuuga picked up where he left off, "It was also mentioned that two people that seemed to be Angels were spotted to have left the area." Hiashi growled, displeased by that piece of information. "Sir, it was also mentioned that two still reside inside a barrier erected in the area." The second Hyuuga finished. Hiashi gave a polite bow in thanks and dismissed the group.

He felt a heavy feeling in his chest, but chose to ignore it. It would all be worth it in the end, when the Hyuuga were the top clan in the ninja world. He had everything set, the council were busy reading the ancient scroll in the underground catacombs, and he's taken special care to choose out the strongest of his clan to play guards. Hanabi had no clue as to what was going on, and he would eventually have to tell her, but not just yet. Hanabi was strong, but too headstrong to be molded into a proper Hyuuga head. If he told her what they were planning to do, it would probably make her rebellious. He couldn't have that, especially during this critical time. He let go a sigh, straightened himself and made his way to the secret entrance of the catacombs. A series of locks and seals were released and he entered quickly before they reestablished themselves. No one could enter unless they were escorted by one the Elders or himself. Down he went, torches lighting his path as he entered one of the many rooms in the catacombs. The Elders were speaking of the coming events as if they were talking about the weather, but ceased when Hiashi entered then they resumed their no-nonsense appearance.

"Hiashi, what is the news? Have they located the whereabouts of Hinata?"

"I am unsure if it is Hinata, but they found something equally if not better. They have informed me that they have located the location of more than one Angel. Our chances have increased tremendously."

"Indeed, but now there is the issue of capturing one."

"There is no need to worry about that, so long as we have this." Hiashi walked to the wall, the heavy stone had been chiseled and smoothed to form shelves into the wall and on one of these shelves held a regular looking blade. The blade was indeed regular, nothing fantastic or unusual about it other than the great condition it was in when you took into account that it was well over two hundred years old, but what made it amazing was the feather that dangled on a thread to it. The feather itself was even older than the blade, about a thousand years older than the blade. The feather was pure white, no hint of yellow on it indicating age, and a faint glow rose from it. Hiashi had learned from the scroll that this feather had come from the first Angel that was housed by the Hyuuga, left as a gift to them to ensure they would survive during times of war. Over the centuries it has kept them safe, but recently been set aside by the previous Hyuuga leader for the very purpose Hiashi had taken it from its resting place, to hunt Angels.

"It's time Elders, the hunt has began."

A/N: Done! Finite I can now get to the meat of the story, sorry if you're a vegetarian, didn't mean to offend with that comment. Thanks for reading and I'll see you next time! Oh, and if you see grammatical errors please don't hesitate to mention it, that way I can fix it immediately. Thank you.

-Baron


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: I know it's been awhile guys, but trust me when I say that there was a legitimate reason for my long absence. I am partially to blame though, I was also having a hard time on how to proceed, but the ideas will come at their own pace. So on with the show! I DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

Chapter XXII: The End of Bliss

_'Here! Come here! Hinata, come back to Konoha!'_

Hinata felt herself stir, feeling her head pound and something extremely heavy on her chest. She reached up and touched her chest, finding that there was nothing there. What was this feeling? It was like dread, like something really bad was going to happen. It made her uncomfortable and seemed to have driven sleep away. Hinata tried to fall asleep again, but no matter what position she took she couldn't fall asleep. Giving up she sat up, letting her vision sharpen, finding that it was still dark out. Hinata looked beside her and saw Gaara laying there, arms behind his head, his eyes shut, breathing calmly. He looked like he was sleeping, but he was probably meditating to rest his body and mind.

"Gaara." She whispered, trying to avoid anyone from hearing her.

"Hm?" Gaara responded without opening his eyes. Hinata smiled apologetically before nodding her head that it was nothing. She hadn't meant to 'wake' him, she just wanted to say his name. It usually gave her a bubbly feeling deep down whenever she said his name, but that feeling was overpowered by the unpleasant one sitting in her chest. Gaara shut his eyes again, but this time one of his hands reached for hers and gave it a light squeeze. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Hinata lied, she didn't need to drag him into this problem, which she wasn't even sure if it really was a problem.

"Hinata, I won't press you. You don't need to tell me, but if you change your mind, I'll listen."

"Y-yeah. Thank you." Gaara opened one eye, looking at her as if assessing her, but shut it again when she smiled to assure him that she was okay. She sighed and laid down, the feeling in her chest now throbbing. It was becoming worse, it didn't hurt, but she was sure that it would worsen and eventually cause her pain. She shut her eyes, resolved to talk to Tsunade about it once there was light out.

xxx

"Hinata, what are you doing?" Tsunade questioned when she popped her head out of her tent. The girl was just standing there, looking rather uncomfortable, maybe even a little scared. The sannin assumed it was important if Hinata was standing there this early in the morning. The sun had just barely shone its first light. "Are you alright?"

"Um, I-I came to ask you to maybe check on me. B-Because I don't know."

"What do you mean?"

"My chest hurts, and it's been getting worse. I don't know what it is, I've never had this sort of pain before."

"Alright, I'll take a look." Tsunade waved at the girl to come into her tent, moving aside a bottle of saki she had been drinking from yesterday when Shizune had finally fallen asleep. "Hinata, please lay down and remove your shirt."

"H-Hai." Hinata did as told and removed her shirt, feeling embarrassed sitting there with her bra exposed.

"Okay, tell me where exactly do you feel the pain?" Hinata pointed at the center of her chest.

"Here?" The sannin pressed two fingers on the area, retracting them when Hinata winced and paled considerably. "Hm. I doesn't seem you got hit with anything since there is no bruising, and I don't feel anything." She placed her entire hand above the area, released some chakra and let strings move around and trace any and all muscle fibers to check if she had strained any. "Nothing there." Again she released her chakra, but made it more precise to go even deeper. This time she was checking Hinata's chakra network. "What the hell?"

"Wh-What is it, Tsunade-sama?"

"Hinata, you have a swell of chakra in this area. For some reason it's like your chakra is being pulled towards your chest."

"Why is it doing that? Is it normal?" Hinata asked when Tsunade threw her shirt at her to put back on.

"No, this isn't normal. This isn't something that occurs naturally, or at least there has never been record of it happening naturally. I've only seen this happen when someone capable of manipulating chakra from a wide range is changing the flow of their opponent's chakra. Hinata, this is bad."

"How bad?" Hinata asked, rubbing her chest. It was throbbing painfully, it almost felt like a second heartbeat under her hand. It scared her.

"Hinata, how long have you had that pain?" Tsunade questioned, ignoring Hinata's question. She was frowning with her arms crossed.

"Since late last night." Hinata answered honestly.

"Kuso...this is really bad. Hinata, this technique is used for tracking, and only high ranked shinobis can use it. Someone is trying to track you by making the swell of chakra a type of beacon."

"Tsunade-sama, what should we do?"

"I would say fight, but to achieve the level of concentration to affect you to this extent through Jiraiya's barrier, they would be too much for even me to handle."

"B-but you're so strong!"

"Yes, my strength surpasses even the strongest, but that won't matter if they concentrate their chakra manipulation at me. They could kill me before I could reach them in their hiding spot." Tsunade grit her teeth, thinking on what they should do. She and Shizune would probably be able to distract whoever was tracking them, giving time for the gennin time to escape. That wouldn't work though, since the enemy could easily dispatch them by overflowing their chakra network and making them explode, leaving them free to chase the others. "Damn it! Hinata!"

"H-hai!" Hinata straightened up at Tsunade's booming voice.

"Wake everyone up, we're evacuating the area for a new location. I've diffused the swelling of chakra, but if they've been able to keep administering their chakra up until now, they should have been able to get your general location. Go!" Hinata ran out the tent and began to call out for everyone to get up, yelling that it was an emergency.

"Hinata-chan, what's up? Why are you wakin' everyone so early?" Naruto yawned, rubbing his eyes to dispel his drowsiness.

"Hinata, what is going on?" Sasuke reiterated.

"Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun, we need to leave the area!" Answered while running to gather their belongings so that they could leave as quickly as possible.

"Huh?" Both let out while they took a moment to watch the small Hyuuga gather everything she could get her hands on while calling to Sasori and Deidara to wake up before rushing into their own tent to do the same.

"Tsunade-sama! What's going on? Why are we leaving?" Shizune cried when Tsunade tore down her tent.

"No time! We're being tracked at this very moment. I'll explain once we've gathered everything!" Tsunade tore the other tents down, throwing them at Gaara who was able to carry everything on his sand. Shizune cursed and began to do as the rest were. Everyone scrambled to pack everything, making sure to leave no hint of them having been there. "Hurry everyone! I want to create as much distance between us and whoever the hell it is trying to find us!" The sannin growled. "Hinata! Use your byakugan to check if anyone is near."

"Hai." Activating her kekkei genkai she expanded her vision, but could only see within the barrier. "Tsunade-sama, I can't see past the barrier."

"Kuso! Alright, everyone gather around me." Everyone did as instructed, tense and nervous, unsure of what was happening and why they had to evacuate. "Look, we're being tracked. This morning Hinata came to me about a pain in her chest. This pain turned out to be an accumulation of chakra in one region, this doesn't happen naturally, this is actually a high level technique created to find rogue shinobi and traitors by using this bundle of chakra as a signal. I don't even know how they managed to mark her without coming into contact with her. I can only conclude that we're dealing with someone at a kage level and unfortunately, due to the amount of time this technique has been activated to the point where I dispelled it, the enemy most likely has our general location."

"Granny Tsunade, can't the barrier keep them out?"

"It can, but if they know the area well they'll suspect the area. They'll wonder why they have this strange feeling of being pushed in another direction. If they notice this they'll very likely guess that we're hiding within a type of genjutsu. We can't have them knowing who we are or else everyone will be out looking for us. I don't know if they are tracking Hinata because she's an Angel or because of the reward for her return to the Hyuuga clan, but we can't have them snooping around."

"But like you said, the barrier can keep them out." Sasuke added, frowning from the turn of events. "All we would have to do is wait for Jiraiya-san and have him deal with whoever is trying to find Hinata."

"I know, but you're not getting it! If we were to wait it out until Jiraiya returned, they'll get a glimpse of him. If they spot him with Neji, they'll mark them, and even if Jiraiya manages to knock them out they'll know who to follow. So, it's a lose-lose situation if they spot anyone of us."

"Then how do we escape from here, Tsunade-sama?" Sasori asked as he examined the barrier. He whipped his hand back when a sharp shock burnt his hand. "My chakra couldn't move it."

"Hinata can." Gaara said calmly, pulling Hinata forward by her hand, not letting go once the entire time since he's left the tent.

"B-but it's hard to maintain the flow of energy so that I don't make the barrier collapse entirely."

"Good! That's what I want! Hinata, I want you to make a small opening so that everyone can get out. Once everyone is on the other side you follow behind and destroy the barrier."

"Hai!" Hinata moved to the center of their camp, activated her byakugan and began to locate the barriers weak point. The energy moved in waves, making it hard to locate, but not impossible. "Found it." She pointed at it, a small mass of energy that drifted slowly. Moving toward it, she kept her byakugan activated, and started gather energy into her palm. Hinata didn't use her own chakra, afraid it wouldn't be enough to break the barrier, but resorted to using the Angel's power. This power was something she still didn't fully understand, and felt that she couldn't control completely, but it felt good. It felt wonderful to release this energy, it made her feel light and invincible.

"Now!" Tsunade cried out when Hinata stood near the barrier, hand radiating energy beyond that of a sannin. Hinata launched her palm into the wall making it visible for a second, feathers belonging to Jiraiya falling to the ground. As soon as the group spotted this, everyone rushed out. "Hinata everyone is out!"

"Come, Hinata." Gaara gripped her hand, and began to pull her out. When she was outside she turned to the wall and gathered all the power she could muster into her palm making it radiate pure energy. Goosebumps appeared on her arm, the energy made her arm prickle pleasantly. The power felt good. "Hinata?" Gaara held her other hand, the skin going cold. Why? Suddenly Hinata gasped when she smashed her hand into the wall, the entire barrier rippling and shaking and finally exploding into a whirlwind of pure white feathers. The others blocked their eyes, the light glowing from the barrier blinding them. "Hinata!" Gaara cried when Hinata fell to her knees, holding herself and shaking. "Damn it!" He moved towards her, his sand blocking the blinding light from his eyes, but also blocking his view of her. Finally the light receded, leaving the area slightly shaken, wiping out any trace of them having been there.

"Oh..." Hinata groaned, her body shaking uncontrollably.

"Hinata, are you okay?" Gaara took hold of her shoulders as he tried to look at her face. He couldn't tell if she was hurt or fine with her bangs covering the majority of her face. "Hinata." He shook her, but was pushed away immediately. "Hinata?"

"I'm so-sorry, Gaara. P-Please don't touch me right now." Hinata cried out, her hands still out from pushing him, looking at him, her face pink and heated. He blinked, confused as to her current state.

"Hinata, what's wrong?" Gaara again returned to her, but she kept her hands up, not wanting him near her.

"Pl-Please!" Hinata whispered, her voice afraid. She didn't want him near, she didn't want him to touch her. Not now. Hinata trembled, her skin feeling sensitive, it was still hot where Gaara had held her. It felt good, the power had made her feel good, and now his touch made her ache. She didn't understand, what was wrong with her?

"Hinata! Gaara!" Naruto cried when he spied them both on the ground. "Hey, you guys okay?"

"Hai, I'm j-just not feeling so good is all. Gaara was making sure I was okay." Hinata stood, her legs feeling like noodles.

"Guys, we have to leave. Tsunade-san is already barking at the others to start moving east of here." Sasuke informed, grabbing his pack from the ground. Naruto did the same, following behind the Uchiha.

Gaara looked at Hinata as she walked toward the group, though it looked more like stumbling, and grabbed her own pack. He sighed when she struggled to pick up her tent. "Here, give me this." His sand taking the tent from her.

"Thank you, Gaara." Hinata smiled shyly, embarrassed that she couldn't even manage holding her stuff due to whatever was wrong with her. They quickly followed the others, unsure of where they were going or what to expect now that they were exposed.

"Guys...hold on." Sasori voiced, waving his hand to silence the others. The group stopped moving, looking around, listening for whatever caused the puppet-master to pause. "Shit! Everyone move! NOW!" Sasori cried, throwing himself down. Without warning a series of chakra enhanced weapons were showering them.

"Damn it, they're here!" Tsunade jumped up into a tree, looking ahead to see a massive number of shinobi. The sannin grit her teeth, shooting a series of curses inside her head as she noticed that it wasn't just any random assortment of shinobi, but what seemed the entire Hyuuga clan. "Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, and Gaara head east! Shizune, Sasori, and Deidara with me! We'll distract them, they're after the girl!"

"Right!" Each of the older shinobi headed separate directions, Deidara right, Sasori left, and Shizune circling to get behind the oncoming Hyuuga.

"Hey, we can't just leave without doing anything! We're ninja too!" Naruto shouted up at Tsunade who was about to jump into the center of the group.

"Naruto, you and the others are still gennin. Even if you had the power to beat an army, you're too reckless and will most likely endanger your comrades! Plus, all of you already have your mission. Protect Hinata! Isn't that what you promised Neji?"

"But-!"

"Boy, I'm not so old that I need help from a runt like you! Trust me, I know what I'm doing." Tsunade smiled broadly down at the blond jinchuuriki, a purple mark appearing on her forehead. "Now go!"

"Alright, but we better meet soon Granny Tsunade!" Naruto shouted as he watched her throw herself into the fray, the battle already commencing. Naruto smiled as he watched the strong-willed woman grab a Hyuuga by the collar and fling him into a group of his comrades. "Damn, they're having all the fun!"

"Come on, we got to get as far away as possible!" Sasuke shouted above the clang of metal. The four gennin jumped into the trees, trying to avoid being seen and made their way east. To make it easier on everyone, Gaara's sand carried all of their packs, keeping a close eye on Hinata who looked as if she was ready collapse again. The forest grew more dense as they went further in, tree branches became more tangled, allowing less light through their canopies. It was getting so dark that they had to give up traveling through the trees to avoid injuring themselves.

"Hey, guys. Don't you think it's kinda weird that we haven't seen a speck of light or clearing yet?"

"Yeah, you're right Naruto. Also, I don't recall Konoha ever having had a forest this thick." Sasuke paused, and looked around. He activated his sharingan, but there was no trace of chakra to prove that they could have been caught in a genjutsu.

"The air feels odd too, like it's filled with energy." Gaara felt his body tense, there was something strange here.

"Hey, what's wrong Hinata?" Gaara turned, Naruto was down on the ground beside Hinata who was on her knees again. "Hinata!"

"Oh..." She groaned, feeling her body ache like before. What was wrong with this place? She could feel power surrounding this place, but it wasn't power like that of Jiraiya or Neji. It wasn't an Angel's power. It was something darker... and it made her body ache.

Suddenly the darkness disappeared, or rather it condensed and there stood a single person. They were unable to see his face, but they could see that his eyes were a brilliant silver.

"Kuso, one of them managed to catch up to us! Naruto, we'll launch ahead, distracting him. Gaara, when you see an opening you land a final blow. Hinata, avoid being caught! One Hyuuga shouldn't be too hard. Come on!"

"W-wai-!" The group left her behind before she could protest. _'Why? Why am I so useless?'_ Hinata clenched her teeth and shut her eyes tightly, not wanting to cry. "Why am I so weak." She whispered aloud.

'_You're so weak, but I'm okay with it.'_

"Huh?" Hinata looked up, the others were fighting ahead of her, they seemed to be driving the enemy back, but with closer inspection, they were dodging the attacks with the least amount of movement. They weren't only just dodging, but also throwing themselves back in time to seem as if the blows actually landed when they really didn't.

'_I'm okay with you being so weak.'_

"Who's there?" Hinata questioned, examining the trees around her, but there was no one.

'_Don't worry, I'll make you strong. So very strong.'_

"Come out!" Hinata demanded, frustrated that whoever was speaking to her wasn't answering her.

"Alright."

"Huh?" Hinata turned around, this voice wasn't the one she had heard. "F-Father." The moment slowed for her, dragging the event out, making the emotions she felt then so much more profound. She watched as her father drew a blade, long and gleaming, but that didn't catch her attention. A single beautiful feather did. It seem to resonate power beyond even that which belonged to Jiraiya and the one she felt in the dark forest. Her body shook. 'Oh, so that's it. Power. I want power.' The thought was random, but important to her, almost vital. Finally the scene was coming to a close. Achingly slow, the blade cut into her chest, right where it had hurt earlier. It was like a pinch, but then pain radiated everywhere. Then time seemed to stop. Hinata couldn't breath, she couldn't scream for help, couldn't call out to Gaara, she couldn't feel her body fall to its side. The pain didn't move in waves, it was sporadic, and it left her feeling like she was continuously being electrocuted.

"Hinata, it's time to go home." Hinata looked up at her father, his voice sounding far too deep.

'_Huh, home? I don't want to go home. I want to stay here, father.'_ Hinata returned her fading gaze toward the fighting group. Naruto was everywhere, there were so many of him, Sasuke was spitting fire, and Gaara... he just turned around. Oh, his sand was coming towards her, but it was stopped by the Hyuuga they were fighting. What a strange Hyuuga. She was sure she'd never seen him at the compound before. Actually, his technique was unusual as well. His movement were too rough, too brutal, not at all like the gentle style every Hyuuga is taught when young. _'Who are you?'_

'_That's not important.'_

"It's time to go, Hinata." Hiashi picked her up, avoiding the blade which kept Hinata immobile and incapable of using her power to heal or escape. Hinata looked one last time at the scene, everyone was fighting so hard, trying to get past the strange Hyuuga to save her. If only she had more power.

'_I wish I was strong. I want more power.'_

'_Soon, very soon.'_

**A/N: Done! Until the next, which hopefully won't be three months from now. Really sorry about that guys. Hey, if you see any errors, please leave a comment so that I can correct it. Much appreciated!**

**-Baron**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Hello everyone! How have you all been? I want to thank all of you guys who've read this story and support it, and equally as many thank yous to those who have reviewed, subscribed and or liked this story. Okay, let's continue! I DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

Chapter XXIII: Burn Flesh and Expose the Evil Beneath

"**Let me out! Let me out now!"** Shukaku roared, clawing and kicking at the cages entrance, causing a sharp sting in Gaara's head. Gaara leaned to the side, barely missing a blow from the strange Hyuuga that had appeared. Usually no one was able to get passed his sand, but the Hyuuga went right through it. **"Let me out!" **Again the demon screeched, kicking the bars even more furiously.

'_Stop! You're making it hard to focus!'_ Gaara hissed at the agitated beast. Gaara formed another wall around him, but this time when the Hyuuga came at him the wall expand around him and crashed down on him.

"Gaara!" Naruto cried out to him, making him turn to the blond behind him. With only a fraction of an inch saving him, Gaara dodged a glowing palm aimed for his vitals by jumping to his right to leave him back to back with Sasuke.

"You alright?" Sasuke asked as he activated his sharingan, never taking his eyes away from the Hyuuga.

"Hm." Gaara grunted as he thought about what to do. This was a situation he's never been in before, where he actually had to form a strategy to defeat the enemy. Since his childhood he's been taught how to assess a situation and find a way to get around obstacles by his father, but after his uncle's assassination attempt he had ignored everything and only relied on his sand. So now he was being forced to rely on what his father taught him. Just wonderful... Gaara's sand sprung up around him and Sasuke as the Hyuuga spun at an incredible speed. Gaara growled as he lifted his hands, commanding his sand to combine with the rest to reinforce it. Abruptly the onslaught ended and the sand fell, and both Gaara and Sasuke saw Naruto had produced hundreds of clones, jumping on the the Hyuuga over and over until the Hyuuga could no longer keep up his hakke rokujuuyonshou*. Immediately Gaara thought of a way to get the Hyuuga while off guard. He rushed ahead, skidding past the Hyuuga, using his sand to wrap around the enemy as they focused on Naruto. Sasuke watched as Gaara's sand held the Hyuuga by his ankles as he was distracted by the clones, taking this opportunity to build his goukakyuu no jutsu*.

One by one the Hyuuga grabbed Naruto's clones by their arms, legs, throat and swung them with extreme force, each bursting into smoke as they collided with another clone. He turned around and saw fire coming right at him, but as he tried to jump away he felt the sand around his ankles crawl up to his chest. Rather than panicking, he looked towards Hiashi and Hinata. "Hiashi-sama, please take Hinata-chan home." His voice was calm, as if he wasn't fazed the sand constricting him and the fire that was about to consume him.

"Then we shall leave first." Hiashi murmured as he rose from picking up Hinata, turning away from the burning man. "It's time to go, Hinata." He took one look back and saw the sand shinobi look at him, and there was fury in his eyes, but not just any average kind of anger. This was something ugly and vicious, the type that was all-consuming. _'He will be a problem if he lives.'_

Gaara looked at Hiashi as he fled with Hinata, he saw her look back at him, her eyes glazed as they barely registered his image. _'No!'_ The sand that made up his gourd dispersed, forming a single grainy claw, reaching for the fleeing Hyuuga, but as it neared them the sand pierced someone else. Gaara felt an uncomfortable chill as he looked at the unknown Hyuuga, whose flesh was now charred black and cracked. Blood dripped through his skin, and he looked like he was barely standing, but his eyes were all too alive as the sand tore through his chest. He had managed to break away and block the sand.

"Uh-uh, I can't have you butting in." The Hyuuga grinned, as he lifted his arm and pointed at Gaara. "It's too soon to make things interesting." He turned his head and watched as Hiashi ran far, carrying the now fragile Angel. Her wings hung out of her jacket, having no energy to keep them wrapped around herself, little red drops clinging to the bristles. He turned back to Gaara, his gaze focused on him, but his hands moved out and struck the on coming Naruto in the gut, the other squeezing Sasuke's wrist tightly enough for him to drop the Kunai he was holding.

"Ugh, kuso." Sasuke hissed out in pain. He tried to pull away but the Hyuuga only held him tighter, then he felt his feet leave the floor. His body was lifted and flung at Naruto who was gripping his stomach, sending both boys flying through the forest. "Naruto!" Sasuke grabbed Naruto's arm and flung him away from the tree they were about to hit, having him skid in the dirt while Sasuke hit it head on and passed out.

"Good, now it's just the two of us." The Hyuuga smiled at Gaara, moving forward towards the Jinchuuriki, walking into the sand and smearing it red. "I can't have you following us and ruining my fun. So this is what's going to happen. I'm going to knock you out and seal your beast, can't have him coming after me either."

**"What the hell is wrong with this guy?"** Shukaku hissed. No way in hell was he going to let this guy tighten the chains on his seal.

Gaara didn't know what to do, his opponent was far stronger than he had imagined, and so far everything they've tried had resulted in a failure. This shinobi wasn't normal, no normal shinobi would have survived. "What are you?"

"I was a person before, but I'm not so sure anymore. Why don't you look and tell me what you think?" He raised his arm high above him and brought it down like a blade and cut the sand, freeing himself. Burnt hands came up to his face and peeled away the charred skin, cautious of the black flakes around his mouth and eyes. Smooth white skin exposed itself underneath, his eyes going from white to a bloody red, his abdomen healing at an inhuman rate. "It's good to walk in my own skin." Obito sighed.

"Uchiha."

"I marvel at your amazing observation skills."

"What do you want with Hinata?"

"I want to make a dream come true and she's only the first piece to making it a reality." Obito extended his hand out to Gaara and pointed. "Now sleep."

'_Huh?'_ A strike to the back of his neck was the only thing that he registered before his vision blurred. He could see that the Uchiha in front of him burst into smoke, a clone, with the real one grabbing him and punched him in the stomach.

"This seal should keep the beast quiet for a while. Who knew Orochimaru's seal would come in handy?" Obito dropped him to the ground, looked down as Gaara clung to consciousness. "These dark circles, are very prominent. You've never slept once in your life have you?" Obito crouched down to look into his eyes. "There's a reason for it, isn't there? Are you afraid of what you see in your dreams? I hear that the one-tailed beast creates the most horrifying dreams that stem from the vessel's own worst fears. So, what are you most afraid of? I wish you could tell me, I get the feeling we both share the same fear. If it makes you feel better, you'll only have to dream for a short time. Very soon, everyone will share a blissful illusion." Obito rose to his feet, giving one last glance before fading into the forest, leaving Gaara numb.

'_No! No! I don't want to sleep! I don't want to see it! I don't want them to see me!'_ His eyes drooped until at at last they shut. Everything went black, with one light source and he followed it. As he grew closer he was able to see more and he was back in Suna, standing in the middle of the village. He looked down at his hands, they were so small, he had reverted to his six year old self. People were gathering around him, glaring at him, but as soon as he was about to speak they turned away from him, except for a small group. Yashamaru, his mother, his father, Temari, and Kankurou stared at him, expressionless. His mother moved forward and opened her arms to him.

Gaara hesitantly walked into her embrace, he stiffened when she held him tight, but relaxed almost immediately._ 'Mother.'_

'_Gaara.'_ She whispered into his ear. _'You were such a disappointment.'_

'_What?'_ He looked up at her, finding her gaze cold and disgusted.

'_You no longer serve a purpose. You're no longer needed.' _

'_Mother?'_ She moved away from him. His family moved closer, chanting "You're no longer needed." They pressed closer and Gaara was forced back, but at some point his legs had become sand and was being washed away with the wind. The villagers now turned and began to chant the same and were surrounding him. _'No! Stay away! Some one wake me up!'_

**Hakke rokujuuyonshou**: Eight Divination, Sixty-four palm

**Goukakyuu no jutsu**: Great Fireball Technique

**A/N: Sorry for the wait! Hope you enjoyed! If you see any mistake I would greatly appreciate if you point it out so I can correct it. Until next time!**

**-Baron**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Hey guys! It's good to be back and I hope everyone had a kick-ass summer! I want to say thank you to those who reviewed and favorited me. Special thanks to blackisishawk and The-Oreo-Ninja who seemed to have always been there for this fanfic. To those who want to know how far along I am on the upcoming chapters- concerning this fic or another of my works- you can find out by checking my profile. I update that more often than I do chapters, sadly. I DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

Chapter XXIV: Out of Bliss

Jiraiya grit his teeth, feeling that if he didn't do this much he would be throwing violent punches at whatever happened to be in his path. "Damn it!" He erupted from his seat and began to pace around the room he had bought for the night. It felt as if he kept up his pacing he would eventually wear the ground down until he fell through. His fingers couldn't keep still, his anger boiling up and making him restless, his hands clenched and unclenched. He and Neji had left for about a week and returned to find dead Hyuugas, Naruto and Sasuke beaten black and blue, ex-Akatsuki members having joined their group, Gaara incapacitated, the barrier destroyed, and Hinata kidnapped. He looked outside the single window in the room, watching as people walked in and out of hotels or as they looked at festival stalls. This wasn't an unusual sight, especially in Otafuku Gai's pleasure district. This wasn't an ideal location to hide in, but it would have to do for now. There were far less ninja here in comparison to other districts. Jiraiya drew the curtains shut and looked at the other occupants of the room, finding their depression stifling. Naruto was sitting beside Tsunade who was monitoring Gaara on the single bed, Sasuke was sitting across from Shizune with his hands cradling his head as if trying to ease a headache, Neji just sat cross-legged on the floor with his arms crossed and his eyes shut like he was meditating, and Tsukimi sat in silence beside him. He returned to pacing around the room because he felt that if he didn't do something he was going to go crazy.

"Jiraiya," Tsunade called, wanting him to stop moving. His pacing was making it hard to keep herself calm. She understood his frustration, but watching him was only feeding the group's anxiety. "What are you thinking?"

Jiraiya rubbed his forehead and turned to Tsunade, "Nothing that will help us." He walked to the opposite side of the bed and looked at Gaara briefly before looking back at the other sannin. "Will he wake up anytime soon?"

"I'm not sure. I tried waking him up by manipulating the chakra flow in his brain, but every time the chakra just dissipates. It's as if there's a wall and it won't let me through. I think the best option is to wait and see."

"Couldn't you just increase the amount of chakra to force through this 'wall'?"

"I could, but if I do I risk Gaara's mental health. I don't want to take that chance." Tsunade sighed and pressed the palm of her her hand against her forehead. "For now we can only hope his stupor will wear off on its own."

"That would be fine if we had time to relax, but we have another problem. We have to find out where the Hyuuga are hiding Hinata. I doubt that they would hide her on their compound."

"I wouldn't doubt it, Jiraiya. Think about it, by hiding her on the compound we can't retrieve Hinata so easily. They would obviously have the upper hand should we decide to fight our way through. We would raise awareness of our presence through Konoha. If that happens we won't only be facing the Hyuugas, but the entirety of Konoha's shinobi force. Even Sarutobi-sensei would be incapable of helping us out."

"Mm. There is also the chance that whoever managed to pinpoint our location through Hinata might still be on the search for the rest of the Angels."

"True, but I wonder if the Angels are their goal? If they are then why didn't they take Naruto and Sasori? Normal weapons and techniques wouldn't be enough to take an Angel down, and I know for a fact that despite her shy and meek behavior Hinata is by no means weak. This person has the skill and power to immobilize an Angel, but why take only one?" Tsunade leaned back on the chair, focusing on the distinctive pulsing in her temple. The pounding keeping time with the beat of her heart. She shut her eyes and exhaled slowly, to let the oxygen flow through her bloodstream. _'Calm down, think. Just think.' _

_Click!_

Jiraiya's head turned abruptly to the door to see Sasori and Deidara entering the room, a large sack over the red-head's shoulder, indicating that they had gone shopping. "We bought some supplies that I thought we might need if we're going to fight the Hyuuga." Sasori dropped the sack in the corner and pulled out blank scrolls, kunais, and other materials along with provisions should they get hungry or injured.

"Thanks." Jiraiya walked over and examined the quality of the kunais before picking up the scrolls. "Were you followed?"

"Do you see anyone behind us, old man?" Deidara hissed in irritation. Sasori placed placed a hand on his companions shoulder and gave it a threatening squeeze. "Whatever." Deidara shook off Sasori's hand and went to lean against a wall.

Sasori looked from Deidara to Jiraiya and apologized for his partner. "It's alright, we're all feeling rather annoyed by the situation we're in." The older shinobi replied.

"Yeah, this hasn't been easy on anyone, especially on Neji. How is he doing?" Sasori leaned in slightly and asked in a lowered tone.

"He's clearly upset, but I'm more concerned on what he's thinking. He seems calm, but that could be him hiding some extreme plan to head to the Hyuuga compound on his own or something like that."

"You don't need to whisper, I can hear you...and no, I don't plan on making a surprise raid on the Hyuuga compound."

"So, you're okay Neji?" Jiraiya looked at him, his eyes giving away his doubt.

"Yeah, I've just been thinking about what has happened and I think I understand why this supposed-Hyuuga might have only taken Hinata." Neji rose from the ground, motioning for Tsukimi to stay put.

"Neji, you heard from Naruto and Sasuke that they fought an extremely strong Hyuuga. They would have known if they were under a genjutsu so it couldn't have been anyone else.

"True, but they didn't know they were walking through an illusion and got caught in a trap either. I believe we're dealing with an unknown shinobi hired by Hiashi-sama."

"What makes you so sure that it isn't a Hyuuga?"

"Sasuke told me about the fight before he was knocked out, and this ninja's fighting style is far too brutal to be that of a Hyuuga. All Hyuuga are taught to fight in the style of the gentle-fist. Other methods are considered barbaric and are looked down upon. For a Hyuuga to use such a fierce and out of control style is unheard of and unacceptable. Regardless of our situation in battle we will never deviate from the gentle-fist, but for this shinobi to perform wildly and with unheard of techniques confirms my suspicion that he is not a Hyuuga." Tsunade shook her head in silent agreement. The Hyuuga's weren't known for breaking tradition, so what the young shinobi made sense.

"Alright Neji, we'll assume that this ninja isn't a Hyuuga, but why do you think they only took Hinata?" Tsunade asked with a blond brow raised.

"If we recall what Naruto and Sasuke said on what happened it's obvious that we're giving too much credit to the unknown shinobi. First of all, it's clear that the shinobi was used as a distraction to allow Hiashi-sama to land a fatal blow to Hinata. He used some sort of blade that is dangerous to the Angels, and because there is only one blade of it's kind Hiashi is forced to claim only Hinata."

"How can you be sure that there is only one blade that has the ability to paralyze an Angel?" Jiraiya asked, rubbing his chin as he absorbed all of what Neji was saying.

"If Hiashi had anymore blades like it he would have used them; he wouldn't waste a rare chance to capture the majority of the Angels."

"Yes, that is probably true, but from what Naruto told me they could have easily taken him hostage as well. The shinobi was strong enough to knock him and Sasuke out and could have taken the opportunity to take Naruto, but didn't." Tsunade added as she racked her brain, re-examining the explanation that the genin gave her.

"I thought about that, but I can't come up with any reason as to why they ignored him." Neji ran his hand through his hair and sighed.

"Maybe they couldn't tell he was an Angel?" Sasori thought out loud.

"What do you mean, Sasori-san?" Neji asked, looking at the new red-headed addition to the group. He's never spoken directly to the man before, he had not had the chance with all that had happened up until now.

"Well, I just think that they might have taken Hinata because it was obvious she's an Angel. Her wings aren't completely developed like mine or yours, but her wings were exposed. Naruto still hasn't Awakened so his wings haven't grown and the only thing that would even hint that he's an Angel is the pheromones."

"Yeah, and the shinobi could have been too focused on the task of distracting them that he didn't take notice." Jiraiya added excitedly. "But that won't last long. Naruto hasn't gained his wings yet, but that doesn't mean that they won't appear anytime soon."

"True, and we can't hide out here for long. To be perfectly honest with everyone, I don't think she can hold on for long. The Hyuuga clan is most likely trying to get information out of Hinata on who the other Angels are. She might be able to hold out for a while, but eventually she'll crack. They'll likely resort to torture and she might not die, being an Angel and all, but that doesn't mean she can't feel pain." Sasori looked Jiraiya in the eye, his hard expression demanding complete attention. "We have to rescue her as quickly as we can with as much discretion as we can muster. The longer we leave her with the Hyuuga, the higher the chance that they could use her against us."

"Do you think I don't understand that? I've thought about this carefully, and we can't just barge into the village without being well prepared for anything they might throw at us! Look, I spoke with the Hokage the first night we arrived outside of Konoha, and he has opened up his home to us. If we stay inside the village we can keep an eye on any suspicious Hyuuga activity while trying to find a way to sneak into their compound undetected."

"The Hokage knows that you're an Angel? What makes you think he's not trying to lure you in to capture you?" Sasori questioned, the suspicion transparent on his face.

"He wouldn't do anything to his former pupils." Jiraiya replied dryly.

"Former bonds don't mean mu-"

"He wouldn't! Just trust me on this!" The sannin growled, his teeth gnashing together in anger. He breathed in deeply, then exhaled just as deeply. "Sorry. Just trust me that he is a man of his word, okay?"

"Alright, but wouldn't staying in the village be dangerous? If they could find Hinata without making any direct contact with her, they could easily do the same to any of us."

"I don't think they will, the Hyuuga are more of the calm types when it comes to battles. If they found out we were in Konoha they definitely wouldn't make a ruckus and expose us to others. They would wait until we get into their striking range, so to speak."

"That or wait for a major event to distract the majority of the villagers." Neji added. "There is one event large enough to prove a satisfactory distraction for not just Konoha natives, but all major political figures in all the shinobi lands."

"The Chunnin Exams!" Tsunade exclaimed. "Wait, if that's the event the Hyuuga clan is riding on then they would be expecting us to attack within the month. This means that they know we would want to retrieve Hinata as quickly as possible, but wouldn't want to rouse suspicion. They think we would use the Chunnin Exams to infiltrate the Hyuuga compound, but they would be lying in wait for us; expecting us this entire time."

"They really thought this through." Deidara replied from the wall he was leaning against. He had been listening this whole time, feeling his anger boiling slowly, building up, ready to blow like one of his bombs. Deidara just sighed to keep calm for now. "Hey, Neji, wouldn't you know any way to get in without notice? Being that the Hyuuga compound is your ex-home."

"Despite being a Hyuuga, I was only a member of the branch family and wasn't allowed to roam freely. I was restricted from certain sections of the compound that only the main branch family was allowed access to, with the exception of a few high ranking branch members that act as bodyguards for the Elders or Hiashi-sama." Neji sat at the edge of the bed without touching Gaara, feeling the weight of the situation hit him with all its severity.

"Wow, that's helpful." Deidara said sarcastically.

"Stop it, Deidara." Sasori glared at his companion and it worked well to shut him up, but he gave an irritated sigh when Deidara flipped him off in return. _'He's such a child.'_

"We aren't left with many options. Although dangerous, I think we should take up Sarutobi-sensei's offer to stay with him. I don't know how much we can do, but at least we can stay close enough to keep tabs on the Hyuuga." Tsunade looked over at Naruto, then at Sasuke, and she felt uneasiness twist in her belly as their bruises became all too noticeable to her. She looked back at Jiraiya, her face looking worn all of a sudden. "Jiraiya, we have to do something." Her voice trembled with fear that she rarely ever showed, and for her to express her worry in front of so many helped revitalized the male sannin's need to find a solution.

Jiraiya clenched his fists beside his waist and thought on what course of action he should take. He reviewed everything they had just discussed and picked out the two important weapons in the enemy's arsenal: the strange blade and the unknown shinobi.

"Tsunade, I need you to move the group as quickly and quietly to Sarutobi-sensei's home. I know what I have to do now." He moved to the wall where he had placed his bag, rummaging frantically.

"Wait, what are you going to do?" Tsunade stood up and walked passed the others to stand behind Jiraiya who had found what he was looking for.

"I'm leaving for Uzu no Kuni." Jiraiya opened up an old scroll to show a map that had to be beyond a hundred years old. He pointed to a marked sliver of land smothered in between Shima, Oto, and the Fire country.

"Why there? There's nothing there anymore after being destroyed during the Great Wars!" Tsunade growled, her booming voice grabbing everyone's attention. She didn't understanding why he wanted to leave after everything that had just happened during his absence.

Naruto and Sasuke looked confused, having been nodding off earlier and having missed the group's conversation they didn't know what was going on. Tsukimi looked all over, feeling fear run rampant all over her, not understanding what the fates have in store for her and why they found it necessary to drag her into this mess. Shizune just looked at Tsunade warily, ready to jump in should her master suddenly grow violent.

Jiraiya didn't pay his companion any mind as she looked ready to thrash him like a rag doll. "On my travels in search of more information on the Angels I've found that in each new location there is more knowledge about us than in the last. I found this scroll when I visited an abandoned temple in the Tea country, and I learned something new."

"Like?" Sasori spoke up, wanting to hear what else the elder man had to say. He had never really thought about the origins of his powers, but his interest was peaked.

"Angels can be useful in other ways than just granting wishes." Jiraiya rolled up the old scroll, tied it neatly, and placed it inside his pack before flinging his bag over his shoulder. "There weren't any other scrolls that gave any more information than that."

"I get the feeling that it won't be good." Deidara said as he crossed his arms and smiled sardonically. "With our luck it'll mean the end of the world."

"Yeah, you might be right." Jiraiya answered dryly. He walked up to Tsunade and extended his hand. She looked at it and placed her hand in his, knowing he was saying good-bye. "I'll come back quickly."

"You better, or else." Tsunade threatened, her grip tightening around his hand. If it hurt she didn't care, she just wanted him to feel how serious she was. She felt an electric shock run through his hands to hers, and her body felt electrified and strong. His body gave her magic, a magic that was warm and pleasant, something that tied them for eternity. With ridiculous ease Jiraiya took his hand back and walked out the door, leaving the rest to wonder how things could have turned out the way they did.

**A/N: Done with this chapter! I know it's kind of slow, but just bear with me. There was so much info I had to check up on, so if you see any errors just tell me in the comment box please! Thank you to all who have supported me and those who have subscribed to my profile! Much love to you all! Until the next time!**

**-Baron**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: How is everyone doing? Great I hope! Thank you all for your patience. I just want to say congrats to those who have kept up with the Naruto manga, which has now officially ended! Whoohoo! Okay, on with the story!**

Chapter XXV: Don't Look

Hiroshi, a Hyuuga with little ambition, finished his breakfast. He rose from the tatami to wash his plate thinking about and dreading his promotion. All he wanted to do with his life was go out on simple missions, marry a nice side-branch Hyuuga girl, have kids, then die quietly, but the Fates didn't plan that for him. The Fates being the Hyuuga Elders. He was to guard a prisoner brought in about three days ago, and that didn't seem too hard until the Elders threatened to "silence" him should anything go wrong. Now, what should have been a simple task felt like he was walking on a tightrope that happened to be hanging over a volcano. He broke out in a nervous sweat as he walked out to head for the main house, his feet feeling as heavy as lead.

He gulped when he made it to the sliding door, his jaw tightened and he grit his teeth as he prepared to knock. He knocked three times and entered when he heard a voice say "come in." He entered the room and was shocked at how normal it was. Cream walls with coal-colored accents welcomed him, cabinets filled with medical utensils and drugs were the only things that were odd to him. The person who called him in was a small Hyuuga woman with a ridiculously short haircut, her eyebrows scrunched as she looked intensely at a medical chart, and her lips drew into a thin line. _'Oh, this is a medical ward.' _Hiroshi mentally sighed in relief.

"Hyuuga, Hiroshi of side branch three correct?"

"Huh, er, yes." Hiroshi jumped at the sound of the medical chart slamming onto one of the counters. "I was told to come here."

"Mm, yes." The female Hyuuga went over to a drawer and picked out a file that, from what Hiroshi could see, had his name. "I am the main branch's physician and your superior, Reiri Hyuuga. You will refer to me as Doctor. Only Doctor. To add Hyuuga would be confusing for my fellow colleagues. They would prefer to be called by their first names."

"Right, being all Hyuugas." Hiroshi chuckled nervously, but shut up when she raised a thin brow at him.

"Yes." She looked back down at his file, looked up at him occasionally, then looked back at the file. "You don't look it, but your reports prove you to be reliable and diligent. You've never been any trouble to the main branch... in other words you're boring."

"Huh?"

"You really have no hope in your own freedom. I guess this is good. Okay, you pass." The doctor turned to one of the walls and bit her finger to draw blood. She bit deep enough to have a steady stream curl around her thumb, but she didn't even flinch in pain. She drew a small seal on the cream wall, the blood glowed before fading away as if it was never there. Hiroshi looked confused when nothing happened. "Watch your step."

Before he could ask Hiroshi anything the cream wall split open and a secret passage revealed itself. So shocked by the opening he didn't notice the doctor already going down the stone stairway leading into a black abyss. The doctor yelled for him to hurry up and he ran to catch up. With each step they took a series of torches lit on their own, lighting the way and revealing just how far below they had to go, and it was far. Occasionally between torches there were sealed rooms, and Hiroshi wondered what was inside, but the feeling of uneasiness kept his curiosity in check. After what seemed forever the doctor stopped in front of a large door with five paper seals on it.

"This is where the ward is, and this is also where you'll be staying. You will watch over her the entire time, except for when she is being... observed and studied. At that time you will be allowed to go up to the surface to eat and shower." The doctor explained as she performed an un-sealing technique.

"She?" The door clicked open.

"_She_ is very important to the clan. That is all you need to know." With a soft push of the doctor's hand the door opened to reveal a large room with half of it caged off, a slab in the middle of the cage was blood stained, with someone laying on top of it. Hiroshi gulped.

"That is lady Hinata. W-what is she doing here? And why is there a blade in her chest? She'll die if you leave it there!" He leaned forward, but was harshly pulled back by the wrist.

"Don't you dare touch her! You don't understand what is happening here, she is our prisoner. For now at least. She is vital for the Hyuuga clan to advance."

"But!"

"No! Just do your mission, if you can't I will have you terminated! Very few in our clan know what is going on, and the Elder's will make sure no one will until our experiments are done." Her grip tightened around his wrist. "Will you complete this mission?" The doctor practically growled out.

"Yes. I will complete this mission." Hiroshi replied in a low voice. "Well, I've never questioned the higher up's decisions before; no reason to start now I guess." He smiled weakly at the doctor whose grip loosened, but hadn't removed her hand.

"Ah, that's good." The doctor smiled back at him, her face now far more feminine. She became pretty to him, her smile making her bloom. He looked away, feeling heat rise in his cheeks. "Are you alright?"

"Ah! Yes, fine!" He answered a little too loudly. His voice echoed off the walls, and the sound made Hinata's form on the slab twitch. The doctor practically slapped her hand over his mouth, her other hand's index finger was pressed over her lips to symbolize him to hush up. "Mph erphin."

"What?"

"I said 'I'm sorry.'" He reiterated after removing her hand. She smiled at him before laughing quietly as not to disturb the prisoner. Hiroshi marveled at how much a smile could change someone.

"Okay, enough horsing around." The doctor coughed as she schooled her face back into a no-nonsense expression. "Alright, so your job is to make sure that the ward doesn't escape, which is very unlikely since her arms and feet are chained up. You just need to watch her really, and don't talk to her. If she tries to talk to you don't pay her any attention, alright?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, then I'll leave you to it. Oh, before I forget! Don't look at her either." Hiroshi raised his brow. "Just don't. Trust me."

"Alright."

"Good." The doctor gave one final smile before leaving up the stone stairway, the door sealing shut behind her, and a cold gust crawling across the floor with the sound of the door clicking shut.

'_Well, what now?' _Hiroshi looked around, his eyes following the metal bars that confined Hinata to half of the room. He tried hard not to look directly at her, but he couldn't help it. Her body was lying on a giant slab like a corpse in the morgue; how can he not look at her?

His eyes crawled from the door to the ceiling and then slowly descended to the cell that took up the majority of the room. A wave of goosebumps rose all over his body, he wanted to look away, but the scene was far too intense to just turn your head.

Hinata's body was wrapped in a simple white sleeping kimono with a slit purposely made to accommodate the blade piercing her body, with way too much blood dripping from her, thick chains arrested her to the slab she was resting on with enough length to probably allow her to sit up when conscious, but little else. The last thing he noted was two gauzes covering her eyes, their centers red with blood. _'Did they...cut out her eyes?'_ He reached up as if to touch his eyes, his mind wanting to confirm he had his own, but instead covered his mouth to stop himself from letting out a strangled cry. He suddenly didn't want to be there with his fear was growing like a tumor in his chest. Hiroshi jolted when he heard Hinata moan, his eyes shut tightly so as not to look at her, his hands flew to his ears so not to hear what would come when she regained consciousness. _'Oh gods.' _

It started as a quick gasp, progressed to a low groan, and then a horrified cry that pierced his covered ears and made his chest constrict. Hiroshi bit his lip, feeling like he was about to burst out crying, but he couldn't. If he did then she would know he was there. He couldn't have that; he wouldn't know what to tell her. So he stood close to the wall, his hands pressed against his ears, his mouth shut tight, and his eyes tearing up as he listened to her muffled shrieks and it continued this way until he felt something touch him. Tentatively he opened his eyes, and he saw Hinata sitting up with her palms covering her eyes, her shrieking having dialed down to thick sobs. Hiroshi released his ears now, his ears ringing from the tiny Hyuuga's cries and the sound of his own heartbeat.

The doctor had told him not to speak to her, but he had to say something, anything to get her to calm down. He opened his mouth, but as the syllable for 'Hi-' formed he felt the touch of something again. He looked around, but there was nothing. He turned back to Hinata, but again there was a touch and this time when he turned his head to search the room he saw the door he came through suddenly fly open.

The frightened male ran over and shut it with trembling hands. "What the hell is going on?"

"Who's there?" Hinata turned her head sharply to Hiroshi's voice.

A nervous sweat was building as he slowly turned to look at the young Hyuuga. He swallowed the ball in his throat, unsure of what to say or how to really start.

"I know someone is there! Please! Where am I? How did I get here?" Hinata cried. Her body shifted and the sound of her chains rattled loudly. Hinata paused as her mind registered the noise while her hands slowly searched for the source. Deftly her fingers located the chains that were fastened onto the slab she was sitting on, her fingers tracing up the links and found them locked around her wrists and ankles. As if she could see, Hinata turned her head toward the wall Hiroshi was pressed against. "Answer me!"

"Ah...er...I do-" Hiroshi felt something cold grip the sides of his face, and then he heard a quick snap. _'Huh?'_ He couldn't breath and his vision was blurring. Something, or rather someone, lowered themselves to his face and whispered into his ear.

"Sorry, I snapped your head off. Forgive me?" It almost sounded like the person -who most likely was a guy since the voice was deep- was laughing as he said it. "This is better, you won't get to see what comes next," the voice said, picking up his head. Hiroshi felt his facial muscles slacking, his brain graying from the lack of oxygen, and his eyes could only see two red spheres looking back at him.

**A/N: Finally, done here. That must have been a tad boring, but just bear with me! Big thanks to my followers and readers. I'll see you next time.**


End file.
